In The Blood
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with wideawakepastmidnight. Rated M for graphic language and smut.
1. Family Reunion

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with Eowyn628. Chibs/OC, OC/Male OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

In The Blood

Chapter 1

* * *

Harper Marie Delaney sighed heavily as she drove back to her childhood town of Charming, her older twin sister Harley had called her asking for help after the death of their mother and managing Cara Cara as they needed extra help and as Harper had finished her business degree, she had agreed. It was the least she could do after running out on them three years before, when she had just turned twenty years old and had a one night stand with a member of SAMCRO. It was something she felt deeply ashamed of since the man was married. The only one was, Donna Winston and Harper planned on keeping it that way.

She pulled up outside the driveway of her childhood home. Harley must have been stationed outside the whole day because as soon as Harper turned off her vintage 1968 Ford Mustang, Harley had run to her and hugged her tightly.

Looking at the Delaney girls, one wouldn't have necessarily realized they were twins, sure they had a similar slender, curvy bodies but that is where the similarities in their looks ended. Harley had her mother's honey blonde hair and ice blue eyes and Harper had her father's brown hair and lovely shade of hazel eyes. When she was younger she used to envy Harley's blue eyes but now that she was older she was loved her moody hazel color. Harper pulled back from the embrace and felt tears well up in her eyes. The event that brought her home was just starting to hit her heard. Her mother's brutal murder.

"Come on, now Harp...don't start crying or I'll start all over again." Harley had just pulled herself together. "At least don't start until we get inside, my neighbours do not need to know I am really a softie."

Harper snorted at her sister, she was hell on wheels. Hell, until three years ago Harper was just wild as her older sister; and Harley never let her forget she was the older of the two of them. She would never live down the fact that she had been born five minutes after Harley. Harper had always been glad she dodged the bullet of being named after a motorcycle, so she counted her blessings that way. Either way, the two girls were close as they were twins.

They headed inside the Delaney home where they were greeted by their mother's best friend and their godmother, Gemma Teller-Morrow, who wordlessly pulled the two girls into a very maternal hug, which they both needed.

"I'm so sorry girls." Gemma murmured softly and they both nodded. Harper pulled her bags down as she looked around the house; there were so many photos on the walls; ones of their parents Otto and Luanne on their wedding day and then with Harley and Harper as babied and then finally as adults. The proof their mother loved them was right there on the walls and the memories that they held.

"Thanks, Aunt Gemma." Harper said thickly and Gemma hugged her tightly before they headed inside the living room.

"If you girls need anything, you know your family is here for you." Gemma said firmly.

Some things never changed, SAMCRO queen Gemma talking about family. Harper knew she meant their extended family, she was grateful to have them in her life even if she wasn't quite ready to see them yet. Guilt and embarrassment washed over Harper thinking about her abrupt departure from Charming. She hadn't been back since the day she found out that Chibs was married. How could she had fallen for his Scottish allures? He had always been so damn charming and he was surprisingly sweet; things had just happened that night at the club house in his dorm room, where they had just been talking before sleeping together.

She hadn't been repulsed by his scars like many other women had, to be perfectly honest Harper had found scars to be a turn on and thought they made Chibs even more handsome along with his Glasgow smile. She knew he had gotten the scars from his time in Belfast with SAMBEL. Her father called that charter sarcastically the Irish bikers or Irish wannabe bikers. Oddly enough, Harper had friends who were Irish and found a bar near CaraCara which was close to where Harley worked and she decided to buy the bar. Maybe she would make it a wee bit Irish.

"Did mom...suffer?" Harper asked quietly as she looked at Gemma and Harley.

"No, sweetheart it was quick." Gemma said comfortingly as she held them both tightly as they arranged flowers and discussed a time to visit Otto in prison.

"How is Daddy?" Harper glanced over at Harley, who had grown closer to their dad as she got older, but it had always been Harper who had always been a daddy's girl. She loved her father deeply but could hardly bare to visit him in prison. When Harper did visit him, she often left in tears and heart break. She hated that her father was stuck behind bars facing the death penalty. All for the club that he loved so deeply.

Harley frowned, "I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Jax told him." Harper couldn't bear the thought of her father hearing that news of their mother's death from anyone but his daughters. It broke her heart thinking about her dad sitting in jail, knowing his wife had been murdered and there was nothing he could do about it. If she knew her dad well enough, he would be worried about his little girls.

"How's the planning for the bar going sweetheart?" Gemma tried to change the subject seeing the growing look of dismay on Harper's face. Gemma never wanted a daughter of her own, in fact she had said many time over the years that she would have drown her child if it was a girl, but Harley and Harper had become her daughters over the years. She had taken them under her wing when Luann worked late nights; she love those girls just about as much as she loved her own. They would now need her more than ever and she happily took on that job.

"It's going well, I just need to sign the paperwork and it's done. Gonna call it, Midnight Bayou." Harper said smiling slightly as she thought of her time in New Orleans where she had studied business before graduating with her degree.

"If you need anything, let us know." Gemma said softly as they looked at the food and Harper nodded as the door opened to reveal none other than Jax Teller with Opie Winston and...Chibs Telford.

 _'Oh shit! Shit!'_ Harper thought alarmed as she made a quick excuse and ran upstairs as everyone watched stunned and confused.

"Was that Harper?" Jax asked surprised and Gemma nodded as Harley exchanged a look with Chibs, knowing he and Harper had history together.

Chibs had come clean to Harley one drunken night at the clubhouse. He had pushed the poor girl to run and ran she did, all the way to Louisiana. He snorted as the thought about it; he never thought sleeping with Harper would have made her run the way she did. She just up and left one day with no explanation. Chibs actually thought they could have, had a good thing together.

"Why'd she go running?" Jax questioned Harley.

"You know Harper, she probably needs to fix her make up or some shit like that." Harley lied for her sister.

Jax narrowed his eyes at Harley, she knew more that she was letting on but growing up with the Delaney girls he knew how stubborn they could be. They should have been Gemma's daughters and not Luann's.

"Sure." He said as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve a beer from the fridge and quickly made himself at home.

* * *

"Fuck, oh fucking Christ!" Harper cursed heavily as she ran a hand through her dark brown, wavy hair. She hadn't meant to run from Chibs but shit, she had felt awful after sleeping with him after learning he had a daughter that was only thirteen years old. It made her feel like one of those women who slept with married men, she took a deep breath and pulled herself together.

She checked her make-up and fixed up her eyeliner before making her way downstairs, her black cowboy boots softly clicking on the floor. She needed some fresh air and a cigarette to calm her nerves before going back inside. Harper lit up a cigarette and inhaled it heavily as she sat out in the garden, looking at the spring flowers that had bloomed and sighed heavily.

"Time to stop running, girl." She told herself grimly as she took one more drag off of her cigarette and snuffed it out with the heel of her boot.

She took a deep breath and entered into the house through the back door which lead to the kitchen. A little liquid courage wouldn't any, she thought to herself as she went for a bottle of rum that was sitting on the counter. She grabbed a low ball glass out of the cabinet and added ice to it before pouring herself a large amount of the cheap rum. Leave it to her sister to purchase the cheap stuff, sure it will get you drunk but you're going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

Harper was about to walk out to the living room when she heard Chibs thick Scottish dialect; her bravery wavered for a moment. _'You can do this, Harper!'_ She told herself over and over as she walked out to the face the man who still made her heart skip a beat when she thought about him.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the living room where the others were all sitting, Harper sat down on the black velvet sofa beside Chibs, the only place left to sit and glanced at him quickly. He didn't look that different, his dark brown hair had some grey streaks in his hair but to be honest that only made Chibs more attractive. He had acquired more tattoos on his forearms.

"Hey there Harp." Jax greeted softly as he hugged her and Harper hugged him back tightly, Jax had been like an older brother to her and Harley. She felt bad about leaving her family so far behind when she left Charming. She had missed the family that she had built, she couldn't find anything close to it in New Orleans no matter how hard she had tried. There was really no place like home.

Harper released Jax from her grip and studied him briefly. "VP, nice!" She ran her hand over his Vice President flash on his kutte; she was awarded with one of Jackson's smiles. The smile that made most women, including Harley weak in the knees but never Harper. She never wanted Jax, even when all the other girls did; that is probably why their relationship seemed so effortless even after all the years. "Op!" Harper jumped off the couch and embraced the tall bearded man. "How's the husband of my favorite person in all the world?" She asked with a giggle as he lifted her off the ground.

"I'm good. Donna will be at the wake, she had to wait for the sitter get to the house. Sorry about your mom." Opie smiled at her. He had owed Harper tons, she had been there for Donna when he was in jail. She encouraged Donna to keep trying with him, when all she wanted to do was divorce him. Harper was a true friend to Donna and had been even when she moved away for school.

Chibs studied Harper as she made her rounds to everyone but him. Did he repel her that much? She had grown her hair out since he had last seen her but she was still the beauty that he had invited into his dorm room all those years ago. The girl with the smart mouth and ability to drink half of the men in the club under the table in one sitting. Harper turned to where Chibs was and wirelessly hugged him as well, he was taken aback but hugged her back.

She looked at him for a moment before a soft smile graced her face. "And my favourite Scotsman, who'd share a whisky with me when no one else would." Harper said softly as hugged him again, it felt so good to be in his arms.

Harley watched with a smile. She knew they had feelings for each other, Chibs had confided in her after Harper had left that he missed Harper and hearing her sing at the club house or simply talking to him. Harley had tried for a year to get Harper to move back home or at least closer to home to go to school but she was too stubborn. Harley should have known better than to try to push her sister into something that she didn't want to, it only made her rebel more. Very much like herself!

"Aye, we should raise a glass to your, ma." Chibs smiled warmly at Harper. She had expected things to be weird between them but there was something calming about Chibs that made her feel at ease. He had always had a calming influence over her, maybe that is what drew her to him all the more.

"I'd like that." Harper said in barely a whisper as she gazed into Chibs deep brown eyes. It was then that she realized how much she had missed Chibs but she would not be the other woman.

Gemma's voice pulled Harper from her thoughts and the depth of Chibs' eyes. "We should head to the cemetery. Harley did you give your keys to Madison? She said she would bring some crow eaters over and help get the house ready for after the funeral."

"Yeah, yeah Mother Gemma!" Harley said smartly which warranted a warning look from Gemma. Harley smirked at Harper, damn Harper had missed her sister.

They all gathered their things as they got ready to go to the funeral home. After a quick clothing change Harley and Harper got into Gemma's black SUV and began driving to the funeral home.

Chibs rode on his motorcycle beside Jax and his brothers as they rode beside Gemma and the girls, keeping an eye out for any Mayans, Nords or Zoebelle's crew. He couldn't help but feel happy knowing that Harper was back and staying for good; he had missed her ever since she had left and he knew the reason why'd she left.

Fiona. His fuckin' ex-wife.

Fiona had been Chibs' first love, aye and she was quite an exotic beauty and maybe that is where his trouble began. She attracted the affection of Jimmy O, who had caused his exile from Northern Ireland and Fi and Kerrianne's lives forever. It had also caused the trouble between him and Harper. Maybe having her home would help mend the bridge between them….He could only hope.

* * *

Gemma pulled her car into the funeral home, Skeeter was standing outside waiting for Gemma, in his ill-fitting suit. He scurried over to the door and opened it for her. Harper looked over at him, he still looked exactly the same as he did when he hung around the club trying to become a biker. Problem was he never had enough guts to get on a bike or sense to be kept around for other reasons. Skeeter now ran the funeral home and hung around with dead people all day, a job that Harper and Harley both equally found creepy.

Skeeter eyed the girls as they exited the car and his eyes lingered a bit too long. He liked the way they looked in their little black funeral dresses. Shit, he liked the way any girl looked in her little funeral dress. He would often find himself talking to the dead bodies about the women he saw at the previous funeral. Harper and Harley were right to think he was creepy.

"Skeet man, wipe your chin." Tig smacked him on the back as he placed his arms around the twins. "How are my two favorite girls?" He kissed each of their heads in succession. Tig had become their proud uncle from the day they were born.

"We're ok, Uncle Tiggy." Harley said sadly and Tig nodded as he looked at his two girls, both had showered as they started heading towards the opening room where their mother's body was as Donna joined them.

Harper swallowed hard and very carefully walked up to the coffin, to see the bruised face of her mother, she had a black eye and the make-up job didn't do her justice.

"Oh mom." Harper muttered quietly, she had a feeling something like this would happen, porn was a competitive business and her mother ran CaraCara smoothly but they were always at risk of losing business. Obviously the man who caused this thought Luann's business was taking his…

And because of that her mother had lost her life.

Harper understood that Harley wanted to carry on the family business but at what cost? Would it cost her sister her life, like it did their mother's? Harper felt the prick of tears in her eyes, she didn't want to lose Harley too. She was the only flesh in blood she had left, outside of their dad. Harper was lost in her own thoughts when she felt a hand hold hers, she looked over at the person; it was Donna. She pulled her dear friend into an embrace.

"I am so glad you are here." Harper's tears were flowing freely now, a mixture of joy and sorrow. It had been far too long since she had seen Donna. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Ellie and Kenny cannot wait to see you." Opie and Donna's kids were five and three when Harper left, it broke her heart that they grew up without her presence, but she would change that. "How are you holding up?" Donna asked gently.

Harper shrugged and she hugged her arms to her body, "As well as one can be. I never thought my mom being murdered would be what brought me back to Charming."

"Hell, girl. The way you ran, I didn't think anything would have brought you back." Donna smirked at Harper; knowing exactly why she left Charming in the first place and it wasn't just to go to college.

Harper looked back towards Chibs who was talking with Bobby. She felt the familiar twinge of want that got her into the mess in the first place. "Yeah. I have to say it does feel good to be back home."

"I can see that." Donna said softly as they shared a quiet minute with Luann before Harper kissed her mother's forehead tenderly as the rest of the club arrived, the actual funeral would take place the following morning but today was just the viewing of the body and her hearty ached for her father.

"Harper." A familiar voice said gently and she looked up to see Clay Morrow, the president of SAMCRO and hugged him gently as he hugged her and Harley.

"Uncle Clay, thanks for coming." Harley said softly and Clay nodded as he looked at the two young women, Harley was her mother through and through, where Harper was more like her father with the exception of his killer ways.

"If there is anything that you girls need, let me know and I will do anything I can for you." Clay offered as he started to take his leave.

"Clay?" Harper's turned as he did. He looked slightly shocked that Harper stopped him. "Harley needs protection at CaraCara." Her eyes searched his face and got the feeling that he only offered because he had to.

Clay rubbed his beard and wanted to tell her that it was Jackson's deal so talk to him but he didn't the poor girls had been through too much. "Of course sweetheart." He would most likely put one of the new prospects on the job. Half-Sack would work, Clay wanted the kid out his hair for a bit anyway. "There will be someone with her when she is at CaraCara."

Relief washed over Harper, it was one less thing she had to worry about. She certainly didn't look a whole lot like her mother but she did get her worrisome nature as she got older.

"I don't need protection!" Harley said sternly as she pulled Harper aside.

"Oh and I am sure that is what mom said too. I don't want to lose you like we lost mom and I see it two ways Harley. You either have protection or you stop working at CaraCara." Harper didn't want to argue with her sister in front of their guest and at their mother's funeral of all places. "We'll talk about it later." Harper walked away from Harley leaving her mouth gaping and a serious scowl on her face. She stormed out of the building pissed off at Harley and her lack of self-preservation.

* * *

"God damn it." Harper muttered angrily as she glared at the graves that were near her mother's plot at where she had been buried as she ran a hand through her dark hair as she saw Chibs had followed her as she lit up a cigarette.

"Ya, alright, lass?" Chibs asked quietly as he sat down beside her and Harper sighed then as she looked at the older man.

"Just some stuff, like Harley being a stubborn bitch." She said tiredly as she ran a hand through her curls.

"She's like her ma." Chibs said amused as he looked at her, he couldn't help but admire her long legs, glad that she was wearing a black lace dress that stopped above her knees. "Why did ya leave?"

Harper was taken aback by Chibs forwardness, shit she had only been in town for four hours and he already asked her why she left. As if she wasn't she already dealing with enough but then again being home meant she needed to deal with the ghosts of her past. Harper glanced over at Chibs, he still gave her the same knotted up, butterfly feelings after all the years away. He was the guy she compared all of the other guys she dated in New Orleans to and no one could compare.

"You're married Chibs. I slept with a married man." Harper stood up and smashed her cigarette out under her black heels. She turned back and said quietly, "I refuse to be the other woman and have my heart broken."

"Harper, I ain't married to Fiona, anymore." Chibs said quietly as he stood up as well and towered over her slightly as she was slightly shorter than he was.

"What do you mean?" Harper asked with look of confusion flashing across her pretty face. Chibs sighed as he looked at her, he had fallen hard for her four years ago and wanted to make things right with her.

"She good as divorced me, love." He explained grimly as she looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" Was all Harper could get out as she tried to control her pounding heart.

* * *

 ** _Enjoy and review :)_ **


	2. Daddy Dearest

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with Eowyn628. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

 **Enjoy readers and there is a slight twist in this chapter. :)**

In The Blood

Chapter 2

* * *

Chibs rubbed his face before starting, "Because she doesn't consider herself my old lady or a member of SAMCRO or any of the clubs for that matter; added to the fact we were havin' problems before Jimmy O' came in to the picture." Chibs explained roughly as he looked down at her and Harper was quiet.

"I'm sorry Chibs." She said softly and Chibs nodded in thanks as he looked down at her for a minute before taking her hand in his, she held it tightly.

"Let's go back inside." He said quietly and Harper nodded as they went back inside and sat beside Harley who had calm down after her outburst. It wasn't long before Gemma made them head out to the site that she had picked in the Charming graveyard for Luann. Luann's gravestone had been lowered into place as they watched. It was a beautiful grey and light pink marble headstone that simply stated:

 _'Here rests Luann Melanie Delaney._

1957 - 2009.

Loving wife, mother and best friend to all.'

* * *

The Delaney household was booming with voices and laughter. It was what Luann would have wanted, for her girls to be happy and celebrate her life and not sit around in sadness. They had enough sadness to last them a lifetime.

"Here Lass." Chibs handed Harper a large pull of Scotch with a few ice cubes just like she liked it. He had remembered, "From my own stash." Harper knew what that meant, it was the good stuff and she could wait to feel the cool liquid slide down the back of her throat but she waited for her cue.

"Hey assholes...shut up for a second we are going to raise a glass to our mom." Harper yelled as she pulled Harley next to her and Chibs as she raised her glass into the air.

Chibs held up his glass and glanced over at Harper who hugged her sister tightly against her side and looked up at him and smiled.

 _"Gone yet not forgotten,  
Although we are apart,  
Your spirit lives within us,  
Forever in our hearts...  
To Luann!"_

As Chibs finished he took a drink of his scotch and listened to everyone else yell..."To Luann."

Harper moved closer to him, "Thank you." She said quietly as squeezed his hand lightly and stepped up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Chibs said nothing but the look on his face said it all. He was glad to have helped her as he squeezed her hand tightly before letting go. He watched Harper as she left to get more drinks. But not before stopping to talk with Gemma and Clay were talking quietly with Tara and Jax who had brought Abel. Chibs smiled as he watched her reaction to the baby, Abel made everyone smile.

Chibs drank some more of his Scottish whisky before he decided to go check on Harper who was in the kitchen washing up some plates with the drinks to the side as her shoulders shook. She was crying. Harper turned to look at him as he closed the space between them. Tears flowed freely down her face.

"There now love." Chibs said gently as he wiped the tears from Harper's cheeks with his thumbs and embraced her. "You want ta' tell me what this is all about?"

* * *

Harper shook her head against Chibs' chest; she didn't want to share with him why she was crying, so she left at the thought that she was just crying because she missed her mom. Chibs' embrace calmed her and she had a sense of relief wash over her, if she chose she could be with Chibs, it was liberating. Before parting Harper inhaled deeply, he smelled so familiar like leather, cigarettes and whisky.

Harley made her way to the kitchen to see if she could find her sister, she had disappeared about fifteen minutes prior. "Hey, Har..." She started but stopped quickly. There were Chibs and Harper embracing. Harley had always been a sucker for love maybe that is why she enjoyed the affections of some of the club members so much. But Harper had been the lucky one that found a guy who wanted to stick around, even if she hadn't realized it. Harley slowly turned her back on the scene and made her way back to the ever growing barrage of people. Her mom really had touched a lot of lives.

Those hazel eyes of Harper's got Chibs every time, "Did ya at least miss me while you were away love?"

Harper's cheeks flushed a delightful shade of light pink as she nodded and quietly said, "More than you know." As if that was his cue, Chibs leaned in to kiss her, her heart was pounding hard in her chest...

"Hey Chibs, Jax..." Half-Sack stormed into the kitchen loudly.

"Bloody fuckin' hell prospect! Get the fuck out!" Chibs barked his orders at the dopey kid and looked down at Harper who was laughing. She couldn't help it. She was laughing heavily at the terrified expression on Half-Sack's face as she watched him run out of the room and shook her head.

"You scared the living shit outta of him." Harper said amused as she wiped her eyes. The moment between them was lost. Chibs chuckled as he led them back into the living room where with the other guest.

"Right, Harley you'll have Half-Sack keeping an eye on you while you're working at the studio along with Bobby, who is getting out of the clinker tomorrow evening." Clay informed her firmly and she nodded in reluctance, knowing better than to argue against Clay.

* * *

There was knocking on the door and Harper went to answer it thinking it was more guests. As she opened the door she saw a golden blonde haired woman along with Sheriff Unser and Deputy Sheriff Hale. She and Harley had, had their run-ins with the Sheriff and he tended to go easy on the girls. Harper actually had a fond place in her heart for the old man.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely and the woman glanced at her then thoughtfully.

"I'm Agent Stahl and I'm here to ask you and your sister a few questions." Stahl said calmly.

Harper studied the woman with her form fitting pant suit and bruised face and frowned. "What the fuck? Can we not just bury our mother in peace?" Harper barked out, her decent mood soured by the presence of law enforcement.

Agent Stahl raised her eyebrows in amusement and smirked as she turned to Deputy Hale and Sheriff Unser. "Not really the reaction I expected from you, Harper. Graduating with honours at Loyla University, I expected much more from you."

Harper rolled her eyes she had no tolerance to deal with people poking into her family at that moment and the fact that she knew about where she went to college freaked her the fuck out. "And what exactly did you expect? A cheery reception?"

"I simply want to know where you were on Friday evening at 10:00 at night." Stahl said patiently as she stepped into the house without being invited as Hale and Unser followed after her, they glanced around at the rest of the club and CaraCara actors.

"Well, this is hardly surprising seeing all of you together on this occasion." Stahl said amused as she looked at Harper, waiting for her to answer.

"I was at my apartment in New Orleans in the French Quarter, don't believe then you can ask my neighbour, Remy Deveraux." Harper said calmly as she looked at Stahl with dislike.

Stahl simply glared.

"Now if you would please leave, anything else you want to say to me or my sister can discuss with me while my lawyer is present." Harper said sharply. Even though she was curious to know why she wanted to know where she was on Friday.

"I will be in touch Miss Delaney." Stahl glanced around the room. "I am sure I will see the rest of you as well." She turned with a smug smirk on her face and started out of the house with Hale trailing behind her. Unser apologized quickly before walking out of the house.

"I wonder why she wanted to know where you were sweetheart." Gemma came up beside Harper and placed her arm around her protectively.

"So do I, but I was in New Orleans in my apartment all night." Harper said frowning as she ran a hand through her dark curls and Gemma hugged her as Chibs looked on. Harley escorted a few of the guest out of the house, it seemed to be the cue as many of the CaraCara crew left saying their goodbyes before leaving.

Harper stood with Harley at the door and said goodbye to their guests. Gemma was one of the last people to leave along with Jax and Opie. Chibs, was the only one who remained, he planned on keeping an eye on Harley and Harper, while the others searched for Georgie Caruso and his band of lackeys, who had left town.

* * *

Harper plopped down on the couch next to Chibs, she was spent; the day had truly done her in. Chibs placed his arm around her and she snuggled against him. It just felt right for them, just like it had the night they had slept together. Harper relaxed completely against him, her stress completely forgotten.

Chibs still couldn't believe his luck, Harper still seemed to have feeling for him even if she hadn't said it; he saw it in the way she reacted around him. He was also grateful that things between them seemed to be progressing in the right direction. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about the fact that he had lied slightly when he said that he and Fiona were no longer married. They were as good as divorced in his eyes, she was with Jimmy O and shared his bed. That was good enough for Chibs.

"You know you don't need to stay." Harper gazed up at him through sleep riddled eyes.

"Aye, I know love. But with everything that has been going on lately, the club would feel more comfortable if ya guys had someone with you for a few days until we know the threat is gone." Chibs was very matter of fact. He did not take the twins safety lightly, he cared too much for them to take a chance.

"Well I am glad, you're here and not one of the prospects." It was nice to have a familiar face around.

"Speaking of prospects, I better go see if the prospect is leaving yer poor sister alone." Harley had walked outside with the prospect and a few other members of SAMCRO, about twenty minutes earlier and she still hadn't returned.

Harper sleepily walked with Chibs to the front door but stayed in the thresholds of the house. There was so much to be done in the following days that she could feel her anxiety creeping up on her. There was her mother's funeral and a trip to see her dad, which that itself was going to be a difficult enough ordeal; then she had to close on her bar and finally meet with the interior designer. It was far too stressful and she didn't want to deal with any of it. But she had to and at least she had SAMCRO, Harley and their dad to help bear the burden of stress. She wasn't in it alone.

Harper continued watching Chibs as he walked up to join a small group of people who had congregated in the driveway of the Delaney house. Her heart pounded heart as she thought about past three years and everything that had happened. She could never tell any of them about what had happened in New Orleans. She had a very brief but violent relationship with a young man named Jason. He was so charming to begin, she had fallen for his Irish accent.

The relationship had been a huge mistake on her part. She had the scars and heart break from what he had done to her with his Irish gang. The only thing that ended up stopping him in the end was the restraining order against him but that was in New Orleans and not good in Charming. She hoped she would never see his face again because if she did she might kill him herself. Harper knew it was better to keep that her dirty little secret for now after all he was half a continent away. And she did not want to bring the heartache she dealt with to the club, they didn't need to deal with it. Harper knew she didn't have to worry about him because she was in the arms of her loving family and her future as sad as she was her mom wasn't going to be a part of it, was looking brighter.

* * *

The sun shone brightly onto Harper's face, she whimpered a bit as she tried to roll away from it and smacked right into another body. _'What the fuck?'_ She thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes to see Harley's face inches from hers. She smiled largely at Harper.

"Morning little sister." Harley knew Harper had never been a morning person and loved to annoy the piss out of her. She had always been a morning person and she would wake Harper up just to make her angry.

"Leave me alone!" Harper pulled the blanket up over her head, "I just want to sleep for a few more hours."

Harley pulled the blanket off of Harper's face, "I am sorry my dear, but we have to start the day. Come on get out of bed, we only have a few hours before mom's funeral."

"Fine." Harper shoved her sister off the bed and made her fall on the floor. Their laughter filled the room; it felt good to laugh. Harper crawled out of bed and started to remove her clothes, not caring that Harley was in the room.

"You ever going to tell them?" Harley asked darkening the mood, as she stared at the large jagged scar across Harper's abdomen. It brought her back to the day that she got the call from the emergency room doctors...

* * *

 _"Hello CaraCara, this is Harley, how can I help you?" Harley answered the phone line, she had been helping out her mom with the business. Plus it had always been fun to see the men._

 _"Hello, I am looking for Luann Delaney." The voice on the other line was cold and sterile._ _  
_ _"I'm sorry she is in the middle of filming can I take a message for her?" Harley stared at her nails while she waited for the person to drone on about how they would make a good porn star._

 _"Yes, my name is Dr. Martinsen and I am calling from Oschner Medical Center in New Orleans." Harley's heart dropped, she hadn't heard from Harper in over a week which was not like her, she knew the phone call was about her. "It is very important she calls me, I would like to talk to her about her daughter, Harper."_

 _"Oh my god is she okay?" Tears fell from Harley's eyes and fell onto the papers she had been working on._

 _"I am sorry ma'am, I am not at liberty to talk about it. I can only speak with immediate family." The doctor was very matter of fact._

 _Harley just about yelled into the phone, "I am her twin sister and you can't get any more immediate than that!"_

 _The doctor sighed on the other side of the phone. "Well your sister was attacked, a few good Samaritans called the police; if it wasn't for them she would have died. Right now, she is in critical condition and in our ICU."_

 _"We'll be down on the next plane!" Harley said as she hung up the phone and ran to find her mom. Not knowing that the doctor had not finished telling Harley everything. They had both felt so helpless over the next week as the watched Harper struggle for her life._

"It is better that the club doesn't know Har." Harper looked at Harley with concern. "It's done."

"You never told me why they did it." Harley stated quietly, she knew that her ex and his fucking friends had beat the shit out her sister, sliced open her abdomen and left her for dead. Harper never told another soul other than Harley about what happened. When the police quizzed her about it she said she couldn't remember a thing, she wasn't a rat.

A frown passed over Harper's face, "Don't ever underestimate a man's ego or ability to be jealous." She had called out for Chibs one night in her dreams and it started a downward spiral. Thinking back to the situation and how much she had lost.

* * *

 _"I, very much doubt Chibs misses me." Harper said dryly as she smoothed back a dark brown curl as she looked up at her older twin sister and then stood up weakly as she took a deep breath as she gazed into the window._

 _"Now, I'm going to be with my son." She said thickly, referring to her twelve weeks premature son, she had named him Caden Filip. He had been delivered via emergency c – section after Harper had been attacked. Harley nodded sadly, knowing that Caden's chances were slim._

 _She wheeled Harper into the NICU nursery where the premature babies were and saw Luann standing next to the incubator that held her grandson who looked like a little doll. Harper placed her hand inside of the incubator and gently took his tiny hand into hers; tears slid down her pale cheeks, the doctors had told her that because Caden had been so early, it was unlikely he would survive. Harper simply wanted to hold him. He looked like his daddy._

* * *

Harper felt the familiar pang of want and pain, the one that had brought her to drink her sorrows away. She wrapped her hand around the locket around her neck that held lock of her son's hair. Her son she only got to hold once before he died and took a huge part of her heart with him. Harper fought off the tears that threatened her.

"I'm going to go shower." She said quietly to Harley. Harper didn't want her to bring up any more painful memories, she just wanted to forget for one day and pretend she was okay.

* * *

"The funeral was perfect." Harper turned to Gemma and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you for everything you did for it."

Gemma smiled softly at her, "Sweetheart, your mom was my best friend; I would have done anything I could have for her." Harper nodded at the woman who over the years taught her to be strong and fierce. She showed her what it meant to be a good old lady. She grew up always wanting to be an old lady but never found anyone who she wanted until she met Chibs.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Gemma pulled Harper out of her thoughts.

The last party Harper had been at, ended up with her running from Charming but she was a different girl than she was before. "Yeah, probably stop by after we visit dad." Harper started towards her sister, who was talking with a bald headed man who had a snake tattoo on his head. "Hey, Harley we need to get going so we aren't late for our visit with Dad."

"Alright. I'll see you later Happy." Harley gave him a coy smile.

Harper pulled her sister close to her as they walked towards the car, "Oh my god, are you really trying to hook up at our mother's funeral?" Harper did not approve.

"No, I was telling Happy to let us know if that ATF bitch came snooping around again and we all grieve differently." Harley added quietly and Harper nodded reluctantly as they walked over to the car and started the drive to Stockton Prison Faculty where their father had been imprisoned for most of their lives.

* * *

Harper hated seeing her father trapped there, all for the club that he loved so much but she couldn't bring herself to resent him for that. They drove past the gates after showing their visiting papers and were allowed inside after she parked the car in a pre-specified location. They quietly walked into the visiting room where their father was already waiting. He was wearing black tinted sunglasses but when he saw them approaching, he took them off. Harper noticed he had an angry red scar across his "good" eye but knew better than to ask him about it.

Otto hugged them both tightly as they held onto him at the same time. "My baby girls." He said movingly as he kissed their foreheads like he had when they were younger.

Tears stung both of their eyes as he asked about the funeral was.

"Aunt Gemma did a wonderful job, Daddy." Harley smiled sadly at her dad as she sat down across from him.

"Good, Gemma was always good at planning things." Otto studied Harper, she hadn't been to see him in years. He had missed his youngest daughter, "How you doin' Kitten?" He used the nickname that was reserved for only him.

"I'm hangin' in there Daddy." She looked at him sadly and held Harley's hand under the table as Otto gave his daughter an all knowing look. "I'm just a little stressed out and some ATF agent came to the house and asked me where I was on Friday." Harper rolled her eyes, did having a parent who was a known criminal mean that she would always be looked at when something went wrong? "The fact was I was busy packing up my apartment so the movers could pick up my stuff. My neighbour was actually with me most of the night too." She didn't have anything to hide, 'S _o bring it on bitch_...' She thought.

"Probably has something to do with your mom." Otto said trying to reassure her.

"Sure but that bitch had no right to act the way she did." Harley lashed out.

"Probably pissed that I smashed her pretty face into the table a few weeks ago." Otto said amused and that caused both his daughters to smirk as well. Harley remembered Gemma telling them that Otto had slammed Stahl's face into the table for trying to lure him into giving up the club. Fat chance, Otto was fiercely devoted to the club, his wife and two children.

Harley and Harper both chuckled as they took that in and grinned at Otto who smiled back at them as they caught up on things, including Harper deciding to open a bar in Charming so she could be close to Harley.

"A bar?" Otto questioned his daughter's decision to take on a business.

"Yes, a bar. I am more than qualified and capable for running a bar, Dad. Plus I know I will have a whole club that will be my patrons, if I need more business. You know how the club drinks, I should make my money back in a month." Harper smirked. "Plus I want to be close to you and Harley."

Otto smiled at his girls, who reminded him so much of their mother.


	3. Bittersweet

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with Eowyn628. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

In The Blood

Chapter 3

* * *

Harley and Harper spent a total of two hours with Otto before the guard told them their time was up and it was time to go. The fact Otto had been allowed to see them and for an extended period of time, cheered him up; he left his girls in high spirits. Harper was glad to see her dad happy because she hated seeing him upset or angry. She thought about their visit as they drove back to the house. They had to get changed for Bobby's welcome home party; he had been in prison for almost two months over some bogus charges that Stahl tried to get to stick but obviously they didn't.

Harper put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black ribbed tank top that showed off the black flurry of stars that were tattooed on her right hip and peeked above the waistline of her jeans. She put on some make up and her low heeled black boots. She was walking down the hall as Harley stepped out of her bedroom wearing a black tank top with the Sex Pistols on it and grey skinny jeans.

"You look good." Harper said impressed.

Harley smiled at her sister, "Of course I do! You aren't the only one who knows how to dress." Granted Harley had made some bad choices in her wardrobe in the past but she kept hearing her sister's voice in her head..."REALLY?!" Whenever she bought something that was a little too tight or croweaterish.

* * *

Harper pulled her car into the lot of Teller-Morrow, she took a deep breath thinking about the last time she had set foot into the clubhouse. Caden's little face came into her memory, she needed a drink or two to calm her frayed nerves.

"Hey, you okay?" Harley sensed Harper's uneasiness.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I promise I will not be a party pooper tonight." Harper sighed..."Go ahead, I will be in, in a few minutes." Harley gave Harper another concerned look. "Seriously Har, give me a minute! I will be fine."

Harley shook her head and stepped out of the car; Harper sat with her head against the back of the seat. The silence was soothing and she relaxed as she focused on her breathing, remembering what her counsellor told her to do when she felt overwhelmed. ' _You can do this, Harper.'_ She thought to herself as she stepped out of the car. Harper took a deep breath before walking into the club house which was behind the Teller - Morrow mechanic shop. She caught up to her sister and they went into the familiar building with arms linked as soft country music played in the background. They were barraged by the sound of people laughing, joking while they were having a drink as they headed over towards Bobby and hugged him tightly.

Bobby or Bobby Elvis as everyone called him, grinned at the two girls who were like nieces to him and hugged them tightly as he looked at them through his square glasses. "Well I'll be damned, Harper." Bobby said pleased to see her. Harper hugged him tightly while Harley hugged him right after her. Both sisters had dressed casually but not slutty; neither of them were showing off their cleavage for all the men present. They smiled at him, it was Luann's smile.

"It's good to see you, Bobby." Harper said softly. Bobby nodded as he thought of Luann and felt sadness wash over him then as he thought of Otto who was locked up. He felt guilt wash over him when looked at the girls and thought about their family; he had slept with Luann a few too many times to call it a mistake.

"You too Harp. You as well, Harl…like always. I'm sorry about your mom." Bobby said gently and they nodded in thanks as they thought of their deceased mother.

"You gonna sing with me tonight, Harp?" Bobby asked. He had always enjoyed their impromptu jam sessions, he tried to talk her into go on the road with him and being his Priscilla Presley. She was far too shy to sing in front of people she didn't know, even when he sweetened the pot by offering to buy her the piano she had been eyeing at the music store, she declined.

"We'll see Bobby." She smiled at him as she made her way to the bar to get a drink. There was a croweater working behind the bar, she was pretty; she had black hair, a lovely ivory complexion and big brown eyes. "Hey, can I get a scotch, on the rocks. Make sure it's from Chibs secret stock." She added before she turned her back to the bar and glanced around the clubhouse, there were new faces and old faces intermixed. Harper had been gone far too long, as painful as it was she was happy to be home.

"Hey." A familiar face smiled over at her. She took a second to try to remember the man who was a prospect just before she left for New Orleans. Soda…no, Milk...no, Juice...his name was Juice.

"Juice right?" She smiled back at him. "You were a prospect when I left. It's nice to see you made full-fledged member."

"Yeah, a few years ago. It was all thanks to Chibs." He smiled as he glanced back at his mentor, who happened to be watching them.

"That's good. Chibs is a great guy who have vouch for you." Harper said impressed as she drank her scotch, it was delicious. She smiled at Juice and he smiled back, Harper sat down next to him and talked to him for a while before he left to go talk to a blonde haired woman. Chibs came over and sat down beside her.

"Ya alright? How'd the visit go?" He asked quietly while he lit up a cigarette and Harper nodded as she drank some more of her drink before following in turn and lighting up a cigarette and inhaled it deeply. She and Harley both smoked but Harper only smoke if she was nervous or extremely stressed.

And right then she was!

* * *

"I'm alright; Dad's doing ok." She said quietly as she looked over at Chibs. She thought about how busy day the following day was going to be. She was going to be decorating her bar and signing the legal paperwork, she really wanted to make the bar successful. Harper had gotten a call when they were on the way back from the prison, she had gotten her alcohol license for the bar. She was thrilled. "I got my liquor license for the bar." She smiled broadly at Chibs.

"What are ya gonna call yer bar?" He asked curiously as he looked at her and she smiled slightly then as she thought of the names that she had come up with.

"Either Midnight Bayou or Reaper's Lullaby, what name do you think?" She added curious about what name he would pick out.

Chibs stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, "Well love, I want you to name your club what you want but you know Charming doesn't necessarily take kindly to anything reminding them of SAMCRO. Plus I like that you thought about bringing a little piece of Louisiana up here."

He was right, most of Charming looked at the club as a necessary evil to keep the quiet and peace of their small town. While the girls were growing up their class mates thought of them as biker sluts just because they were associated with the club. Harper and Harley had always been wild and reckless but they weren't what they would consider sluts, those were the croweaters.

"You're right. I will probably go with Midnight Bayou and give it a New Orleans twist." Harper smiled. It would be a bar like no other in the area, so it would bring in people. She would have to get in touch with her bartender friend in New Orleans and see if she could come up with some recipes for _"special"_ drinks.

"Let me know if you need any help." Chibs offered earnestly.

"Of course." Harper stood up and looked around the crowded club house. "Care to join me outside?"

Chibs smiled, he was glad that Harper wanted to spend time with him because he certainly wanted to spend time with her. He was glad that the croweaters were keeping their distance, he didn't want Harper to run again. They headed outside where both of them continued smoking their cigarettes and sat in a companionable silence. They had always had a strong friendship that had slowly developed onto a more intimate level. They sat in the silence and watched the star ridden sky.

"So how were you, after I left?" Harper asked curiously, she felt bad for how she had left him, but had thought it best at the time. She had felt overwhelmed with guilt after talking to Fiona on his phone the morning after they had sex. Fiona made her feel like she was some whore who would never make the cut. She let that eat her alive, so she ran.

 _'A real fuckin' mess.'_ Chibs thought bitterly but decided to keep that to himself as he looked at the dark haired young woman for a minute before shaking his head. "I was alright, lass." He reassured her and then looked at her intently.

"How's yer da?" He asked gently and Harper sighed sadly as she thought of her father who now had a scar over his right eye and was now partially blind.

"Doing ok, he's now half blind after a Nord stabbed him in the eye, the fuckers." Harper said darkly as she inhaled her cigarette. Chibs squeezed her hand tightly.

"Your old man is tough. He'll get those assholes back." Chibs said with pride.

Harper shook her head in dismay, it wasn't like her dad was going to get any more time in jail since he was already on death row but it would mean solitary confinement. She didn't like the thought of her dad being alone, with no human contact. "Yeah, I know. But it doesn't stop me from worrying about him."

Chibs understood how close Harper had been with Otto before she left Charming. If she would have stuck around he would have went to Otto out of courtesy to see if he was okay with him making Harper his old lady. She was the daughter of a member, you asked her father.

"Just like yer ma and Harley." Somethings never changed.

Harper laughed lightly, it was good that she wasn't the only one who worried about her father. Chibs took one long drag off of his cigarette before flicking it to the ground. A car pulled into the lot of Teller Morrow and Ethan Zobelle and AJ Weston stepped out.

"What the fuck?!" Chibs said as he quickly stood up from the picnic table where he had been sitting.

"Who the hell are they?" Harper asked wearily as she thought about the knife that she always kept on her, hidden inside her right boot after what happened to her in New Orleans. She looked at the group, she knew the man with the white power tattoos was AJ Weston, muscles of L.O.A.N a Neo-Nazi gang that did hard drugs like heroin, crystal meth and meddled in other shitty activities.

"The guy beside AJ is Ethan Zobelle. AJ is now his right hand man." Chibs said grimly as he looked at the men suspiciously. Other members of SAMCRO came out with Clay walking calmly towards Ethan Zobelle, who smiled at him politely like they were old friends.

"Clay Morrow, we finally meet." Ethan said amused as he glanced at the man calmly. Clay glared at the older man coldly while Jax, Gemma and Tig joined him.

"Go inside." Chibs said quietly to Harper, she frowned but nodded and glared at AJ who smirked at her but she ignored him as she walked swiftly inside where most of the women and all the kids were.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Clay growled menacingly at Ethan Zobelle, who smirked at him. Chibs and Tig stood closely by in case things got ugly; all the members were on high alert.

"I just want to bring you these," Zobelle handed Clay a box of cigars, it was really nice brand too. "I also wanted to let you know you should stop dealing guns to other races, Mr. Morrow."

"I don't know what you're talking, were just a bunch of mechanics and motorcycle enthusiasts." Clay smirked as he took one of the cigars out of the box and placed it smugly in his mouth.

"I would hate for something to happen to you or your family if the arrangement you have with those One-Niners doesn't end." Zobelle raised an eyebrow at Clay as Weston gazed at Gemma, who was standing next to Clay.

"Are you threatening me?" Clay growled.

"Of course not, but you never know what might happen. I know you guys just lost a member's wife...accidents happen." He leered as he turned and walked away.

"I'll see you later." Weston said as he looked at Gemma.

Gemma shuddered slightly but didn't let them know. She always carried her gun with her in her purse, she could hold her own. Her mind went to her family and her girls. Gemma was a fierce mother, who would do whatever it took to protect those she loved. She wouldn't let anything happen to Donna, Tara or the twins; they would all be on lock down if she had anything to say about it.

Tig and Chibs started back to the clubhouse, letting the ladies of the club know they were good to come back out. Chibs mind was on the threat from Zobelle, he would kill the man with his bare hands if anything happened to Harper or even Harley for that matter. He growled quietly and headed inside as the party continued and he walked over to where Harper was playing with the kids, Ellie and Kenny Winston along with Piper, Lyla Dvorak's son. She was talking to Harley as well when he sat down next to them; Harper smiled at him.

"Uncle Chibs, tell us a story." Kenny said hopefully as he sat down on Harper's lap while Ellie snuggled into Harper's other side as they looked at Chibs. He was always telling them stories about Scotland and Ireland when they were at the club house.

"Yeah, Uncle Chibs tell us a story." Harper smirked at him, he was amused by her fun mood.

"Which story do you wanna hear about?" Chibs asked curiously as Harper watched with a soft smile crossed her face while she looked at the Scottish biker.

"Aoife, the Queen of the Shadow Isles." Ellie said excitedly.

"She always asks for that story." Kenny whispered into Harper's ear. She smiled down at him.

Chibs started in on his story with the kids with Harper watching on, he was so good with the kids. He would have been such a good father to their son, tears threatened Harper's eyes. She moved Kenny to the couch and got up quickly. She made her way back to the bathroom, where she collapsed on the floor and sobbed, hard and body wrenching tears. There was a quiet knock on the door before it opened, Harper looked up sadly to see Harley standing in the doorway. She had seen the look on her face as Chibs started the story for the kids that had gathered around him and Harper.

"Hey." Harley sat on the floor next to her sister and took her into her arms as she sobbed. "Shh. It's okay Harp." She smoothed Harper's dark hair.

"It was so much easier in New Orleans, when I didn't have the constant reminder of him." She managed to get out, the constant reminder was Chibs; the face that brought back the brief memories she had of Caden. "He would have been such a good father to our son. What did I do to deserve this pain, Harley? Was it because I was selfish and wanted happiness? Is that why my son died?"

Harley didn't know what to say to her sister, who had been dealing with this demon on her own for years. "You should tell Chibs, sweetheart. He can help bear this burden with you."

Harper wiped her nose on the back of her hand, "I can't tell him. He will hate me, Har...I killed his son."

"You didn't kill, Caden. Jason and his asshole friends did. You sure as hell did everything you could to protect your baby boy but God had other plans for him." Harley said comfortingly Harper who nodded to that as she wiped her eyes and dried her face up before fixing up her eye liner. She hugged Harley tightly, she had always shared her pain with her, Harper couldn't have asked for a better sister.

Harley hugged her back, wishing she could kill Jason Gallagher for what he had done to her sister and sweet baby nephew; who never got the chance to have a life. It had been snatched from him. She hugged Harper again before going out so the others wouldn't get suspicious.

* * *

Harper closed her eyes for a minute and took deep breaths before heading back and rejoined the others, she sat down and Ellie climbed on her lap as they listened to Chibs telling the beautiful story of the Queen of the Shadow Isles, she was a warrior queen. She smiled as she listened to Chibs telling the story, his Scottish accent making it sound very real; they all paid attention to the enchanting story.

"Did she fall in love?" Ellie asked curiously and Chibs laughed then.

"Aye she did, she fell in love with her sworn enemy."

"Well I would never fall for my enemy." Ellie said sternly. "Have you ever been in love?" She asked Chibs.

"Aye, little lass; I have." He glanced over at Harper who happened to be looking at him.

"Why aren't you together then?" Ellie asked, she had always been full of curiosity.

Chibs hadn't taken his eye of Harper who had locked eyes with him. "Bad timing little princess. The wicked witch of Northern Ireland sent her away with her mean words." He had been in love with her? Harper's breath hitched and her heart pounder hard in her chest. If had loved her then why didn't he call or go after her?

"What happened to Aoife, Uncle Chibs?" Ellie inquired.

"She returned to the Shadow Isles and there she learned she was having a wee baron and named him Brayan; he was born during a storm but died when he was only just barely a boy. They say she still haunts the isle singing a sad song for her lover who died in battle." He said sadly as he heard sniffling and a few of the crow eaters and men were crying.

"Shit, that's a damn good story." Half - Sack said impressed, Chibs nodded at him. Gemma took advantage of the club paying attention to the story to leave so she could pick a few things up for Abel before she had him the following day.

Harper's mind was a mess, Chibs loved her? She wondered if Harley was right on the fact that she should tell Chibs that she had been pregnant with his baby? But she was afraid that he would hate her for not telling him in the first place and for Caden's death.

"Well kiddos we should head home...it is way past your bed time." Donna placed her hand on Harper's shoulder, who smiled at her sadly.

"Ahhhh mom can't we stay for a little longer?" Kenny whined. "I want to see Tig and Happy fight." He play boxed the air.

"Next time. Come on now, thank Chibs for the story and go find your dad to say good night to him." Both of the children got up slowly hoping their mother would change her mind. They stomped there way over to their dad who was talking with Jax. "Don't be a stranger Harp." Donna squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

"Of course not." Harper smile and turned back to face Chibs they were alone yet again.

"That was beautiful." Harper said softly as she looked at Chibs, who had gotten up and was messing around with the radio when a country song began playing on the juke box.

"Yes, it was." Chibs said quietly. He felt Harper eye on him, he looked up to see her eyes brim with tears. She had decided to tell him half of the truth and walked over towards him.

"While I was in New Orleans...I got into some bad shit, and I was stupid, upset and lonely." She confessed ashamed as Chibs spotted scars across her left wrist.

"What happened, Harper?" He asked quietly, worried that someone had hurt her while she had been away in New Orleans. He had no idea how right he was.

Harper took a deep breath, "Can we go somewhere more private to talk?" She asked Chibs, she didn't know how he would react and she didn't want a scene.

* * *

"Sure, Love." He took Harper's hand and led her back to one of the dorm rooms. The dorm room was same one that they had been in when they slept together, it looked exactly the same. Some things never change, she thought to herself. "Do you want to tell me what happened to you in New Orleans?" Chibs said as he shut the door behind him, locking it so they couldn't be interrupted.

 _'Strength don't fail me now,'_ Harper thought to herself as she inhaled sharply, "I met a guy when I was at working at a friend's bar. His name was Jason, he was charming and sweet at first. But I quickly realized he was jealous and violent. I called out for you one night while I was sleeping and he automatically assumed I was cheating on him." He was able to handle the fact that she was pregnant with some other man's baby but he couldn't deal with the fact Harper was dreaming about that man.

"One night after I got off of work, he met me with some of his friends, I thought they were just there to walk me home but they weren't. They quickly over powered me, believe me I got a few good jabs in before they over took me and tied my hands behind my back..." Tears dripped freely from Harper's eyes as she glanced down at her wrists that had a light white scars on each of them from her struggling to free herself and protect her unborn child. Chibs' child. "They sliced open my abdomen." Harper stood up and showed Chibs the scar that extended pretty much from one side of her hip to the other. "They left me there to die after they were done beating my broken body."

Chibs said nothing for a minute as he looked at the scar that went from her left hip to her right hip, it was partially hidden by the flurry of stars that were on her right hip. The tattoo was new, she must have gotten after she had been attacked. He gently stroked the scar, she tense up slowly before relaxing under his touch. Chibs swallowed back bile as he took in the fact that Harper had been beaten up by her ex-boyfriend and his friends, who had then left her for dead.

"The fuckin' bastard, I'm gonna kill him!" Chibs growled enraged as he balled up his fists, feeling a dark anger seep into his bones as he thought of how scared Harper must have been.

"Chibs no, you can't go after him!" Harper said alarmed, fearing for Chibs's safety if he went to confront Jason over what he had done to her two years earlier.

"And why the hell not?!" Chibs snarled angrily.

"He's the son of an Irish King." Harper confessed.

How the fuck had she gotten herself mixed up with the Kings? She knew better, she grew up knowing what they were capable of. "Why the fuck did you get yourself mixed up with them Harper?" He scolded her.

She hadn't known Jason was a part of the IRA when she first met him, "I..." She started to cry hard as she pulled her shirt back down and turn her back to Chibs. "I was lonely Chibs. My heart was broken...I found someone who sort of reminded me of you or so I thought." She confessed, knowing that Chibs never would have treated her as poorly as she was treated by Jason and his friends.

It wasn't long before Chibs was behind her and turning her towards him; he embraced her tightly. Harper looked up at him through her tears and he took her wrists into his and placed them each against his lips. She had already been through so much there was no need for him to make her feel guilty for her mistakes. Chibs then placed his lips onto Harper's soft pink lips.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and you now know Harper's secret. :)_


	4. It Can Happen To Anyone

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with Eowyn628. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

 _Scottish Translations._

 **Mo chailín – My darling.**

Special thanks from Eowyn628 and DarylDixon'sLover, we are very glad that you are both enjoying the story so far and thank you Eowyn628 for editing the story. :)

In The Blood

Chapter 4

* * *

Harper was startled but melted into the kiss, she had missed him so much. The kiss brought back a lot of memories that Harper had hidden away, so it wouldn't hurt. Being there with Chibs made her smile as she kissed him back. They pulled away from each other and it was dark in the room lit only by the bedside table; she could still the outline of his scars on either side of his mouth. Harper kissed each of them gently as Chibs wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his forehead against hers.

"I missed ya so much, Harper." Chibs said quietly as he looked down at her and met her dark hazel eyes.

"I missed you, more than you know." Harper gazed up at him, she felt guilty that she dusted over the truth about what happened in New Orleans but some things were better left buried. She learned that from both her mother and Gemma. They drilled that into hers and Harley's heads.

"Stay with me tonight." Chibs brushed a stray hair off of Harper's face. He wanted to be sure she was safe and if they slept together again in the process it would be a win-win situation.

She hesitated for a moment before answering, "I don't know Chibs." She didn't know if she was ready to just jump back into bed with him after everything that had happened. She didn't want to ruin them again.

Chibs sensed her hesitance. "I just want to be sure you are safe. Just share my bed with me tonight, love." He said as he patted the bed next to him as he sat down.

"Just let me hold you." He wanted to feel the closeness he had felt with her before she ran out of his life.

Harper bends over and pulls her knife out of her boot and placed it on the dresser after she kicked off her boots. Chibs had won the battle of wills. She pulled her jeans off and stood in front of him in her boy cut underwear and tank top before climbing into bed and under the covers. Chibs smiled as he enjoyed the brief moment he got to gaze at Harper's sun kissed skin, the Louisiana sun had agreed with her. He stepped away the bed and pulled off his kutte and gun holster and hung them on the chair that was sitting to the right of the bed. He pulled off his jeans and shirt and climbed into bed with Harper who snuggled into his arms. Chibs held her close as she curled into him, her dark mahogany brown hair falling over the pillows as she curled into him, her head resting over his beating heart. He nuzzled her hair tenderly, before closing his own eyes as he tried to get some rest. He was happy knowing that Harper was with him, it would help both of them keep the demons from their past away.

At least for the night.

"Goodnight my mo chailn." Chibs whispered softly as her stroked her cheek tenderly and closed his eyes as he fell into a deep restful slumber.

* * *

It was 9:40 when Harley finally made her way to kitchen after her shower and got ready to go to CaraCara. Half Sack had already gone and smiled slightly before smoothing down her jeans and took a drink of the coffee the sweet boy had made before he left. Harper quietly came through the door and she heard a motorcycle driving away. No doubt the rider was Chibs.

Harley smirked at Harper as she walked into the kitchen. "Where have you been all night?"

"You bitch!" Harper said with some humour in her voice. "You took my car home, I searched all over the clubhouse for my keys, it wasn't until Half Sack got there, I found out you took my car home. By the way, really? You and the prospect?! You know he tried to show me the reason why he was called Half Sack. I don't know where the club finds some of these guys." Harper smirked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "He seems nice though." She wanted her sister to find someone who she could settle down with maybe the prospect was the guy who would make her his old lady.

"He's surprisingly good in bed." Harley smiled as she took a drink of her coffee. "Sorry I took your car, I couldn't find you so I figured you hitched a ride back home with someone else. Obviously you did not. So did Chibs bring you home?" Harley really wanted a happy ending for her twin sister. She wanted her to find that piece of her heart she lost when she lost Chibs and then Caden.

Harper ran her hand through her hair, and smiled broadly, "Yeah, he brought me home. I spend the night with him; we only slept...Har everything feels so right when I am with him. The pain goes away and I remember who I was before I left." Harper wanted that peace she use to have back in her life.

"Did you tell him about the baby?" She couldn't bring herself to say her nephew's name, it broke her heart.

"No but I did tell him about Jason partly, I just couldn't do it yet but maybe I will in a few weeks." Harper admitted as she looked at her sister's damp hair from the shower and her smart clothes and low heeled black boots.

She had left the room to get ready; she was going downtown later in the morning in order to start decorating the bar and finish meeting with the licensing people. She had enough money in the bank to pay for everything. Harley had offered to head over after work and help her get some of the easier things done around the bar before she call in a contractor. As she had finished changing her clothes, she heard a knock on the dour and Harley must have answered it. Harper walked out into the living room to see a battered and shaken Gemma followed by Tara and Donna.

"Gemma said she needs to tell us something." Donna explained concerned and Harley looked at her surrogate mother anxiously for a moment as did Harley.

"What happened, Aunt Gemma?" Harley asked worried.

Gemma broke down in front of the girls, "This is something I need you to promise me you will not tell anyone, especially Jax and Clay." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Promise me!" Gemma said sternly. Fear shot through Harper as she saw her strong Aunty Gemma breaking into a thousand pieces.

The girls all nodded in unison, Tara stood strong by her side. Harper studied her face and there was something that told her, that Tara already knew. She didn't have a problem with Tara but she would if she broke Jax's heart again. They were young and Jax loved her with everything he had, Harper knew that that sort of love could be overwhelming if you weren't ready for it, she didn't blame Tara for running when she did.

"Last night I was attacked by three men. They raped me. Girls I need you to be careful and always be in groups of two. This cannot happen to you!" She said sadly. "They wanted the club to stop selling guns to black. I know it had something to do with the visit we had last night. I recognized one of the tattoos." Gemma shuttered.

"Aunty Gemma, you need to tell the club!" Harley stood up and embraced Gemma.

"No sweetheart. That is exactly what they wanted. They want the club to implode. Just do as I said." Gemma looked sternly at Harley.

"Fine." Harley knew she would have enough people with her if she was at CaraCara, Bobby and Half-Sack would be there with her, Donna had Opie, and Tara had Jax and her job at the hospital...but what about Harper. "Harper needs someone to keep an eye on her at the bar." Harley spoke up.

"I will be fine Harley. No one really knows I am back in town right now so I think I can live in some animosity still." Harper glanced from Harley to the matriarch. Gemma frowned at Harper, Luann had told her about the attack she had been through in New Orleans.

"What? I will be fine. I have my knife and I carry a gun in my purse. I took self-defence classes after I was attacked in New Orleans. I can defend myself quite well but if it will make you all feel better I will ask one of the guys to keep an eye on me at night, when I am working at the bar alone." She rolled her eyes at them. They underestimated her, she would never let anyone hurt her like Jason and his friends had. She would get her pound of flesh from at least one of them. Harper had changed after that, she had become harder and colder but at the same time she was still that sweet young girl but hid it so no one could hurt her.

"Alright sweetheart as long as you are careful." Gemma knew the truth about the baby. Harper didn't know that Harley had confided in their aunt when she got home from the baby's funeral. She was a broken soul not only for the baby but for her sister who grieved his death deeply; her heartache was profoundly she pushed Harley and Luann away. Gemma understood where Harper's fierceness came from, it was the loss of that sweet baby boy. She understood all too well.

"Did you see the guys faces?" Donna asked gently as she looked at Gemma who had a distant look on her face as she looked at the young women and sighed before nodding.

"One of them was AJ Weston." She said quietly and Harley slammed her cup on the table while Harper had a violent urge to use her knife.

"The guy who was with Zobelle last night, when he came to Bobby's party?" Harper asked horrified and Gemma nodded numbly as the women took that in.

"Fucking animals." Donna said angrily as she shook her head.

Gemma thought about the white masks they wore to keep themselves indistinguishable but Weston's algiz tattoo to signify his white supremacy, gave him away. "Tara and I were going to head to the hospital. I'm in a lot of pain girls."

"Please at least let us go with you." Harley said what Harper was thinking. They did not want Gemma to be alone during this.

* * *

The hospital was exactly as Harper remembered it, cold and sterile. Hell, it was like all hospitals and she hated them but she was tolerate this one for Gemma. The story Tara and Gemma came up with was to see if they could get Abel in for a recheck. After that they were going to take a peek at Gemma. Abel checked out perfect, which the girls all expected. Tara handed Abel off to Harley and made her way back into the room with Gemma. It wasn't long before Abel started to fuss, Harley tried everything she could think of to get the baby to be quiet. She didn't want to upset the whole of the hospital. Harley didn't know if she wanted a baby especially now with a fussy one.

Harper rounded the corner after going to get coffee for her and Harley. She could tell that her sister was getting frustrated with the fussy baby, "Give him here." Harper said softly as she put the coffees on the table near where they were sitting. Harley handed Abel over to her, thankful to be rid of him she plopped down in the chair and drank her coffee. It wasn't long after that Abel stopped crying and her sister's humming filled the waiting room as she bounced Abel in her arms. Harley smiled at how content Harper looked, she would have been the best mom. Maybe one day she still would be.

"Harley, Harper what are you two doing here?" Wayne Unser asked them as he walked towards where they were waiting for Gemma. They did as they were told to do and lied to him about why they were there. "No need to lie girls I know what happened to Gemma. I found her this morning. So we are all on the same page in case the club shows up, Gemma was in a car accident! Get it?" Both girls nodded in succession. The little lie was now turning into a big one but they were both glad Unser had the mind to cover it up with a car accident because there was no amount of make-up that would have covered Gemma's bruises. "Where is she?"

"In room 203 with Tara." Harley told him pointing him down the hall. If the lie was going to work they all needed to be on the same page. Especially Gemma.

Abel began to fuss again, so Harper started walking around the waiting room with him humming a lovely little tune. She gazed down at the little boy, who almost lost his life due to his crack whore mother's addiction. Wendy never deserved Abel or Jackson's love. He had confided in Harper, that when he married Wendy, he was just lonely. He missed Tara. She had done the same thing when it came to Jason. She never loved him or really cared for him, she was just lonely and wanted some companionship.

"You're going to make a good mum, one day love." Chibs' voice pulled Harper out of her mind and back into the present.

Harper slowly turned to face him, sadness was written all over her face. The words were on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't tell him. "I hope so, Chibs." Harper said quietly as she smiled down at Abel who was happily playing with her locket which had a thistle interlinked with a lily as she bounced him. She sat down before playing peek-a-boo with him and Chibs, causing him to giggle quietly. She loved the sound of babies laughing, it was such a peaceful sound and she couldn't help but smile. Abel yawned and started to rub his little hands against his eyes; Harper snuggled him close and hummed to him while stroking his soft cheek. He looked just like his daddy; she knew that Gemma doted on her only grandson while Tara acted like his momma. He was surrounded by fierce women and strong men.

"When are ya gettin' the bar done up?" Chibs asked softly as he watched her bond with Abel; who was dozing off as they sat down in the chairs. Clay and Jax storming in looking worried as they spotted Harper with Abel, Chibs and Harley.

"How is she?" Clay asked anxiously.

"She's in with Tara right now." Harley stood up quickly. "She walked herself in there if that helps."

Jax made his way over to Harper and Chibs, he smiled down at them. "That look suits you both." He smiled at the makeshift family in front of him.

"And what look might that be Jackie Boy?" Chibs raised an eyebrow at Jax.

"You two having a kid." He said amused as Harper's smile faded slightly but came back as she stood up and gently handed a sleeping Abel to Jax. Harper knew that Chibs would have made a wonderful father if she had told him. But then it had all been snatched away like ashes.

"What's the time?" She asked quickly as she dug in her bag to so she could check her phone and saw it was nearing ten, she had a meeting with the agents at eleven.

"Nearly 9:30." Chibs answered patiently.

"Shit, I have to go." Harper placed a swift kiss on Chibs' cheek and went to say goodbye to the others. She smiled almost longingly at Jax and Abel, who had wrapped his little fingers around his father's kutte.

"Does it seem like she's hiding something, to you?" Jax asked quietly as they watch Harper walk away down the hallway.

"Aye, she was attacked in New Orleans. Almost lost her life." Chibs said quietly to Jax, not knowing if he had betrayed her trust or not but the club should know what happened to their own.

Jax glared back at Chibs, "You're fucking kidding me right? Why wouldn't Luann or Harley tell us about it?" He was about to stand up and confront Harley about it but Chibs stopped him.

"Jackie Boy, she didn't tell us for a very specific reason...the guy is the son of an Irish King. Harper is smart enough to know what we would have done and it would have started a god damn war. Just let it be for now." Chibs was the voice of reason.

* * *

Harper walked into the bar she could officially call her own and a smile crossed her face. She was finally doing something for herself and not for anyone else; all the years in school and all the sleepless over-nighters had led her to that very place. She had signed the papers and she was officially in the clear to sell liquor at the beginning of the following month. It gave her just enough time to get the place decorated the way she wanted. The person who owned it prior to her obviously ran it as a dive bar and the insides were left lacking. Harper had went and bought white primer paint after she had met with the state's inspector and licenser. She had plenty of time on her hands and she planned on keeping herself busy with the bar. So she turned up the radio loud to a station that had music with a good dance beat and started to prime the walls, covering the graffiti and taking away the smell of stale cigarettes that permeated the bar.

Harper's phone rang after she had primed most of the walls in the main bar area, there wasn't a whole lot of area to cover. The phone call was a welcome break, she glanced at the caller id before answering it. Chibs. Her heart skipped a beat, "Hello?" She answered as she turned down the radio that was blaring loudly.

"Where you at love?" Chibs asked amused.

"I am priming the wall at my bar. Care to join me?" Harper would have loved company hours before but she would have accepted Chibs' company at any time. Harley had called to tell her she was working late because of the Gemma fiasco so she probably wouldn't be able to make it.

"Aye. Have you eaten anything?"

Harper looked at the clock that once sat on the wall behind the bar but was now on one of the bar stools. It was nearly eight at night. "Um. No, is it seriously almost eight?"

Chibs laughed on the other side of the phone, "Aye, love. How's about I bring some food and a couple of beers and help you out." Harper could hear his smile through the phone.

"I would love that. Promise me you won't laugh at me when you see me. I had a little accident with the primer and it may have splattered a bit." Harper had splattering of white primer across her face and in her dark brown hair.

"I wouldn't dare." Chibs joked. "I will be there in about 20 minutes."

Harper couldn't wait to spend some more quality time with Chibs. She put down her paint brush and walked to the bathroom to go make herself slightly more presentable. She scrubbed as much of the primer off of her face that she could, touched up her eyeliner and added a little lip gloss to her lips and started back out to the main area of the bar to be greeted by three large men with white masks on. Her mind instantly went to what had happened to Gemma. The fuck if these man were going to do that to her. She wasn't wearing her shoes and glanced across the room where they sat with her knife inside. She had a better chance of getting to her purse which was sitting behind the bar, at least she had a gun in there. Harper played it cool as she walked behind the bar slowly.

"A little early for Halloween costumes, isn't it?" She said smartly as she watched the men move closer to where she was, one of them was blocking the entrance where she had just walked through. She lunged for her purse just in time to grab her gun and turn it one of the men. "Stay the fuck away from me." Her voice was strong but everything inside of her shuttered.

"Or what biker bitch, you'll shoot us?" The man asked sarcastically and Harper glared at him. She kept her eyes on the masked men as she made her way to the side of the bar where her knife was. She quickly jumped over the bar and went for her boots but dropped her gun in the process as one of the men grabbed onto her leg and pulled her down as just as she reached for her knife it The masked man punched her hard across the face, causing her stumble but she regained her balance and stabbed one of them in the upper thigh, she hoped it was fucking Weston that she stabbed.

"Fucking Jewish bitch!" The man yelled enrage; he punch her again as the other two grabbed at her but she kneed one of them in the crotch, causing him to yelp.

' _This would not happen again_.' She thought to herself as she fought back with everything she had. Thought she heard a motorcycle pull into the parking lot but then again it could have been wishful thinking. She hoped to God that if it was Chibs that he didn't get hurt as one of the men grabbed her by the arms, his breath reeking of meth and beer as she grappled with him, one of the men had kicked her knife away as she tried to desperately reach for it.

Instead she went for the next most powerful thing. "I'm Jewish from my mother's side, asshole!" Harper screamed enraged as she grabbed a tin full of paint and hit him with it. He stumbled back slightly.

* * *

Chibs had a gut feeling that something was wrong when he got to the bar and saw another car in the parking lot of the bar. It was a car he didn't immediately recognize and Harper didn't mention anything about anyone else being at there with her. He pulled his prepaid out of the pocked of his shirt and dialled Tig.

"Yeah?" Tig answered the phone.

"I think we have some trouble brewing down at Harper's bar, get your ass down here and bring some back up." Chibs hung up the phone knowing that every moment he waited could have meant more harm to Harper.

"What we did to Clay's old lady, is going to look gentle when we get through with you, biker whore." One of the men had found her knife on the ground and he was flipping it around in his hands.

"What are your friends goin' to say when they found out you got your ass handed to you by a little girl?" Chibs voice called out from behind them. His eyes met Harper's, she looked to be in one piece other than some blood dribbling down the side of her face. She was stronger than she let on; she was able to hold off three large grown men. He didn't know how Tig was going to handle the masked me, they may have look a little bit too much like dolls for him. He pointed his gun towards the men. "Now I might not be able to hit all three of you before you over power me but I sure as hell, will try."

Harper took it to her advantage that the men were no longer looking at her and shakily made her way to the side of the bar where her gun was. She felt panicked and didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to hold it together. This attack brought her back to the night of Jason's attack on her. Her heart rate picked up and she started to become short on breath... _Oh God not now_...she thought to herself, this was no time for a panic attack when Chibs life was risk. She used a trick one of her friends taught her, focusing on her fingers and what they were doing, holding her gun, her life line; then she moved on what she wanted them to do. It cleared her mind just enough to clear her panic. She stood up as the men were still closing in on Tig.

"Hey, fucker. What about me? I thought you wanted to wreck me." One of the masked men turned and walked towards her. It wasn't Weston from what she could tell but she didn't care anymore. She pulled her gun up and squeezed the trigger. Shit. She hit the man in the chest. He screamed out and he fell to the ground bleeding profusely all over the floor. Chibs fired a couple of rounds at the other two men who realized it was probably time for them to go.

Harper watched the man on the floor moan and flail as he bled all over the plastic she had laid on the floor to protect it from the paint. She felt oddly calm about what she had just done. She had protected herself, her family and the man she loved.

Harper shot another bullet into the man as he spat at her. Chibs walked over quietly, took the gun out of her hand and placed it on the counter before pulling her into his arms. His embrace helped her relax as he glared at the scumbag who had tried to hurt Harper.

"Who sent ya?" He asked calmly but Harper could hear the menacing tone underneath the calm question. Chibs glared at the man, who he had unmasked, he was one of Weston's crew.

The man spat at him. Chibs punched him hard and the rings clinked on his fingers as the man choked on his blood. Harper watched on in a cool calm.

"Chibs, I'm ok." Harper said quietly as she took his roughened hand and he looked down at her, before holding her tightly to him, breathing in her bluebell and lily perfume.

"If I'd been two minutes late..." Chibs said, his voice trailing off.

"But you weren't." Harper felt the tension and fear leave her body. Chibs kissed the top of her head.

"Well shit, looks like we missed all the fun, Hap." Tig's said as he entered seeing the dying man on the floor, mask lying next to him. He didn't know who he was but there was a familiar tattoo on the side of his neck that he saw peeking out from under his collar. He was a member of L.O.A.N.

Harper snorted against Chibs chest before turning around and facing Tig and the man who her sister called, Happy. "Oh we were just having loads of fun here." Sarcasm oozed thickly in her voice.

Happy shot the man in the head and the several more rounds in the man who was obviously dead.

"Is he dead Hap? Because I don't know if he is dead." Tig smirked over at Happy, who glowered back at him. He was not amused. "You good Harper girl?" Tig asked.

Harper nodded, "A little shaken but okay." Her mind went to the body on the floor, she moved her hand up to her neck to toy with her locket which she did when mindlessly while she was thinking but it wasn't there. She whipped her body around searching for floor where she had been for the locket.

"Harp, what's the matter?" Chibs gazed over at the freaking out girl.

"I've lost my locket. Where is it?" Tears were filling her eyes, she couldn't lose it; it was all she had left of him.

"We can get you another one, love. Hap, Tig would you be able to take care of this?" Chibs motioned to the body of the dead L.O.A.N member. They nodded as he made is way over to Harper who was frantically searching the floor on her hands and knees. "Come on Harper." He didn't want her in the bar in case they guys came back with back up or if the police showed up.

"No!" Harper shoved him away. "Where is it?" She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed into them. She had lost the one piece she still had of Caden with her in Charming. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

Chibs glanced helplessly over at the other two men who had started to roll the body up into the plastic. They shook their heads. "Harper, there is no need to be sorry. Come on, I can get you another locket love. Please come with me."

"My mom gave it to me, I have to find it." Harper said desperately as she started up her search again. Chibs sighed deeply as he helped her look for it. He was behind the bar when he spotted a delicate silver chain with an oval shaped locket with a thistle intertwined with a lily on it. It was lying on the ground open and he saw a photo of a tiny baby dressed in blue, it was a baby boy and a piece of dark brown hair, taped to the opposite side.

Who was the baby boy? Maybe it was one of Harper's friend's child in New Orleans or a little brother he didn't know about. He decided to ask her later about it, when she wasn't so worked up. That is when he saw Harper's silver moon and black stars tattoo on the left side of her stomach, partially covering the scar from her beating. There was something he hadn't noticed before, it had tiny scripted initials beside it. _~CFT_

* * *

 _Enjoy and Chibs is getting closer to finding out the truth. :)_


	5. Hidden Secret

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with Eowyn628. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. RhondaL, niki salvatore, otte1978, Chibs Telford's Lover, musicluver246 and katannc.**

In The Blood

Chapter 5

* * *

Days had passed since the attack on Harper and Gemma with no other implication that there would be anymore. Maybe it was just the calm before the storm, none the less each of the girls had an armed escort whenever they went out. Harper and Harley joked about their babysitters but knew they were out of necessity.

Harley was more than pleased to find that Half Sack had volunteered to stay with her. When there were breaks at CaraCara, they would go into the office for a quickie or two before having to go back to filming. For a man with only one ball he certainly knew how to use it. Harley was glad he hadn't had his dick blown off in the process because the boy was loaded. She often found herself smiling as she thought about him. What the hell was happening to her?

"Harley?" Harper called as she wandered into the warehouse they used for videoing the porn movies. The sounds of moans and smells of lubricant and sex bombarded her, she wondered how anyone could work in that atmosphere. She had been introduced to sex at an early age because of her mother's lifestyle but she never wanted to work in the studio like Harley had. Thankfully, their mom never allowed Harley to work on the other side of the camera like she once wanted to. Harper smirked at the thought of what their dad would have done if she would have followed in Luann's footsteps and become a porn star. He probably would have busted out of jail and set his oldest daughter straight.

"In here." Harley's voice called from a set that looked like a high school locker room.

"Reliving your teen years?" Harper teased her sister.

"Shut your mouth." Harley smiled at her sister. "You know that was your teen years." She teased back.

"Oh right?! It was mine wasn't it?" Harper thought about the one time that she had sex with a boy she liked in the locker room of the school and nearly got caught by one of the teachers. She shook her head at her youthful carelessness. "We need to get going. Aunt Gemma wants us to be at her place in a half hour." Harley gave Harper a confused look. "We are helping her set up for the barbeque, remember?"

"Shit, I completely forgot." Harley said alarmed as she quickly washed her hands. They started out of CaraCara towards where Harper had parked her car. Half Sack followed closely behind them; admiring the way both of them swayed when they walked. "We're going to Gemma's" Harley turned back to tell Sack.

* * *

Gemma had become extremely distant towards Clay after her attack and it pained the twins deeply to see their surrogate mother going through what she was. Harper wanted to kill that AJ Weston while Harley wanted to blow Zobelle's head off. They wanted to, but the both knew they wouldn't act upon their violent thoughts, unless pushed to that point.

They reached the house, Harper pulled her classic car to a halt and the twins, both got out, it was a humid day so both were wearing sleeveless tops, Harley wore a dark red tank top with her silver mermaid locket, tight dark blue skinny jeans and black boots. Harper had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top and her very well worn but comfortable black cowboy boots.

Donna was outside and smiled at them both warmly as Tara excited the house for some fresh air.

"Hey." The Delaney twins said in unison, sometimes they spoke at the same time and it scared people.

"Sounds like Gemma needs to go shopping." Tara rolled her eyes. She had been with Gemma all day and she was ready to run screaming to the hills. As much as she loved Gemma, she could be over bearing and bossy.

"We can take her if you need some down time or some alone time with Abel." Harper knew how Gemma was and how hard it was to spend time with her when she was in her moods.

Tara broke a huge smile. "All I need is a few hours. I want to shower and clean up before the party tonight. Neeta has Abel and one of the Nomads is staying with them at the house so if I go home I will be okay."

"We have the prospect." Harper looked back at the floppy haired blonde, who was leaning against his bike.

"Juice, inside. He's been put on Gemma duty." Donna smirked. Poor kid.

"Poor bastard." Harper said sympathetically as she lit up a cigarette and inhaled it as her black tank top raised up slightly, showing off her tattooed body. Her star and moon tattoo was placed on her left hip and when she was younger and in Charming she had gotten a crescent moon tattoo on her right wrist. Moons were by far her favorite. Harley had an array of star lilies on her right shoulder and stars on her right ankle. They weren't tattoo freaks but they weren't shy of ink. Their ink all had significant meanings to them.

"Harper...what's CFT?" Donna asked quietly. Harper was silent for a minute as was Harley when she took a deep breath and sighed heavily

"It's my son's initials." She said quietly, causing the two women to stare at her in shock as they took in the news that Harper had been pregnant and had a baby. Harper realized what she had said, she hadn't meant to say anything about Caden so soon or ever for that matter.

Harley's eyes filled with tears but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. Her sister had just revealed something she had kept locked up so tight that she thought she might explode one day. "It's about time, the truth comes out."

"What? Who? Where is he?" Donna was shocked her best friend had never told her this news. Obviously Harley knew.

Tears brimmed up in Harper's eyes, "Caden died when he was ten days old. He was born so early because of the attack. He had been wounded too, he fought so hard for those ten days." She thought of how his dad would have been so proud of him and how tough he was but his little body was just too weak to go on.

"Was it his father who attacked you?" Tara asked, how could someone do that to their own child?

"No." Harper slowly wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced up at Donna and Tara. "The father was just a one night stand and he didn't and still doesn't know about Caden." She wanted to keep it that way, for now.

"Jesus Christ, Harper." Donna was upset as she hugged Harper tightly and she hugged her back, feeling eyes brim with tears as she thought of her sweet baby boy. Caden would have made his dad proud. Tara who was also visibly distressed by this news hugged Harper tightly as well.

An uninvited visitor pulled into the Morrow driveway. Agent Stahl stepped out of the car with David Hale and Unser. They made their way over to the group of women.

"I'd like to ask Harper Delaney a few questions." Stahl stated calmly as she looked at the young woman who stared back at her calmly.

"About what?" Harper asked wearily as she looked at the older woman, she knew from what the others had said about Stahl that she was bad news.

"About a man called Jason Gallagher, Edmond Hayes said that you and Jason were a couple and were expecting a child." Stahl said innocently.

Fucking Edmond, he had been the one who introduced them, he should have warned Harper about Jason's ill temper but he never did. "Like I said before, you can talk to me with my lawyer present. Now if you would excuse us, we have to take care of our aunt who has been in a car accident." Harper growled. She was going to kill Edmond if she ever saw him again.

"Well I can make this easy on you and speak with you here or we could always go down to the police station." Stahl started to reach for her hand cuffs.

There was something serious was going on. Harper took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind, she wouldn't have been surprised if someone had tried to kill Jason. "Why does it matter who I dated or if I was expecting a child? Maybe you should focus on finding the fucking bastard who killed my mother!" She began to yell at the Agent.

"Stahl maybe we should just let her be. Give her time to grieve and take care of Gemma." Unser said quietly as he tried to pull the smug woman away from Gemma's house.

"I am not done with you!" Stahl turned and forcefully shrugged Unser's arm off of her.

"Fucking bitch." Harley cursed angrily as they headed inside the house.

Gemma immediately put them to work with Harley helped Gemma with the cooking, while Harper cut up tomatoes. Her mind swept with memories as she remembered Jason and how he'd been sweet to her but that had been hiding his true face. In reality, Jason Gallagher was a cruel man; who was one of the most feared members in the True IRA that lived state-side. His father Kellan O'Malley was one of the Irish Kings, he had taken his mother's maiden name when he moved to the US to keep from rousing suspicion. Harper wasn't scared for herself; she was scared for her family and the man she loved. Harper knew Chibs despised the cause that he had once held so dear. Something had changed and he had left when Jimmy O'Phelan had scarred him. That was how Filip became Chibs.

Harper chewed on her lip as she remembers the phone call that she'd had with Fiona Larkin, Chibs' estranged wife and the whole reason why she'd left Charming.

* * *

 _Chibs was in the shower after their night and morning together. His phone had been ringing on and off since he had stepped in the shower. Harper finally answered it thinking it could be something to do with SAMCRO._

 _"Hello?" Harper innocently answered the phone._

 _"Is Filip there?" The woman on the other line had a thick Northern Irish accent._

 _"I'm sorry he's in the shower. Can I take a message for him?" Harper sat up pulling a sheet around her nude body._

 _"Tell him his wife called." Fiona knew he fucked around with other women but the audacity of one of them answering his phone and rubbing it in her face._

 _"Wife?" Harper's mouth became dry. In all the time that she had known him he never mentioned anything about a wife._

 _"Yes. I am sure you're the whore he is sleeping with." Fiona's tone was harsh._

 _"I..." Harper didn't know how to answer was that what she was?_

 _"Well princess, tell him, his WIFE called and that his daughter wants to talk to him." Daughter...wife...Harper's head was spinning. He had a family and there she was falling in love with a man she could never have._

 _She quickly got dressed and wiped her eyes before writing a quick note for Chibs and hurried out of his apartment feeling ashamed and heartbroken. She had fallen for a married man._

* * *

Harper shook her head, trying to push the painful memory away as she finished cutting up the tomatoes before placing them in with the salad that was in the dish Gemma had placed out for her.

"Hey, what did the ATF woman want?" Gemma asked curiously as she stood next to her; while they prepared the food for the others. Donna had taken on the task of cooking a pie with Tara, Ellie and Harley.

"She wanted to know about my relationship with Jason, Edmond Hayes told the bitch about me." Harper said grimly, rolling her eyes.

"Cameron Hayes' son?" Gemma questioned. She knew snippets about who the Sons were dealing with and Cameron Hayes was one of them. Tara had actually saved his life several months earlier when he was hit by a stray bullet that nearly killed him.

Harper nodded, she had met Cameron on one of his trips state side; he was a nice enough man when it came to the Irish. "I am sure Edmond is a fucking rat." Thinking back to the suspicious things he did when he was in Louisiana. "He probably ran because Jason found out." She shuttered at the thought of what Jason was capable of.

Gemma shook her head, "Care to join me on a trip to the store? I need more dressing and potatoes. You know how those guys eat." She smiled at Harper whose mood was fouled by the mention of the ATF agent. Juice stood up and started to follow Gemma and Harper.

"Whoa, Skippy. Sit and stay." She pointed at the table. "We're taking the prospect. I don't need those two have sex in my house while we are gone." She pointed at Harley who was paying more attention to Half Sack than the fruit for the pie in front of her.

"Sack!" Juice barked at him, he was oblivious to the fact that Gemma had volunteered him to go with them. "You're with Gemma and Harper."

Half - Sack nodded and kissed Harley tenderly before grabbing his kutte, she smiled at him and watched him go as she waved at Gemma and Harper.

* * *

Driving to the supermarket was a nice change for Gemma, who had been confined to the house. Gemma and Harper stepped out of the car after Half Sack parked his bike behind them. They head into the supermarket to get the food that they needed. Harper walked beside Gemma; she grabbed a bag of potatoes. Gemma had been staring at the salad dressing and froze at the sight of a young blonde haired woman. The same woman who had knocked her out.

She was running across the main street. Gemma's hand went to her purse out of reflex.

"Sweetheart, would you mind paying for this stuff, I miss placed my wallet." Gemma said to Harper as she handed her a random bottle of salad dressing and did not take her eyes off of the blonde as she made her way out of the store.

"Sure..." Harper watched Gemma run out of the store and trying to catch site of what she was going after. "Sack? Can you go after her? NOW!" Harper barked an order at him. That was a first for her.

By the time she got out of the store, Gemma and Half Sack were walk back from where ever it was Gemma was running to. Gemma never run. "You okay Aunty?" She searched her face for answers.

Gemma's chest was heaving, "I really need to quit smoking. Fucking bitch was quick." Harper frowned. "I saw the bitch who made me think her baby was chocking, the one who handed me over to those bastards." She whispered to Harper, since Sack was so close to them.

"That fucking bitch!" Harper cursed infuriated. She glared in the direction that Gemma had come from. She thought of all the horrible things that she would do to her if she ever got her hands on her.

"Come on, let's go." Gemma said grimly. Harper nodded as she followed her towards, Lowell and his son, Moby. To Harper's surprise but secret pleasure, Lyla and her son Piper were talking to Moby and Lowell.

"Hey there, Lowell." Harper said warmly to the man who wasn't much older than herself.

He smiled affectionately at her, "Hey there Harp."

"Moby!" She smiled and knelt as the little boy ran in threw himself into her arms. He remembered her. While Lowell was in treatment Harper had taken care of the sweet little boy who was four at the time. He had gotten so big!

"Aunty Harper!" He rewarded her with a kiss and her cheek. "I missed you so much!"

Harper laughed at the boy who had grown at least a foot since she had last seen him. "I've missed you too, little man. You taking good care of your daddy like we talked about?"

"Yes. He has been being really, really good!" He smiled back at her. "Do you want to come over tonight? Lyla will be over too." His blue eyes pleaded with her as he looked back towards Lyla.

"Well I can't tonight but how about you all join us at Clay and Gemma's for dinner?" She suggested as she looked up at Gemma who smiled down warmly at her. If that was something Harper needed she couldn't deny it.

"We'd love too, thanks Harper." Lowell said touched. He had always been fond of Harper. He had a crush on her in high school but Harper seemed so far out of his league. Then he met Moby's mom, the rest was history. Harper smiled at him and Lyla before they walked back to their cars and head back to Gemma and Clay's house.

* * *

Chibs drank his Scotch with ease as the house boomed with the voices of the other club members.

"I'm gonna go to Harper's bar when it opens, finally a bar not owned by Nords." Bobby said contently. Of course he would go to Harper's bar, even if there were bars that weren't owned by Nords. That is what SAMCRO did for their family. Chibs smiled at Bobby. There was a soft wrap at the door, Chibs stood and answered it since he was the closest to the door.

A young kid stood outside, with a package in his hands. "Here." He shoved the package in Chibs' hands and ran off. The package was labelled _Filip Telford._ Chibs cautiously opened it and saw it was a DVD with Harper's name on it in black marker.

"What's that?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Not sure," he turned the DVD over in his hands, seeing Harper's name written across it made him sick to his stomach. "Clay can I used the TV in your bedroom?" Chibs asked his president. He wanted privacy while he watched whatever might be on the DVD.

"Of course," Clay looked at him with concern.

"You want me to go with you brother?" Bobby offered as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Nah, I got this." Chibs walked towards the back of the house to Gemma and Clay's bedroom. He turned on the TV and tentatively put the DVD into the player. He was reluctant to press play. He took a deep breath and pressed play; the screen was dark for a few moments before a young woman with her back to the camera appeared on the screen. She was coming out of a bar called Deveraux, she was saying good bye to someone before walking away from the camera.

 _"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?!" A thick Irish accented voice asked cruelly. The young woman turn around, revealing her face; Chibs froze at the sight, his heart felt like it was being broken into pieces._

Harper...his Harper.

 _"Leave me alone, Jason." Harper said calmly as she kept on walking. Jason pursued her on the streets of New Orleans._

 _"YOU SHOW ME SOME RESPECT, SCOTTISH LOVING WHORE!" Jason snarled enraged as he backhanded her, causing her to fall over and land on the pavement._

Chibs felt his hands ball up into fists as he watched the film helplessly, unable to do anything. Chibs continued watching and noticed something he hadn't before. Harper was pregnant. His anger surged in waves now as Jason kicked her while she tried to get up. Harper instinctively curled up in the foetal position trying to protect her unborn child.

 _"Come on Jason, get her in the alley." A voice off camera called as Jason and another man_ _grabbed Harper by the arms and hauled her to her feet._

 _Jason grinned evilly, "Please Jason..." Harper pleaded with him as she struggled to get away._

 _"Shut the fuck up, you stupid whore." He punched her hard in the side of the head._

 _Harper crumbled to the ground and didn't move, if he hadn't known any better he would have thought she was dead. The guys took a rope and bound her hands together above her head. They laughed and took drinks out of a bottle of Irish whiskey. Once Harper was bound they stood around her and waited for her to wake up. It didn't take her long to regain her consciousness. She struggled against her restraints._

 _"Let's get this show on the road." Jason smirked. "I'm sure that the bastard's dad will enjoy this video one day." He moved closer to Harper, struggled frantically. "It will be fun cutting the bastard out." Jason pulled a knife out of his pocket._

 _Harper screamed, "No...God please no!" As she struggled to get away._

Chibs wanted to reach through the television and grab Harper and kill the fuckers, who did this to her. He had to turn his head as Harper's painful screams pierced the room. That is what the scar was from, Jason hadn't tried to gut her, he tried to cut a child out of her. Chibs couldn't watch anymore he turned off the television and pulled the DVD out of the player. He broke it into a dozen tiny pieces but it couldn't stop the sound of Harper's screams that echoed in his memory. She had been pregnant when she had been attacked in that DVD and now she wasn't, something bad had happened and Chibs wanted to ask her what had happened but couldn't bring himself to as he looked at the broken DVD before picking it up and taking it downstairs where he threw it into the trash.

"What was the DVD about?" Juice asked curiously as Gemma, Harper, Lowell and Lyla came in with Piper and Moby, who both went to play with the other kids.

"Just some sick joke, kid." Chibs said as he glanced quickly at Harper who smiled at him and he gave a sad smile back and head outside for a smoke.

He wanted to kill Jason and his crew of animals. He walked back in and looked over at where Harper was helping the others cook dinner. She had been hurt so badly and he blamed himself for what had happened. He also decided he needed to find out what had happened to her baby.

* * *

Harper took a deep breath as she drove into Teller-Morrow. Chibs had been avoiding her since the dinner at Gemma and Clay's house. He had been cordial and polite but he didn't look at her with the same intensity and love she was used to. And she was damn well going to confront him about it. She pulled her car to a stop and stepped out, her heels clicking on the ground as she made her way towards the garage.

"Hey, Harper girl. You okay?" Tig smiled at her as she walked towards the where Chibs was fiddling with a motorcycle engine.

"I'm okay Tiggy. Can you give us a minute?" Harper glanced over Chibs who looked up at her and the back at her work.

"Sure, I'll let you two lovers talk." Tig said amused as he left to have something to eat in the office. Harper looked at Chibs, who had been silent while he gazed at her.

"You've been avoiding me, Filip." Harper said quietly. She said his first name, she hadn't called him that since they had slept together.

"Aye, I saw a DVD and...I saw yer ex-boyfriend attackin' ya along with his crew...I know ya were havin' a barin." Chibs said quietly as he looked at the dark haired young woman.

Tears flowed from Harper's eyes. "There's a video?" She hadn't known that Jason had filmed her attack and the fact that Chibs had seen it broke her heart.

"I destroyed the one that I received. Lass, why didn't you mention anything about the baby?" He questioned. He didn't understand why she wouldn't have mentioned the child. Maybe it hurt too much.

"I..." She knew she should tell him that Caden was his but how could she especially now that he had seen the video. How anyone could have videoed what happened to her. She felt sick to her stomach, she ran to the closed garbage can and vomited up the contents of her stomach. Harper rose and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She turned back to tell Chibs about Caden and he wasn't there. Turning she saw he had walked off to move a van that was sitting in the parking lot. He was avoiding her because of what he had seen on the screen. He had seen how weak she was.

Everything after that happened so quickly, she went to go after him but he was suddenly running towards her. "Shit! Go!" He yelled at Harper who was stopped suddenly as she watched the van explode and watched Chibs get thrown into the air and land hard on the ground, his head taking most of the blow.

"Chibs!" Harper screamed as she ran to him. God please don't let him be dead, she plead with the God who hadn't answered her prayers two and a half years ago. She cradled Chibs in her arms; he had blood oozing from his head. "Someone help please!" She screamed as Jax and Tig ran over to help Harper.

Smoke was billowing from the now burning van. Bobby had been smart enough to call the ambulance while the others stood over Chibs. Harper wouldn't allow anyone to touch Chibs. His blood stained her blue jeans. His breathing was shallow.

"He's alive…but he needs to go to the hospital." Harper said in a panic.

"Done sweetheart." Bobby assured her.

 _'Please don't take him away from me too. Please God.'_ Harper said a silent prayer as she held Chibs tightly as she brushed his hair off of his face.

* * *

Uh oh. Here comes the angst.


	6. When The Levee Breaks

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with Eowyn628. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

 **Apologies for the late chapter, Eowyn628 was busy and so was I but we hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

In The Blood

Chapter 6

* * *

Chibs had been taken to St. Thomas Hospital; Harper had rode him in the ambulance; she didn't want to leave him. She paced the waiting room, waiting anxiously for news; she bit her lip worriedly. Harper mindlessly spun her locket around in her fingers, glancing at the words written on it: ' _S leatsa mo chridhe gu bràth_. It was Scottish Gaelic for 'my heart belongs to you forever'. She had asked the man who had fixed her locket in New Orleans to inscribe, it on the back of her locket so would have a part of Chibs and Caden with her wherever she went. She bit her lip harder as she blinked back tears. Jax, Harley, Half Sack, Juice and the rest of the Sons who were at the club house waited for news; Gemma and Clay had just arrived and sat with them. No one wanted to think about the club without the Scot.

Tara came towards the group with a look of relief on her face. Jax and Clay walked towards her as she entered the waiting room where the remaining members of SAMCRO sat. Harper was on the edge of her seat and waited on baited breath to hear any word on how Chibs was doing.

"He's in critical but stable condition. He has cranial bleeding, which was caused when his head hit the ground." Tara said, sounding very doctor like. "We are hopeful that he will come around in the next 24 hours."

Harper stood up quickly, "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, come with me." Tara led her back to Chibs' room. "I'll tell his nurse you're his wife because family, is all we can admit." She placed her hand on Harper's shoulder and squeezed before she left the room.

Tears filled Harper's eyes as she took in Chibs, his head was wrapped tightly with gauze, was hooked up to an ECG that beeped rhythmically. His eyes were closed as if he were just sleeping but she knew far better than that, he was in a medically induce coma. She moved a chair next to his bed and sat down next to Chibs. Harper took his hand into hers; her strong, invincible Scotsman seemed so fragile now. "I'm so sorry Chibs. I'm sorry you had to see the video and that it made you feel differently about me. I know I should have told you about Caden but I knew you would go after the bastards who tried to kill us. He was the most beautiful baby, you would have been so proud of him...he fought so hard to live...but it wasn't enough. I was a bad mother, I didn't deserve that sweet angel. " Tears flowed freely and hard down her cheeks as she confessed everything to an unconscious Chibs. "You cannot leave me. If there was ever any part of you that loved me, don't leave me too. I'm so sorry for not telling you. I just couldn't let you get hurt by Jason and his crew. God, I'm so sorry Chibs." Harper said sorrowfully as she kissed his bandaged covered forehead tenderly. She looked at the man she loved who was fighting for his life. She would keep vigil over him, until he was better.

Juice had come to check on how Harper was holding up and froze at the mention of being a mother and felt his eyes burn but quickly pulled himself together. He'd ask Harper later; right now he would look after Harper and the man who was like a father to him.

* * *

Ernest Darby was a lot of things but he sure as hell wasn't someone who went around blowing people up and raping women. He had heard of what happened to Gemma and Chibs and the attempted and failed assault on Harper; he wanted nothing to do with any of it. He had been blackmailed into dealing with the shit Zobelle and Weston threw at him. He had heard Cameron Hayes and his weak son, Edmond had switched sides which was going to make for an interesting situation for SAMCRO. Now Edmond was fucking Ethan Zobelle's daughter Polly; he would never turn on that little piece of ass. He looked around and spotted Gemma, he quickly hurried over, to her and took out the envelope that he had been told by AJ Weston to give to Gemma and Clay. Weston wanted Darby to watch their reactions but little did he know, Darby was going to leave as soon as he handed that envelope over to Gemma.

"Look I know we're on different sides of the fence Gemma...but I'd never do this shit to you, I swear." Ernest said firmly as he handed her the envelope. She frowned as she watched him walk away. Gemma carefully opened the large manila envelope and pulled out its contents. There were surveillance photos of Gemma, Tara, Donna, Harley, Lyla and Harper; they were all going about their days without cares in the world.

A note fell to the floor and Clay picked it up, _'THEY'RE NEXT, PRESIDENT!'_ He crumpled the paper in his hand and held it tightly. Like hell they were going to hurt his family.

Clay paced the waiting room, they needed to go into lock down. "Tig, call Hap and see if he can come down and bring some of the Nomads with him. Jax call Sack and tell him to get to the clubhouse with Harley and Lyla. We're heading into lock down." He held the surveillance photos up for the others to see.

The guys did as they were told as Gemma walked up to Clay. "You know you're going to have a hell of a time getting Harper to leave Chibs bedside."

"She'll come to the clubhouse whether she likes it or not. I will carry her kicking and screaming if I have to." Clay said sternly.

"Oh I'd pay to see that." Gemma laughed. It was the first time since she was attacked that she laughed.

Clay smirked at hearing her laugh. They both went to Chibs' hospital room they found, Harper holding Chibs hand tightly. Her face paled as they walked towards her with foreboding looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried as she saw the grim expressions on their faces; Clay watched the door wearily.

"We're going into lock down, Darby gave us photos of that were taken of the ladies of the club. I refuse to let anything happen to my family." Clay said sternly as he gave her the photos and she stared at them in shock. There was one of her and Harley that was taken right outside their house. She looked at the clothes, it had been taken the day before.

Harper knew what a lock down meant and she was not going anywhere, "I can't leave Chibs here on his own." Harper said firmly as she held onto his hand tightly, while the unconscious man slept.

Clay rubbed his face, "You have a point, sweetheart." He stood there for a moment watching one of his most loyal club members. "I threatened to carry you out of here kicking and screaming but I am not going to do that. We will have a member here 24 hours until Chibs is released so you can stay." Clay conceded knowing that Gemma had basically raised the girl so she was just as stubborn if she put her mind to something.

Harper gave Clay a weak smiled as he smoothed down her hair. "Thank you, Uncle Clay." She felt a sense of relief wash over her. "You'll take care of Harley won't you?" She couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her sister.

"Of course, sweetheart. Just as well as you will take care of Chibs." Clay looked at her and then back at Gemma. "Let us know if anything changes over night." Harper nodded softly as she looked back at Chibs and said more silent prayers.

* * *

Juice had the first watch over Chibs and Harper. He wanted to get her alone so he could ask her about the baby. He had a sneaking suspicion that Chibs was the father of her baby; otherwise she wouldn't have apologized to him. Juice quietly walked into Chibs room and held up two cups of coffee one for each of them. He handed one of them to her before he sat down beside her in one of the hospital chairs; at least the chairs were comfortable as Juice glanced at Harper who was holding Chibs hand tightly.

"Harper is Chibs the father of your baby?" He asked quietly and Harper looked at him in shock for a minute wondering how he had found out about Caden. She realized he must have overheard her earlier when she had been talking to Chibs and confessing about their son.

"Yes, he was." Harper said quietly, unable to lie to Juice, who loved Chibs like a father figure.

Juice took that in silently as he looked at Harper, who had a sad smile on her face as she thought of her son who had been her pride and joy from the moment she had learned she was pregnant.

"What happened to your baby?" Juice tried to quench his curiosity.

Harper went into the story about what happened to her in New Orleans and how Caden had died as a result of it. Juice sat there quietly and took it all in. He couldn't understand why Harper hadn't told Chibs. He would have loved that baby with everything he had; he would have taken care of Harper. Juice thought back to the days after she left, Chibs was a mess although he didn't come out and say it. He had been quick to anger and didn't tolerate anyone's shit; when he had always been the opposite of that. Juice could see that Harper's leaving cut him deep because he had loved the girl. He knew that now more than ever, Juice had seen the way Chibs looked at Harper and the way she was with him. They loved each other.

"Why didn't you tell him?" He asked bluntly.

Harper shook her head sadly, "I didn't want to ruin his family. I didn't want to be the other woman who swooped in and broke what he had. His wife made it clear to me on the phone that day that I was just some whore he fucked. When I found out I was pregnant...I was going to call but then as time went on it got harder and harder."

"Didn't you think he would catch on when you came back with the kid one day?" Juice wasn't trying to be rude or mean, he was just inquisitive. He wanted to know where Harper was coming from...he wanted to be sure his dear friend wasn't hurt again.

She let out a small laugh and looked over at Juice. "I was younger and stupider. I never thought that far ahead. And don't give me that look. I know I need to tell him, Juice but I am so afraid I am going to lose him. After the video we are hanging on by a thread."

Juice frowned as he thought about how Chibs had changed towards Harper the night he received the DVD at Gemma and Clays. There was more on it, than Chibs had let on. "What was on it?" He asked absentmindedly.

Harper sat silently for a moment, trying to figure out if she should tell him or not, "Jason, recorded what they did to me and someone sent it to Chibs..."

"Jesus, Christ." Juice said horrified. His mind went to how off Chibs seemed to be after he had watched the DVD and how distant he'd been towards Harper as a result of the ordeal.

"I know I have to tell him but he'll go after them; they'll kill him. New Orleans is a hot bed for the IRA in that area and if it hadn't been for my friends in the French Quarter…I'd be dead, too." Harper said sadly as she held Chibs' hand tightly.

"How old were you when this happened?" Juice asked quietly. She was younger than him, maybe twenty-five now.

"I had just turned twenty-two, I was stupid and I paid the price for sleeping with a married man." Harper said sadly.

Juice sighed sadly as he took in everything Harper had thrown his way. "Does anyone else know?" He asked quietly.

"Well, now…You. Gemma, Donna, Tara and Harley are the only ones who know what happened but Donna and Tara don't know that Chibs was the father and neither does the club. I'll tell everyone but not now, not with the ATF and L.O.A.N roaming around, Jason's dad...is an Irish King." She admitted ashamed. If she had to admit it, Harper actually felt good to tell someone the truth. She felt a little lighter after her and Juice talked. He ended up staying there most the night and keeping company while she watched over Chibs.

* * *

The following day the doctors decided to see how Chibs would do out of his medically induce coma. Harper had been with him all morning and there hadn't been any changes. She laid her head down on his bed and watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Chibs' chest. The next thing she knew she was being awaken by a hand petting her hair gently. Harper sat up slowly and stretched her aching body. At first she didn't know where she was but then quickly remember the events of the prior day. She sat up quickly to see Chibs staring back at her.

He was awake!

"How's your head doing?' Harper said relived as she looked at Chibs whose head was bandaged as he grimaced slightly and touched his head.

"Aside from having a slight headache, I'm fine lass." Chibs said quietly and frowned. Juice came in looking slightly uneasy along with a beautiful dark skinned woman with black curly hair that had grey in it.

"Filip?" She questioned in a thick Irish accent.

"Shite." Chibs muttered quietly under his breath. "What are you doing here Fi?" As he glanced over at Harper quickly and then back to Fiona.

Fiona studied Chibs and the young brunette girl who each had a hand intertwined with the others. "Hello Filip." She walked over to his bedside and kissed his cheek softly. "I heard about your accident. I came to check on you."

Both Harper and Chibs both tensed up at the show of affection. Harper stared at the woman who she had imagined looked differently, the woman who had been a cause of her heart break and pain. She couldn't help but hate and partially blame her for what happened to Caden. Harper looked up at Juice, who shrugged. "I'll give you two a few minutes." Harper said sadly as she stood up reluctantly.

"Ya don't have to go." Chibs grabbed Harper's hand gently as she rose from her chair.

"No, I do." She said harshly as she glared over at Fiona. Wanting nothing more than to act upon her impulse to punch her in the face.

"Ya don't have to go." Chibs repeated knowing it was futile to ask her to stay. She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room with Juice, who had become her constant shadow.

* * *

Fiona watched on silently and frowned before a look of contempt came over her face. "I'm guessing that's the whore, who answered your phone three years ago, Filip." She assessed bitterly and Chibs scowled at her. How dare she call Harper a whore?

"Harper ain't no whore, Fiona." Chibs said warningly, he knew that if Fiona was here then Jimmy O' was here as well. He was on high alert.

"Well if she isn't a crow eater, what the hell is she then?" Fiona asked angrily as Tara stepped into the room check on him. She sensed the tension between Fiona and Chibs and quickly turned around and left the room.

 _'My old lady.'_ Chibs thought privately but didn't voice it because he didn't want to give Fiona anymore ammo against Harper. "She and her twin sister are daughters of a member, Otto Delaney." Chibs said calmly.

Fiona didn't care who she was, Filip was her husband and like hell if she was going to let some hussy have him. "I don't care who she is Filip, she's young enough to be your daughter."

Chibs grimaced at Fiona's reaction, she was jealous. "You lost the privilege to care Fi." He thought about how he used to love Fiona with all his heart and how her betrayal caused his scars, physically as well as mentally. He used to look at his Glasgow smile and think about how much pain they caused him but as he grew older they were his battle wounds; his reminder of how he would never allow another woman treat him like that again.

"Now love, don't talk like that." Fiona touched Chibs' face gently. "You know my heart belongs to you."

Chibs turned his cheek from her touch, "That might be true but my heart has been elsewhere for years. I know you're the reason she left Fiona."

Fiona thought about the news Jimmy had received from Jason about how he was dating the girl who was pregnant with Chibs' bastard. It broke Fiona's heart, she wanted her sweet revenge but not at the cost of the wee one she carried inside of her. Now Chibs would never know his child and Kerri would never know her brother. It made her sick. Jimmy had made her watch the video of Harper's brutal attack, she was ill for days. Fiona had to give it to the girl, she was a fighter. The young woman had tried to fight the men with such ferocity. She fought for her unborn child's survival. Fiona knew that Harper had lost the wee one because of the attack. She couldn't help but feel slight sympathy for her.

Chibs was still unaware that he would have been a father again but she could understand why Harper hadn't told him. New Orleans as a whole, was swarming with IRA members and those who were true to the cause; if Chibs would have stepped a foot in there, he would have been good as dead. Harper wasn't stupid that was for sure.

"How's my girl?" Chibs asked curiously as he mentioned his daughter who he hadn't seen since she was five years old.

Fiona smiled. "She's doing fine; she sends her love." Fiona assured him, just as Gemma stepped into the room.

* * *

Gemma had found Juice watching over a forlorn looking Harper when she arrived at the hospital, at first she wondered if something had happened to Chibs but Juice informed her that Fiona was there. Nothing like rubbing salt in Harper's gaping wound. Gemma was only scared of two women in her life, her mother, Rose and the Irish bitch, Fiona.

"Everything okay, sweetheart?" Gemma walked in and kissed Chibs' forehead.

"Aye. How's Harp?" He asked, he was more concerned about how she was taking the visit than actually caring if Fiona was in the room or not.

"Juice is keeping an eye on her." She reassured him. "She hasn't left your side since the explosion." Gemma added just to rub it in that Harper was there to stay.

Chibs thought about how he had treated Harper prior to the explosion. He had been so upset after seeing the video of her torture, it hurt him because he could have prevented it, if would have just gone after the headstrong girl. He blamed himself for what happened to Harper and her baby. Shit, he should have blamed Fiona.

Fiona glanced over at Gemma, "How are things, Gemma?"

"Oh you know, someone has to keep all of these men in line." Gemma said smiling down at Chibs. "Well sweetheart, I just wanted to check on you. I am going to take Harper to the cafeteria for food. I am not sure when she ate last." Gemma left the room leaving Chibs and Fiona alone again.

"She doesn't like me very much, does she?" Fiona observed as Chibs watched Gemma leave.

"Not really, she loves Harper and Harley like they're her own daughters." Chibs said seriously.

Fiona nodded, Gemma was a fierce mother just like her. She would slit the throat of anyone who tried to hurt Kerrianne.

"Where's Jimmy?" He asked wearily, thinking of the man who had scarred him, stolen his wife and daughter before exiling him from the IRA and Ireland.

"He's at a meeting with Cameron Hayes, it gave me time to sneak away." Fiona answered easily as she looked at her estranged husband. "You love her, don't you?" She asked finally and Chibs looked at her before nodding, he wasn't going to lie.

"More than anythin'. I'll always love you because you gave me Kerrianne and I love her so much but Harper...she saved me from becoming someone that was killing me from the inside." Chibs admitted to Fiona.

Fiona was stunned by Filip's confession. "There is something about her Filip..." Fiona started, she wanted him to know the truth but knew she would potentially be putting his life in danger, especially if he found out why she was really attacked.

"What is it Fiona?" Chibs voice oozed with annoyance. He had a feeling she was trying to start trouble; she had always been a jealous woman.

"Nothing. Never mind." Knowing Chibs would know it if she came up with a lie? "She's so young. What do you think Kerrianne would think of having you with someone who is young enough to be her friend?"

Chibs shook his head, which was beginning the throb. He gazed over at Fiona, she had used the Kerri card awful quickly. She was jealous of his affections towards Harper. "You should leave Fiona." Chibs never thought it would pain him to say that but it did. They had, had a great life together when they were younger but now his life was in Charming. He wanted his life to be with Harper.

Fiona nodded sadly, knowing that she had lost Filip the minute that she had started sleeping with Jimmy O'Phelan. She kissed Chibs forehead tenderly before grabbing her bag.

"Tell Kerrianne that I love her." Chibs said quietly. Fiona nodded as she left the hospital room. She eyed Harper who sitting beside Gemma and Juice with a coffee in her hands; she looked up at Fiona.

"Look after him, he loves you and...You better tell him soon about his son." Fiona said bitterly but also respectfully as walked away. Harper looked on in shock, how the hell did she know about Caden?

"How does she know about what Jason did to you?" Juice asked stunned as he looked at his friend.

"Jimmy O'." Harper responded promptly, she knew he was one of the puppet masters of New Orleans. Or that is what she could assume, there was enough connections there. "Or maybe the Irish Kings, I don't know. All I do know is I cannot tell Chibs yet. It needs to wait until he recovers." She thought about the rage that would surge through him, not only towards the men who attacked her but towards her. She just wasn't ready to lose her little bubble of solace, yet.

* * *

Gemma just sat and listened to Juice and Harper, she was glad the girl had someone else to confide in. When Juice was a prospect she had secretly hoped that Harper would have went for him. He had always been a sweet kid with a good head on his shoulders, but she had another man on her mind. Gemma had to admit she liked how Harper and Chibs were together since she came back. He was sweet on her and was obvious she still cared deeply about him. She wished that things would have went differently.

Harper stood and stretched her body out, "I am going to go back in with Chibs."

Gemma looked at Harper's clothes, which were still stained with Chibs blood, "Sweetheart, I am going to get you some clean clothes." Gemma shook her head and smacked the back of Juice's. "Why didn't you stop over at her house on the way back up here and bring her clothes, sparky?"

Juice shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed the back of his head where Gemma smacked him. She could really pack a wallop behind her petite hands. "I can go get some when some of the other members get here." Juice said quickly as he watched Harper make her way back into Chibs room.

"It's good she's told you. Harper needs to tell Chibs but not when he's in the hospital of all places otherwise, he'd cause himself further injuries." Gemma said grimly as she watched Harper disappear behind the door.

"How do you think he'll react?" Juice asked quietly.

Gemma was silent then as she imagined how Chibs would react to hearing that Harper had been pregnant with his baby. "Pissed, enraged, grieving and heartbroken." Gemma said sadly when she noticed Jax come over with Opie and an upset Clay.

"What is it?" Gemma asked worried and Opie held up a newspaper clipping. Gemma took it from him and read it.

 _'New Orleans Daily.'_

 _'SAVAGE ATTACK ON YOUNG COLLEGE STUDENT CAUSES HORROR!'_

There was a photo of Harper, it must have been from her college id or something like that. Gemma studied the paper clipping, "Where did you get that?" She asked she stood and looked over at the men.

"It was delivered to the club house. Why the hell didn't we know about this? We could have taken care of her." Clay growled. "She was pregnant and they almost killed her." He hated to think of the horror that Harper went through, he was the first one, who had held the sweet baby girl when Otto brought her and Harley to the club house. She would always be his peanut.

Jax glanced at Gemma and Juice who seemed to be unfazed by the news about Harper's attack. "You knew didn't you?" He directed his question towards Gemma.

Gemma gave Jax a small sad smile, "I've known for a long time sweetheart. Luann told me when it happened and Harley and I have talked. Before you guys all freak out, she didn't tell you because of who did it...she saved you from a war, that would have destroyed everything you have built." Gemma knew what her son and husband were thinking.

"What do you mean, mom?" Jax wanted to go in and confront Harper about what happened, he cared about her like she was his sister and he would never allow anyone to be treated that way.

"Sweetheart, she was in a relationship with the son of an Irish King. It would have ruined your arrangement with the Irish. "

"Jesus Christ." Jax muttered stunned at the fact that Harper had been seeing someone who was the son of an Irish King, the fact that they had hurt Harper, made him sick.

"Who's the father?" Clay asked urgently and Gemma looked at him as if he was asking a stupid question and he froze then as it dawned on him that Chibs was the father.

"Chibs." Juice said quietly and Jax stared at that revelation as he took the news in.

"Does he know?" Jax asked quietly and Gemma shook her head. Every last person who knew Chibs, knew that he would slaughter the Irish for what they did to Harper.

Gemma shook her head and glared over at Juice; he really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. "No and we are going to keep it between us for now. Chibs needs to recover and I will work on getting Harper to talk to him about it. Until then you keep you mouths shut. We don't need Harper to run again." Gemma's mothering instinct kicked and knowing that Harper needed to be the one to tell Chibs about Caden or it could totally ruin whatever love they had blooming.

"You're right, she needs to tell him, but he needs to mend first. IF any of you say anything to anyone else. I'll have your kutte." Clay growled. He knew keeping this to themselves was important because someone wanted it out badly.

Gemma smiled at Clay, she was grateful for his support. Her mind couldn't help but wander to Harper, who was young and stupid when she ran from the one man that gave her the kind of peace she needed in her life. She was made a bad decision when it came to her choice not to tell Chibs she was pregnant because she knew he would have forced her back to Charming. Harper was stubborn and strong-willed and didn't want people to tell her what to do with her life, she wanted control of hers; she always had. But unfortunately she had learned a harsh lesson in love and loss.

* * *

 _Chapter 7 will be the fall out. :)_


	7. Heartbreak And Sorrow

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with Eowyn628. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

 **Trigger Warnings: This chapter mentions child loss and dark themes.**

 **Also, this is where secrets are revealed.**

In The Blood

Chapter 7

* * *

Harper had changed out of her bloody clothes and into the clean ones that Gemma had Juice bring her. She shoved the dirty ones into the bag before she sat down next to Chibs, who was awake and looking at her; he silently took her hand in his rough one.

"How are you feeling?" Harper asked concerned as she smoothed back his dark brown hair which now had streaks of grey in the hair. She thought it only made him more attractive and distinguished.

"A lot better than I did earlier. I'll be happy when I can get out of here though." Chibs said restlessly.

Harper let out a sigh, she would he happy when Chibs was out of the hospital as well. "I'll be glad when you're out of here as well." She smiled softly at him.

Chibs studied her, she didn't have any make up on and she looked exhausted but she was still beautiful. "Have you slept at all since I've been here?" Chibs reached up and brushed his hand gently down Harper's face.

"I took a short nap." She yawned at the mention of sleep.

Chibs moved over and patted his bed, Harper gave him a confused look. "I know telling you to go home and get some sleep won't work so climb in here with me and we can both take a nap."

Harper climbed into bed with Chibs and laid on her side so she was facing him. "I wouldn't have been able to go home anyway. Club is on lock down, thankfully Juice and one of the Nomads are cased with keeping an eye on us."

Chibs tensed up as he looked at Harper, "What happened?"

Harper let out a little laugh as if his accident wasn't enough of a reason. "Well you getting blown up didn't help anything but Clay received some photos of us, girls along with a threatening note."

"Shit, where's yer sister?" Chibs asked worry radiated from him. Harper smiled reassuringly at him as she checked her phone. There was text message from Harley assuring them that she was safe at the club house with the others. It was as if she had read Harper's mind, she often thought that she could.

"She's at the club house." Harper explained softly as she curled into him, she knew that once Chibs was released from the hospital, she would have to tell him the truth about how he would have been a father again. That is if she hadn't met Jason that is.

"Good, I'm sorry I ignored ya the last few days." Chibs said quietly as he held her hand tightly and she smiled at him softly, a look of sadness in her smoky hazel eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Harper whispered and slowly closed her eyes.

Chibs briefly thought about how she had been pregnant, but right now they didn't need to talk about it. He just wanted to hold Harper, he relaxed as he embraced her. "Ta gra agam ort." Chibs whispered softly to Harper, who has started to fall sleep to take her.

She was going to ask him what it mean but refrained as sleep embraced her. Little had she known Chibs had finally confessed his love to her. A love that she had been waiting for, for years. She should have fought for that love, not only for herself but also for her son. She had been a coward and she was selfish but most of all she had lied to the one person she loved most.

* * *

Chibs woke to hear Harper's whimpers, "Please don't take Caden...I want him so badly!" Harper had tears dripped out of her closed eyes.

"Harper, wake up." Chibs said comfortingly. Harper's eyes snapped open, it was all just a dream. Her cheeks and eyes damp were brimming with tears; Chibs gently wiped them away and held her tightly to him.

"I let my boy down." She was ashamed. Harper buried her face into Chibs chest and he simply held her tightly. He looked at the dark haired woman that he loved with all of his heart.

"Ya didn't love. You tried to protect him and yer boy knows that, I promise." Chibs said soothingly as Harper sniffed. She longed to tell Chibs the truth but she couldn't unless she wanted Chibs to get himself killed by Jason and the Irish.

"It just hurts." She said sadly.

"Aye, love. I know." Chibs kissed the top of Harper's head and held her tightly as she wiped stray tears from her eyes. She desperately wanted to tell Chibs about Caden but she didn't want to lose him too. She didn't know how he would react to the news but she did know he would want to go after the bastards who caused their pain and his son's death.

"I love you, Filip." Harper gazed up at him, her hazel eyes fixed on his deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry I ran. I'm sorry I let you down. I was stupid and young." And she paid the ultimate price for her betrayal.

"Harper, you mean the world to me." He thought about his confession to Fiona as well as to himself, he loved Harper more than anyone else. But as he stared at her he couldn't help but wonder if she was hiding something from him and wonder if she would run again when things got tough. Chibs shook his head trying to rid himself of the negativity that coursed through him. "I love you too, Harp." He said softly as he placed his lips on hers.

Harper felt a wash of happiness run through her, Chibs loved her and it made her heart soar as she wrapped her arms around him and happily kissed him back before pulling away so he wouldn't hurt his head. "I'm so sorry for running away, Filip." Harper said sadly as she smiled up at him with genuine sadness and Chibs kissed her forehead.

"All that matters is that yer here now with yer family." Chibs said softly. Harper smiled as she curled into him again. He felt a smile curve her face as they both fell back to sleep, blissfully unaware of the chaos that was in the process of happening.

* * *

Harley sat beside Gemma, and the other ladies of the club. Lock down, if anything was boring, thankfully they had each other and the kids to keep them entertained.

"Is Chibs the father of Harper's baby?" Tara asked out of the blue.

Harley shook her head, "That is not my secret to share." She held on to Harper's secret tightly.

"Sweetheart." Gemma looked at Harley but she stared back with a ferocity that made Gemma realize she was not saying a word.

"I will put it this way, whoever the father of that sweet little baby boy is, she kept him in the dark only because she thinks she is protecting him from something much worse than heart break. And I have told her over and over to tell the man...but she is too afraid. She knows first-hand what those men are capable of." Harley glanced over at her friends and then took a large drink of her beer that as sitting in front of her. She just wanted her sister to be in a good place in her life and until she came clean about Caden she wouldn't be. She needed to grieve the loss of her son along with his father. Harley would support her, she had been devastated when Caden had died at only ten days old. His little lungs hadn't properly developed, he had also lost lots of blood when Harper did. Something inside of Harper broke that night Caden died. The hospital had been good to her sister; they had gotten her to talk to a grief counsellor and go to a support group for grieving mothers and fathers who lost children. The loss of her nephew was partly why Harley was afraid of having children; the club had so many enemies and one wrong move could cause the club to be slaughtered like animals.

Tara gave Harley a look that said she had figured it out. If Tara had figured it out...then it was only a matter of time before Donna and Lyla pieced the clues together. Harley longed to tell the others because she didn't want Harper to be alone and continue to believe that losing Caden was her punishment for not telling Chibs that he would have been a father and sleeping with a married man.

Luann had talked her daughter into burying her grandson in Charming but Harper refused to stay longer than a few hours, just long enough to bury her son and she left again. She didn't want to deal with the grief, it cut her so deeply and caused her more pain than she was dealing with physically. When Harper got back to New Orleans, she started to look for a new place to live, thankfully her boss and friend, Remy who had allowed her to stay in his apartment above his garage. Remy had watched over Harper from day one and had been adamant that Jason was no good for her but she didn't listen and she learned the worse way, a woman ever could. Remy helped the girl pick up the pieces of her broken life.

* * *

Harper roused to the doctor talking to Chibs about his scan. "Well Mr. Telford, if this scan looks good we will probably send you home today."

"I think this is the first time I would be happy to say I have a thick skull." Chibs joked with the doctor. He still had a dull headache but he expected he would have one for several days; his brain had taken a lickin'.

"I suggest you wake up your wife so we can get things moving along." The doctor said as he exited the room to prep his team in radiology.

"Wife?" Chibs mutter softly as he brushed a wisp of hair off of Harper's face and kissed her forehead gently.

"Mmm..." She mumbled as she stretched out next to Chibs. He caught a glimpse of her scar and his stomach clenched in anger but Harper turned and smiled sleepily at him.

"Did ye know yer were my wife, love?" He questioned her.

Harper nodded her head sheepishly. "Tara had to tell the hospital that we were married so I could stay. I forgot to mention it to you, sorry if it caught you off guard."

"Aye, its fine love." Chibs said easily as he stood up cautiously. His scan only took fifteen minutes but it took the doctor another hour to look at his scan. When the doctor went back to Chibs' room he told him he was free to go. Chibs was pleased that he could get the hell out of the hospital. Harper stepped out of the room to phone Jax and Gemma to let them know that Chibs was being release from hospital. He got dressed and put on his kutte, feeling at ease as he touched his forehead which was no longer covered in a bandage. He looked out the door at Harper was talking to Gemma. Chibs couldn't help but sense that Harper was holding something back from him and he decided he was going to talk to her about it when she got back into the room. But she was accompanied by Jax, who had announced that they would be having a little get together in his honour.

Chibs kissed Harper; she smiled at him, her hazel eyes sparkling happily. She placed her arm around Chibs waist as they small group walked out of the

"Man, you gave us all a scare." Jax said playfully as he smacked Chibs on the back lightly.

"Just keeping you on your feet Jackie Boy." Chibs smiled over at his dear friend.

Chibs stepped out of the car, he couldn't ride his bike for at least week while his brain continued to heal. He waited for Harper to come behind the car and took her hand into his, she had been there for him when he needed her the most and he loved her all the more for it. "Let's get you settled in." Chibs smiled over at Harper.

"No place like home." She said wryly. At least she would have Harley to keep her company most of the day. She really just wanted to get to her bar and continue getting it all set up so she could open on time but that was not happening.

"Shh. I think it's great. I'll have you at my beckon command any time I need you." Chibs visualized Harper in a sexy little nurse uniform; he smiled. "Do you think your sister could get her hands on a sexy nurse uniform for you?"

Harper smirked, she liked where his mind was going, "Not sure but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Clay walked out of the club house followed by Tig, Bobby and Piney. "Welcome back, brother." Clay embraced Chibs as he glanced down at Harper, who had released Chibs hand from her grip. "Glad you recovered so quickly."

"Aye, so am I." He nodded.

"We were just heading out to see the Irish. Jimmy O is in town and wants to meet." Clay started towards his bike.

"I'm comin' too." Chibs said stubbornly. He refused to be left out of the meet with the Irish. He would find out why Jimmy was there and what he knew about the bastard Jason.

Harper shifted uncomfortably on her feet, thinking about the one and only time she met Jimmy O. He was a smug asshole, who had his hands in many different pools. He had betrayer written all over him. She also knew that there was no talking Chibs out of going with the rest of SAMCRO. "Be safe." She said softly to him as she kissed his cheek and went inside the club house.

Chibs watched her go and got into the van with Half Sack as they started driving away from the club house to meet Jimmy O' Phelan and the Irish.

* * *

When Harper entered the club house everyone stared at her with looks that were sympathetic, sad and understanding. Donna, Lyla, Gemma, Harley and Tara, all hugged her. Lowell placed a pot of coffee on the table before joining them at the table they had sat down at.

"You and Chibs ok?" Harley asked softly as she drank her cup of coffee in complete delight, Harley loved her coffee and while Harper did, she preferred hers with lots of cream and weak.

"He told me he loved me." Harper said quietly with great pleasure. Harley knew how Harper felt about Chibs so she didn't even need at ask what she said in return.

"How are things going with you and Half Sack?" Harper asked as she looked over at the smitten man, who she happened to catch staring with dreamy eyes at her sister. He flushed red and acted like he was doing something else.

"He's sweet." Harley smiled at her sister. "I really like the boy and he's a fucking animal in bed." Harley confided in Harper.

Harper laughed merrily. It was the first time in days that Harley had heard that wonderful sound and she joined in. It wasn't long before their happiness was completely squashed by the presence of Agent Stahl, who walked into the club like she owned the place and sat down at the table with Harper and Harley.

The twins both glared at her, she remained straight faced and unflinching. Stahl stared at Harper. "Miss Delaney, there is no getting out of this today. I met a friend of yours and he filled me in on a lot of information on you."

Harper felt her blood run cold then as she looked at the older woman coldly and nodded at Harley; telling her that it was ok to go. She could handle this herself but it didn't stop her older sister from glaring at Stahl before walking over to where Half Sack was. Stahl stared at Harper curiously.

"So what so called information do you have on me, Agent?" Harper asked sarcastically as Stahl pulled out a file from her black handbag and showed photos of herself in New Orleans with Jason. Then there were photos of Jason's crew and she stilled as she saw photos of her bloody, beaten body and then a photo of Caden.

"The fact that you were Jason Gallagher's old lady for at least three months, you were involved with the New Orleans chapter of Sons of Anarchy and were also pregnant with Filip Telford's son...Caden right?" Stahl asked innocently.

"I dated him." Harper only confirming one part of what Stahl wanted to know. "And of course I kept in touch with my father's motorcycle club."

"What about the rest of it, there are police reports that say you were attacked brutally in New Orleans and your son died as a result of it." Stahl pushed.

It was the one point of being home so far that Harper had wished she was back in New Orleans. "That is a matter of public record, Agent Stahl." Harper said matter-of-factually.

Stahl pursed her lips together, Harper wasn't giving anything away. "Was it Jason and his gang who attacked you that night?" Stahl asked.

Harper shook her head, "Like I told the police, I don't remember what happened, I just remember being hit over the back of my head."

Agent Stahl was getting nowhere with the girl so she tried another tactic. "I spoke to Edmond Hayes, he told me everything." Maybe this route would help her connect Jason to the Irish Kings and to Jimmy O. Her career was riding on this case.

"Edmond Hayes..." Stahl thought she had gotten her, "Who is that?" Harper held her ground and lied through her teeth. She had always been good at lying when it came to keeping her family safe.

"The son of wanted IRA criminal Cameron Hayes, he says that he saw you with Jason Gallagher at a bar on Bourbon Street called Irish Soul, is that true?" Stahl asked calmly and Harper nodded then as she sat up straight.

"Yes I did go to that bar but I've never met Edmond Hayes in my whole time of residing in New Orleans, sorry." Harper said calmly and Stahl glared at her, she was not getting anywhere. She stood up forcefully and walked out of the club house and left in a huff.

"She looked pissed." Donna said amused and Harper chuckled. Her mind wandered to the meeting with Jimmy O. She just prayed the Chibs was safe. Shoot, she wanted all of them to come back safely!

* * *

Chibs sat at the table beside Clay as they both talked to Jimmy O, the rest of the members were dispersed around the bar. Jax sat down on a bar stool as Jimmy O' talked to them patiently.

"I had no idea that Cameron switched alliances." Jimmy said calmly and Chibs snorted then, he didn't believe that for a minute.

"Bullshit." He spat dangerously.

"You know everything that your boys do, Jimmy. Keep him in line, so we can get these guns to their rightful owners and you can get your money for the Irish Cause." Clay said coolly. He could see Chibs was having a hard time keeping his wits about him.

Jimmy smiled wryly. "Aye, Clay. I'll reign Cammy and the kid in. I am only doing this because we have been in business together for long enough Clay." He glanced over at Chibs who looked pale. "Sorry to hear about your accident Filip. I know that Fi came to visit you."

Chibs stared the Irish man down, "She did. I sent her away."

"She said she saw Harper." Jimmy had a bit of humour in his voice, he wondered what he saw in the petite, brunette. She had nothing on Fi, unless she was good in bed that was one thing he never asked Jason when he set up her attack. He had arranged the whole thing from Ireland. At first Jason was against it, but one night he called Jimmy and told him he was all in because Harper was in love with the fucking Scot still. Jimmy wanted to get back at Chibs and what a better way, he would have his lover and his baby murdered. He was disappointed to find that she was alive and she had never told the club or Chibs about what happened. Being back in town seemed like a good time to remind them both of their loss.

Chibs stared at Jimmy, how the hell did he know Harper? Then it dawned on him that Jason had spoken with him and he was most likely behind everything. Chibs tried to remain calm but there was a slow fire that was burning white hot within him.

"How do you know about Harper?" Jax asked Jimmy.

"I keep tabs on dear Filip here. My dearest Fiona was very upset when she told me that Filip had moved on with some biker whore." Jimmy said easily as he glanced at Chibs to see his dark brown eyes blazing with anger. The other were disgusted by the fact Jimmy had called Harper a whore and tried to handle what they were hearing.

"We've moved on, Jimmy." Chibs said coldly, he wanted to do nothing more than beat the absolute living shit out of Jimmy and then cut him to pieces.

"Aye, shame though, about your bastard though, isn't it?" Jimmy asked in mock sympathy as he looked at Chibs, trying to gauge his reaction to the news that he would have been a father again.

"What are ye talkin' about?" Chibs asked darkly, his hands balling up into fists as Jimmy looked at him with fake surprise. Clearly Harper hadn't told Chibs that she had been pregnant with his child when Jason had attacked her with his crew.

"You mean, your whore didn't tell you?" Jimmy asked surprised. Jax and Juice exchanged looks as the both stood and moved to Chibs' side. They knew he would lose his shit when he heard what Jimmy O was about to say. "Surprised to hear she didn't tell you Filip."

"What are you talking about Jimmy?" Bobby piped in, he was one of the only members of the club who had no clue what happened to Harper and her son.

Jimmy raised his eyebrow, he was enjoying the fact that he was about to tear apart Chibs life. "Seems that the sweet lass, was carrying your bastard when she was attacked." He smiled briefly at Chibs.

Chibs slammed his fist down on the table and stood up so his chair went flying back. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about Jimmy." He growled as Jax and Juice grabbed on to his arms in case he decided to take his anger out on Jimmy. "If it was my baby how do you know?"

"I know because of this, she and Jason fucked her long after she was pregnant. Leaving you as the only person who could be the bastard's father." Jimmy said amused as he tossed a necklace towards him over the table and he picked up as he saw the familiar chain along with the shape hanging off it as he looked at it.

Harper's crescent moon necklace and there was a newspaper clipping of Harper and what looked like a baby in an incubator cot to keep him warm as he looked at the headline.

 _'New Orleans Daily.'_

 _ **TRAGERDY AS VICTIM OF BRUTAL ATTACK LOSES HER BABY BOY!**_

Chibs felt numb, Harper had been pregnant with his baby and the little boy was his, had been his and was gone, she had never told him; he felt enraged.

"That's sick!" Bobby spat repulsed. His Harper girl would never do such a thing to Chibs. She would never hide something like that from the club. "Such horrible lies." Bobby growled.

Chibs shoulders sagged in defeat, he knew Harper had hiding something from him but he wasn't sure what now he knew. The baby she had lost was his, that baby in her locket was his, CFT...Telford. He didn't even know his son's name...he never knew he had a son.

That is exactly what Jimmy was looking for, that look of defeat in Chibs eyes. That look of betrayal. He couldn't wait to see what chaos ensued. "Clay, it was good seeing you. I will take care of the gun problem." Jimmy said pleasantly as he shook Clay's hand and left with Donny. The others watched in a shocked silence. Juice knew that he had to warn Harper that Chibs knew about Caden.

 _'Harp, Jimmy O' told Chibs that the baby was his and not Jason's.'_ Juice typed quickly and sent it as Chibs got up and stormed outside. The remaining Sons hurried after him; shit this was gonna be bad.

Chibs needed to have a chat with Harper, she had been pregnant with his child, his baby boy. And he never got to meet him, shit he didn't even know about him.

* * *

 _The truth is out_


	8. And The Walls Came Tumbling Down

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with Eowyn628. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

 **Trigger Warnings: This chapter mentions child loss and dark themes.**

 **Also, this is the fallout.**

In The Blood

Chapter 8

* * *

Harper sat outside at the picnic table, she stared at her cigarettes and pushed them away. She was sick to her stomach and didn't know why, the last time she had that feeling was years ago at Caden's funeral. She had come home and didn't want to be seen, she didn't want the club to see the bruises her body bared, but most of all she didn't want them to see the hate she had for herself.

"Hey. You okay?" Harley asked as she set a drink in front of Harper. She had made her a mint julep, Harley had recognized the peaked look on Harper's face; she was close to being ill. She sat down beside her sister and put her arm around her.

Harper shook her head, "All this shit being brought up. It hurts just as bad as it did when I first went through it. I am sick to my stomach with the thought of having to tell Chibs about Caden." She had gone over what she was going to say in her head and her justifications of why she never told him.

"Do you want to visit Caden's grave?" Harley asked knowing that often made her feel better. "You haven't been back there since his funeral." She hadn't risked going there even though she had longed to when they buried her mom.

"Yeah, I need to go visit him. I just have to have some space." Harper said quietly.

Harley told the others where they were going and went back out to her sister who was snuggled with Moby at the picnic table. She whispered something to him before kissing his head and sending him back into the building. Half Sack wandered out of the club, he was going to accompany them to the grave yard. The girls and Sack rode in silence, when they reached the Charming Cemetery; Harper's eyes were drawn to the Cherry Blossom tree that her mother had planted next to Caden's grave. She quickly got out of the car and started walking towards the grave as painful memories swept through her memories.

* * *

 _Harper stared at herself in the mirror with dull hazel eyes, she had done her hair in a neat updo, applied her make-up and dressed. She had chosen a black knee length dress with black lace and a black leather blazer. She slipped her feet into a pair of black heels as she looked around her bedroom._

 _Her baby...her sweet baby boy was gone._

 _Harper hadn't been home in about 6 months and her mother hadn't changed a thing. It was exactly the same as it had been the day she left Charming. She didn't want to come back home but her mother and sister insisted that Caden be buried in Charming because she wouldn't be away from home forever. Little did they know she never intended on returning._

 _"Harper, are you sure you don't at least want me to call your Aunt Gemma?" Luann stood in the doorway of Harper's room._

 _She glanced up at her mother, she felt numb, and she didn't even feel the pain that ravaged her body just hours before. "No, absolutely not. No one can know I am here. I just want this nightmare to end." Harper said sharply._

 _"Alright, sweetheart." Luann said gently._

 _Harper wiped her eyes which were brimming with tears, she was heartbroken over the fact that she was burying her son. She took a deep breath and exited her room, Luann walked with Harper down the stairs where Harley was waiting. She had chosen a lovely black dress as well. The three women walked outside where their car was waiting to take them to the funeral._

 _A hearse met them outside of the Catholic Church; Caden would have a proper Catholic funeral. It was the one thing Harper had been adamant about. It was what Chibs would have wanted for him. Her eyes brimmed with tears then as she thought of Chibs, she loved him so much but knew that she could never tell Chibs what Jason had done or she might lose him too._

 _The funeral passed quickly, Harper sobbed hard as they lowered her son's tiny casket into the ground. She couldn't help but think about how cold he was going to be, how alone he would be without his family. Harper fell to her knees, why had her son been punished for her mistakes? She cried so hard she couldn't catch her breath._

 _Luann knelt next to her grieving daughter, it broke her heart so badly. "Shh, baby." She tried to sooth her._

 _"I want him back. I need him, he's all I had left of him. He was perfect..." Harper hurt so badly, her numbness was gone and replaced by the pain of her loss. She just wanted to hold Caden one last time...just one more second. He was her perfect little creation, he never knew he had been conceived in love._

 _Harley stared down at her sister, who was in so much pain and suffered so deeply. She felt so useless and helpless as she looked on with large angry tears falling from her eyes. She hated that her baby sister was suffering so much. Harley walked to her sister over and held her hand tightly as the priest spoke softly from the Bible, a look of sadness in his eyes._

 _The funeral had finished, Harper stroked Caden's headstone tenderly. "I love you so much Caden, my sweet baby boy." Harper whispered tenderly as her heart broke. Luann held her tightly along with Harley. They placed flowers down before going back to the car that awaited them. Harper silently sobbed, leaving her heart behind with that tiny baby._

* * *

Harper wiped her eyes and she looked at the grave with her heart was full of so much love for her son but there was also so much sorrow that accompanied. "Your dad knows, Caden." She whispered.

It was just a matter of time he found out he was Caden's father. She needed to tell him the next time she saw him. She took a deep breath and turned to walk back to the car as her cell phone buzzed in her bag. It was a text from Juice... _Harp, Jimmy O' told Chibs what Jason did to you and that the baby was his and not Jason's._

"Fuck!" Harper said loudly as she stormed towards the car where Harley and Half Sack waited. Fucking Jimmy O, she knew he was behind it all. "I am going to fucking kill, that Irish bastard." Harper's anger surged through her. She was going to lose Chibs, she knew it.

"What is going on?" Harley looked at her with concern. Harper showed her sister the text from Juice. "Oh, shit! We need to get back to the club house." She had known that they were already pushing the lock down rules but shit was definitely about it hit the fan.

"We better go." Half Sack said worriedly as they all got into the car. Sack sped back to the club house, hoping they would get there Clay and the others. Harper anxiously bit her lip as they drove back; she was relieved to see they had arrived at the club house first.

She stepped into the club house where everyone was doing their own thing. Tara came over with Donna, Lowell and Lyla, sat with Harper at a table. "I need to tell you all something." She said bravely as she played around with her locket. Harper was scared of how they'd react but she couldn't keep the secret anymore.

"What's wrong, Harp?" Donna asked apprehensively.

Harper took a deep breath then as she began to speak. "Chibs is Caden's father." She confessed quietly. The group stared at her in shock then as they tried to absorb what she had just said. "He knows now because of Jimmy O. I...He can't get hurt. If he hates me so be it but he can't go after Jason or he will end up dead. Shit we might all end up dead." Harper said in a panic.

Donna looked at her dear friend, who had just confessed this to everyone who was within hearing range. "How could he hate you for trying to protect him and the people he loves?"

Harper ran her hands through her hair which was flat and in need of a good washing, "I never told him about our son. I never gave him the chance to be in Caden's life. I could have called when I found out but I didn't. "

As soon as Harper finished her sentence, the sound of Harley's pulling into the lot of Teller-Morrow made her heart drop. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die, shit she wished she could just disappear. She wanted nothing more than to run than to face Chibs and the rest of the club. Harley walked up beside Harper and held her hand tightly as the guys started to file into the club house.

Harper braced herself for backlash but none came. She watched all of the guys went to their families, old ladies or croweater of choice. She kept an eye out for Chibs when Harley nudged her gently and she looked to see Chibs walking straight towards her but then turned and walked towards his dorm room. He had so many different expressions on his face that it frightened Harper. She gave Harley a faint smile before going to follow Chibs into his dorm as Harley watched. Harley just hoped that this didn't break them.

* * *

Chibs sat down on the bed his dorm room and opened a pack of cigarettes before lighting one up and breathed heavily as the door opened. Harper walked in with some trepidation before closing the door behind and looking at him quietly.

"We need to talk." He said coldly and Harper cringed at his cold, harsh tone but knew she deserved it as she walked over and sat down in a chair beside of his bed.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered pained.

"I want to hear it from your mouth." Chibs voice was cold, almost emotionless. Harper didn't know what scared her more, an overly emotional Chibs or an emotionless one.

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, she could feel panic creeping up on her. Chibs would never hurt her right? She took a deep breath hoping to calm her turbulent stomach, "He was yours." Harper said in barely a whisper. "I found out I was pregnant, four weeks after I left Charming. At first I didn't want to call because I didn't want to ruin your marriage and the family you had built for yourself. Believe me I picked up the phone so many times to call you but I couldn't do it." Tears began to fall from Harper's eyes as she confessed this to the man she loved so deeply it hurt. "I met Jason and he...well you know what he did. After I woke up in the hospital after the attack...I had thought they cut him from me. I just about lost my mind until Harley told me that Caden was in the NICU. He was 12 weeks early, which normally wouldn't have been a big deal but he sustained wounds in the attack and with my blood loss. He fought so hard for ten days our son was a fighter." She finally brought herself to look up at Chibs.

"Why didn't you tell me? You never gave me a fucking chance to be a father to the boy because you were too fucking selfish!" Chibs growled at Harper who flinched.

"I wasn't selfish, I had already lost Caden; I didn't want to see you die so I kept it a secret. I begged Harley and mom not to tell you so you wouldn't be in danger!" Harper cried thickly as tears brimmed in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"Ye, had no right keeping that from me, HE WAS MY SON TOO! MY FLESH AND BLOOD!" Chibs snarled enraged and Harper gulped back tears as she moved towards him, trying to comfort him but also breaking apart from the inside.

"I know, I know and I am so sorry Filip, so sorry for everything." Harper said honestly as a single tear slid down her right cheek, she had never felt so heartbroken as she watched Chibs grieve to the son he had never known.

"Is he buried here or in New Orleans?" Chibs asked quietly, still furious and betrayed by Harper; who wasn't crying but had tears swimming down her face.

"Here, he's buried near mom." Harper explained wearily as she looked at Chibs who had become silent.

"I thought ye loved me?" Chibs asked betrayed.

"I do love you. I love you so much. What would you have done if I had told you, Chibs?" Harper questioned.

Chibs took a long drag of his cigarette, "If you would have told me when you were supposed to I would have taken care of you."

"In Charming! I had started a life for myself in New Orleans. I wouldn't have come home." Harper wiped the tears from her face but others fell from her eyes and took their places.

"Ye had no right to keep your pregnancy from me!" Chibs yelled. "Ye had no fucking right to keep my son from me." He had always wanted a son but it never happened for him and Fiona.

"I was trying to keep you safe. If you would have come in guns blazing you would have gotten yourself killed by the Irish. I couldn't handle that Filip. I would have died right there with you, I wouldn't have anything left to live for. I love you too much." Harper confessed whole-heartedly.

Chibs said nothing to that, he believed Harper when she said that she loved him but he was hurt and angry because of what she had kept from him for all these years...They would have had a baby boy, a son but the fuckin' Irish had taken another family from him.

"Is there a picture of him that I can have?" Chibs asked quietly, he was barely holding in his rage and he was about to snap. Harper pulled out a small white album from her bag and showed him the photos of their only child, their boy.

 _Jesus he was so fucking small_. Chibs thought to himself as he looked at Caden in the photos. He had his dark brown hair and Harper's nose. He looked at the photos and saw what could have been and it broke him. It wasn't bad enough that Jimmy O' had stolen his daughter, been sleeping with his wife, scarred him and exiled him from Ireland but had also taken away his son.

"Chibs?" Harper asked quietly. She was worried.

Chibs snapped as he looked at her with blazing dark brown eyes that were full of rage. "GET THE FUCK OUT, HARPER!"

Harper flinched at Chibs' reaction, she had never heard him yell like that before. She grabbed her bag off the floor and ran out of his dorm room. The truth came out and he hated her for it. Harper placed her back against the wall outside of the dorm, she needed out of this tiny little building that held the man who she thought would never look at her the same. She ran out towards the front, everyone knew her secret, would they hate her as much as Chibs did? Chibs hated her...tears streamed down her face as she reached the bar of the club house. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Harp?" Harley called to her as she made her way to the door. "Harper!" Harley's voice was more urgent as she made her way out the door.

* * *

Harper bolted to the car, praying that no one cared if she stayed or went. She didn't want them to see her so broken. At that moment she didn't care if Zobelle and Weston grabbed onto her. She had just lost Chibs. She forcefully shoved her key into the ignition and started her car. She pulled quickly, with tires squealing she pulled out of Teller Morrow.

* * *

The people who were in the club house stared at Chibs, who had stormed out of the dorm room but then slumped onto a bar stool. He had asked Emily Duncan, one of the croweaters for a Scotch…his special stash.

"What the hell just happened?" Lowell asked quietly as Moby drank some pineapple juice before going to join the other kids as Harley sighed heavily.

"Chibs found out that Harper was having his baby when Jason tried to kill her and Caden." Harley said quietly. She stood up and she walked over to Chibs, her black high heels tapping on the floor.

"Leave me alone." Chibs said bitterly and Harley folded her arms firmly across her chest and took his drink away.

"No, I won't sorry. You have no right scaring Harper." Whatever Chibs was feeling Harper was probably feeling it ten-fold.

Chibs didn't care what he did to Harper as he snatched his glass of scotch back from Harley, he wanted to drown his sorrows in his Scotch and maybe a croweater. "Get lost Harley!"

Harley glared at Chibs. "She left the fucking club house!" She said forcefully.

Chibs turned his head and glanced around the room. What did she mean Harper left? They were on lock down, she couldn't just leave.

Harley shook her head, she had watched her sister peel out of the parking lot. She had ran back in, in a panic and asked Jax to go after her. Harper had never turned her back on Harley like that not even when she was grieving Caden. She had always leaned on her. This time she just left, she said nothing.

"Harper put herself into danger because of whatever you said to her. You do realize that Caden was her son too! She carried him inside of her for over 6 months and he was ripped from her womb not yours. I get it your angry and your hurt but Harper did what she thought was best for you and Caden." Harley growled as Juice walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. She forcefully shrugged him hand off of her and stormed away. If anything happened to Harper because of Chibs she would never forgive him!

Half Sack followed after Harley, looking at Chibs with sad eyes as everyone tried to understand what had just happened. Clay decided to keep an eye Chibs, he didn't need the man getting himself killed or fucking up things even more with Harper.

"Did Otto know what happened?" Clay asked quietly as he looked at Gemma who nodded sadly then as she remembered Luann telling her how Otto had cried for his grandson and his _Kitten_. She was his baby.

"Yeah, he tried to get leave so he could go to the funeral. Of course they didn't let him go." Gemma said sadly and bit her lip, she needed to tell Clay and Jax what Weston had done to her before the club took another blow. She would have to tell them soon.

* * *

Harper stumbled her way into her house, she didn't bother locking the door behind her, not turning on any lights. She was still not able to catch her breath, it hurt too much. In the process of trying to keep Chibs safe she had hurt him; she never intended anything like that to happen to him. If Caden had lived there was no way she would have hidden him from his father, he as too perfect. Harper wanted nothing more than to wash away the pain.

* * *

Jax pulled into the Delaney's driveway and the first thing he noticed was the door to the house was slightly ajar. He pulled his gun out from under his kutte and listen trying to get a sense if anyone was nearby. He heard nothing but a running shower and the sounds of sobbing. "Fuck, Harper!" He muttered quietly as he sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

The bathroom door was open; he hurried in with his gun drawn. He found Harper sobbing in the shower, she fully clothed as she sobbed into her knees the water running over her and Jax slowly walked over to her and turned off the shower.

"Harper?" He said gently. Harper sobbed harder as she looked up at Jax. She began to break down again as Jax knelt next to the tub and pulled Harper against him.

"He hates me. I've lost him Jax." Harper sobbed heartbroken. Jax hugged her tightly and rubbed her back gently as she stopped crying and was now breathing heavily.

"You haven't lost him, he's just upset and grieving." Jax said comfortingly.

Harper laughed then bitterly. "Oh he hates me, I saw the look in his eyes." She said bitterly.

"He doesn't hate you, Harper. He just needs time to understand what happened and to grieve. You have had years to come to terms with this darlin'. Chibs has had hours and in those hours he became a father and then he lost his son." Jax stood up and held his hand out for her. "Let's get you back to the club house."

Harper took his hand. "I am not going back there, Jackson. Let those assholes come for me...I don't care." She said coldly as she stepped out the shower in her sopping wet clothes. Her t-shirt clung tightly to her body and her jeans were heavy.

"You don't really have a choice Harper." Jax's said sternly. "You're coming back to the club house where you like it or not."

Harper glared at him, "I can't face him. I can't face the club!" She was heartbroken and she couldn't handle seeing the look of disgust on Chibs face when he looked at her. "I killed our son, I got involved with the Irish...I should have known better." Tears began to fall heavily down her cheeks again as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Harper, look at me!" Jackson turned her face roughly towards him. "You didn't kill your son, the Irish did. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and get dressed." He shoved her towards her bedroom.

"At least let me actually wash my hair and clean up." Harper said finally, knowing that Jax was right and he nodded.

Cerberus, Harper's black cat, came out from Harley's bedroom and rubbed on Jax' leg. Jax stroked him gently, the cat decided he had enough and wandered off leaving Jax on his own. He looked around the house while she showered quietly and smiled at the photos. There was a family one of Otto, Luann, Harley, Harper and a little black dog, they were all smiling and then ones of Harley and Harper through their childhood and teenage years, graduating high school and there was Harper with her business degree in New Orleans and finally a photo of Caden.

He looked exactly like Chibs aside from the eyes, he had blue eyes and Jax felt a wave of sadness overwhelm him as he looked at the photo. Harper and Chibs would have been amazing parents. He had seen that when they were holding Abel at the hospital. He knew what Chibs had been going through, he knew he would kill anyone who tried to hurt his family, especially Abel. Jax made his way down stairs turning on lights on his way. He was glad that he was able to get Harper to agree to come back to the clubhouse with him. He didn't want to have to call his mom in for reinforcement, the tough biker calling his mommy to help.

* * *

Harper appeared at the bottom of the stairs with her bag and Cerberus in a cat carrier, like hell she was going to let anything happen to her cat. Her hair was still damp but pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head. She wasn't wearing any make up, she looked tired and defeated. "Let's just get this shit done." She said in a quieter and calmer tone.

When they got back to the clubhouse, Harley was watching Half Sack box but the sound of the returning motorcycle made her turn quickly. She didn't know what to expect because Harper was probably more stubborn than Gemma in a countless number of ways. She was very much like her in many senses, she was more Gemma's daughter than Luann's.

"Thank God!" Harley jumped up from the picnic table and ran to her sister and embraced her. Harper didn't return her hug, just stood there. "You shouldn't have left! I was so worried about you." Harley held Harper out at arm's length.

"Not, now Harley. I am not in the mood. I just want to find a bed and go to sleep." She said with little emotion in her voice as she moved past her twin.

Jax caught up to Harper, "You can stay in my dorm tonight. I'm heading home with Tara and Abel." Harper nodded as they walked through the door of the club house. She gazed around and felt like everyone's eyes were on her, she kept her eyes down and started towards the dorms.

Harley watched as her sister retreated into the club house and felt sadness overcome her then, she knew both Chibs and Harper were hurting but she just hoped that a they managed to overcome this obstacle as she turned to watch Half Sack again, knowing that her sister needed space.

* * *

Harper quickly settled into the dorm room and got changed. She laid on the bed and she looked at her locket, the silver was shining in the moonlight through the curtains before she got under the covers and tried to fall in a peaceful sleep. She just wanted to sleep the night away. Cerberus curled up beside her and she held the black cat close as she fell asleep.

* * *

Chibs had decided to go for a ride, he was walking to his bike when he heard Emily and Ima talking about Harper. "She never deserved Chibs anyway, she's a whore." Emily said disdainfully as she looked at Imam who nodded in agreement.

Chibs glared over at the girls who noticed his presences and quieted down quickly. "Shut yer whore mouths! Or you'll be out on your fuckin' arses." Chibs growled at them as he got onto his motorcycle. He knew he wasn't supposed to ride his bike but he needed to unwind and the cool air against his face seemed to be the only way he could. Right now he didn't want to be in the same club house as Harper as much as it pained him.

Chibs drove until he found himself at the cemetery. He parked his bike and wandered towards Luann's grave, remembering Harper had said he was buried near her. He wondered how none of them had noticed the grave when they were at Luann's funeral. In the silver light of the moon he spotted a small grave stone under a cherry blossom tree. He wandered over the grave and stared at the headstone.

 _Caden Filip Delaney Telford  
August 5, 2006 to August 15, 2006  
I arise today through the strength of Heaven  
Light of sun  
Radiance of moon  
Splendour of fire  
Speed of lightning  
Swiftness of wing  
Depth of sea  
Firmness of rock  
~ 'S ann leatsa a tha mo chridhe gu bràth_

Tears filled Chibs eyes as he slowly sank to the ground next to his son's grave. "I'm sorry I could not save you."

The grave said nothing back to him. Chibs felt the wind blow on his bare arms if to answer him. He looked at the grave of his son; someone had been here recently and placed flowers on the grave.

 _'Forever in my heart and soul, my sweet boy.'_ The card with the flowers said, Chibs recognized the handwriting as Harper's. He felt tears burn his eyes as one slid down his cheek.

"I woulda loved you and yer ma, I didn't know that she was havin' ya otherwise I would have looked after her and met ya, Caden, my little warrior." Chibs said pained as he looked at his son's grave and then pulled out the photo of his son. God, his son looked so small in the photo; Chibs stroked his face tenderly before swallowing back tears and wept for the son that he had never known.

* * *

 _Don't worry, they'll make up. :)_


	9. Something In The Way

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with Eowyn628. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

 **Trigger Warnings: This chapter mentions child loss and dark themes.**

 **Also, this is the healing process.**

In The Blood

Chapter 9

* * *

Harper couldn't sleep any longer, so she slipped out of the room and patted barefoot in her pyjamas down the hallway to the bar. It was pretty much deserted, other than the people sleeping on the couches. Harper sighed as she poured herself a beer and wandered over to the piano the club had put in just for her after Otto had requested it when she was taking piano lessons. She had become quite a lover of music and was good at it but she hadn't touched a piano since Caden's death. She ran her fingers over the ivory keys and sadly sat down on the bench. Harper's heart pounded hard against her chest.

* * *

 _Harper sat down at the keyboard she had purchased when she moved to New Orleans, there was no way she could afford a piano and her fingers missed the way the keys felt under them. She tickled the keys briefly and started to play the Celtic Lullaby, Gille Beag, O, she started to sing the first verse and she felt a small kick within her stomach. Harper stopped playing and placed her hands on her stomach, it was the first time she had felt the baby kick._

* * *

Harper's fingers fell upon the keys as she played the same song again and sang, "Gille beag o, gille lag o. Gille beag o nan caorach thu. Gille beag o, gille lag o. Gille beag o nan caorach thu. Gille nan caorachan, gille nan caorachan, Gille nan caorachan, gaolach thu. Gille nan caorachan, gille nan caorachan, Gille nan caorachan, gaolach thu."

Her heart ached deeply but the memory that the song brought back made her feel slightly better. She smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach remembering how it felt to have Caden kick her for first time. Harper stood up and turned away from the piano, only to be face to face with Chibs.

Neither of them said anything while regarding other for a moment. Chibs frowned and walked away, leaving Harper alone; she looked at the piano sadly but felt more at peace. She started walking back to Jax's dorm and got dressed in a fresh set of clothes. She had to go to the bar and finish any work that needed to be done. Basically anything the interior designer hadn't finished up, from what Harper had seen she loved what had done

Harper left her hair down and pulled on a pair of low heeled boots. She texted Harley, telling her, she was going to the bar. She quickly pulled on her black leather jacket and head out to where her car was as she was about to get in she heard someone call her name. Harper looked up to see Donna making her way across the parking lot towards her. She smiled at her friend, "Hey Donna what's up?"

"Oh I wanted to see what you were up to today. Since the lock down has been lifted I thought I might do some shopping." She smiled back at Harper. Donna could tell she was having a hard time and didn't look like she had been sleeping well.

"Can I have a rain check? I have to head over to the bar. I hired an interior decorator and a contractor to finish the rest of the bar. I need to get over there and see what they have done." Harper made her way to her car.

Donna nodded, "Of course. Do you need anything while I am out?"

Harper laughed, "A new life would be great. No I am kidding, I am good. Could you do me a giant favor?"

"Anything, what do you need?" Donna's blue eyes glinted happily.

"Could you take Cerberus home for me? I don't know how late I am going to be at the bar and I know he is desperate to get out of that tiny dorm room." She had gotten Cerberus when she was in high school. He had been her constant companion and since she had come home he had been her little shadow.

"On it." Donna started towards the club house.

"Thanks, Donna!" Harper called out gratefully. Donna smiled and waved at her as she got into her car and drove away.

* * *

Harper pulled up towards the bar and she caught a glimpse of the sign, it was perfect. The sign was deep red with musical notes beside, _'The Midnight Bayou Bar.'_ The sign gave off a vibrant 1920's aura. For the first time in days Harper smiled happily as she made her way inside of her bar, she couldn't wait to see the inside. Good god, she loved it! It was just what she wanted, it was perfect! The walls were still dark wood but wallpaper was added which was a lovely sultry red. The decorator chose black and red bar stools adding to the ambiance that she want so desperately to bring to Charming. Harper smiled broadly when she looked at the bar and saw it was fully stocked. _Who had done such a marvelous job doing this?_ She had never met the decorator only spoke with them over email or text.

"Remy said you needed an interior decorator." A familiar voice said with a Creole accent and looking at her was none other than Vincent Laveau, her friend, Agnes's older brother and a member of the SAMNO charter of SAMCRO.

"Vincent?!" Harper ran and jumped into the man's big arms. "Did you do this?"

The dark haired man shook his head, "Really do you think I am this good? I got my old lady to do it. I was just the brawn behind all this." As he said that a petite olive skinned woman, with jet black hair and lovely light brown eyes walked out from the back of the bar.

"Maggie!" Harper smiled brightly at Magdalena. "Oh my god! This is so fabulous!"

Maggie smiled as she brushed her hair out of her face. "I know." She beamed. "I think this is some of my best work." She looked around the bar.

Tears welled up in Harper's eyes. Her bar was done and she could open it on time, thanks to some of her dearest friends from New Orleans. "How long are you in town?"

"We will be here for a few more days. Heard you were on lock down, is everything okay?" Vincent asked, his green eyes flashed with concern.

Harper nodded, "Nothing the mother charter can't control. Just a few threats." She said lightly remembering the dead body lying on the floor of her bar and Gemma's battered and violated body.

"Like L.O.A.N, the Irish and the Nords? Or am I assuming too much?" Vincent asked grimly, he had heard enough about SAMCRO's issues from his president before heading to Charming to help out Harper. She nodded before they all sat down on the new bar stools and talked for a while.

Harper swallowed hard, "I told Chibs and the club about what...Jason and his crew did to me yesterday." Harper said quietly as she looked at her glass of Scotch, that Vincent had poured her prior to sitting down. Both Maggie and Vincent froze and looked at her with sympathy and concern burning in their eyes.

"How did they take it?" Maggie asked gently. She had been there for Harper when she had lost Caden, the girl she had been was gone.

Harper closed her eyes briefly as she remembered Chibs' reaction to finding out that he had been a father again. "They were upset but...Chibs will never want to speak to me again. I should have told him sooner." Harper said sadly as she fiddled with her locket.

"You were protectin' him, Harp." Vincent said comfortingly as he placed an arm around her.

Harper let out a small laugh, "And in the process keeping him from his son. I wasn't saving him when I didn't tell him to begin with." Harper ran her hand through her hair.

"You had your reasons, just give him time to grieve." Vincent said quietly. "So when you going to open this joint up?"

"I was thinking about having an open house for SAMCRO, on Saturday and opening the following Friday. Please tell me you are still going to be here." Harper smiled hopefully, it was nice to have a piece of New Orleans with her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Chere." Vincent pulled her into an embrace. "Oh hey that reminds me. Your New Orleans family got you a gift. Close your eyes and give me your hand." Harper did as she was told, keeping her eyes closed tightly.

She could hear a bit of commotion and then a sheet sliding, she was trembling in anticipation. "Okay open them!" Maggie called out. She was standing next to a black piano. "Play something!" It had been ages since Maggie had heard Harper play.

Harper sat down at the piano and played "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Her voice sang the hauntingly sorrowful words while her fingers danced across the keys with ease.

Vince and Maggie listened to Harper as she played the haunting song in silence, they had always loved and appreciated her musical talent. When she finished they both clapped loudly.

Vincent had to go find Chibs and speak with him; he knew how much Harper hurt and he needed to add another prospective to the mix. "I'm just gonna get somethin' done while you two ladies gossip." Vincent said firmly and they both nod at him. He left the bar as Maggie helped Harper pick out the music to play in the club; most of which was comprised of old jazz records that Harper had picked up New Orleans. She couldn't help that her newly found love for jazz music was inspired by Agnes and her husband, Sam.

* * *

Chibs had come back from visiting Caden's grave and happened to make a detour passed the Irish Pub. He was looking for some answers. He pulled his bike to a halt outside of the bar and walked inside where he was greeted by Fiona and Jimmy, who smiled at him as he walked up to them.

"Filip, what a pleasure to see you." Jimmy said with false niceties. "Glad you're here we need to talk."

"Not really in the mood Jimmy." Chibs was emotionally spent. He only stopped by the pub to see if he could find the little rat, Edmond. He would hold the answers Chibs wanted.

Fiona studied Chibs' face, he was pale and didn't look like he had gotten much sleep. "You okay, Filip?" She asked. Jimmy had told him that he spilled Harper's secret. Fiona wished the girl would have had a chance to tell Filip.

"Of course he is okay love." Jimmy kissed Fiona's cheek and whispered for her to give them a second alone. "I need you to make time for me Filip, your family depends upon your cooperation." Jimmy threatened. "I need you to set up a meet with Clay so we can straighten out all this shite that has gone down over the last few days."

Chibs glared at Jimmy but nodded his consent. He would set up the meet because he knew his club's livelihood depended upon the gun running they did. "Fine, I'll do it." Chibs said flatly.

Jimmy smiled in satisfaction as he turned his back on Chibs allowing him to leave. Chibs started to walk away when Jimmy called out. "I heard you and Harper broke up, such a shame but then again she's damaged goods." Jimmy said disdainfully. Chibs turned around and glared at Jimmy.

"Stay away from her." He growled before storming out of the pub, feeling frustrated, drained and more than anything grief ridden. He got onto his bike and drove back to Charming proper. When he arrived on Main Street he saw Edmond heading into the shop that he owned. Chibs parked his Harley across the street and stalked towards the shop. He took a deep breath before storming inside the store and grabbing a surprised Edmond by the shirt and shoving him up against the closest wall.

"How much do you know boyo?" Chibs shoved Edmond against the wall again this time more forcefully.

Edmond's blue eyes stared back at Chibs. "I don' know what yer talkin' about." As he struggled to get free from Chibs grip unfortunately for Edmond, he was a man on fire.

"Harper Delaney and Caden. Why the fuck did they do it?" Chibs snarled enraged.

"Jason didn't tell us, why. He told us we were just going to rough her up a bit, to scare her out of New Orleans." Edmond realized that he, had just made a grave mistake when he told Chibs that he had been there. "I didn't know that Jason was going to try and cut that wee one out of her. If I had I would have stopped him."

"You still could have but you didn't." Chibs tone was cold and calculating. "You let your friends try to gut her and kill _OUR_ baby." Chibs didn't give Edmond a chance to reply before his fist collided with Edmond's pretty face. Chibs took out all the pain and anger he had built up inside of him and beat the shit out of Edmond. Chibs finally stopped when he knuckles ached painfully. He stood and looked down at Edmond, who was bloodied and writhing in pain. "Mick Bastard!" He spit on him before walking out of the shop.

He was still on fire but he felt slightly better knowing that he had beaten the living shit out of Edmond. He got back on his bike and come to a halt outside of Harper's bar, the outside was more inviting than the old bar that had occupied the space. Chibs heard jazz music coming from inside of _'The Midnight Bayou'_ even though it was only mid-afternoon. He was thinking about Harper when he heard someone walk up and stand next to him. He looked up to see, a young man around Jax's age gazing back at him. He had a Sons kutte on.

"You must be Chibs. I'm Vincent Laveau, VP of SAMNO." Vincent said easily and gave Chibs a friendly smile.

"Did Harper tell ya about me?" He asked wearily.

"I know enough from my sister. You know how women talk." Vincent lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. He went on to explain, "My sister, Agnes was Harper's neighbour, and they became close. Especially after the whole attack." Chibs didn't say anything. "SAMCNO quietly took out a few of the guys that were a part of the attack."

Chibs nodded, "I am glad someone took care of her." Chibs said sadly as he gazed at Harper's bar. "What are you doing here?"

"My old lady is an interior decorator. Aggie told us you were in lock down so we came up to help get her place in working order. Brought her a gift the club put together for her." Vincent smiled broadly. Chibs was about to say something but Vincent started, "You know she loves you. Harp, kept Caden a secret because she wanted to keep you safe. Lord knows the girl could have used someone to grieve with her. For someone to understand her loss because none of us did and we never will." Vincent took one last puff off of his cigarette before flicking it to the ground and grinding it out with his heel.

"It was a pleasure meetin' you, Chibs." He held out his large hand and Chibs accepted and shook his hand.

"You too, Vincent." Chibs said quietly as he watched the man return to the bar. He stood silently before deciding that he needed to see Harper but it was not the right time. He kicked his motorcycle to life and was about to start back to the club house when a black SUC pulled out in front of him blocking his path.

"Arsehole!" Chibs yelled angrily and was about to get off his bike when none other than Agent Stahl stepped out of the driver's seat and made her way over to him.

"I just want to talk." She told him calmly and Chibs glared at her coldly, he had nothing but contempt towards this woman who had tried setting up Opie and not to mention nearly getting Donna killed all so she could try to bring them down.

"I haven't got anything to say to you." Chibs said coldly when Stahl stopped him then.

"I know Jimmy O' gave you, your Glasgow smile, took your wife, daughter from you and kicked you out of the North before he decided to take things up a notch and ordered the hit on Harper Delaney, who was carrying your child." Stahl stated calmly.

Rage burned hot within him again. "Like I said I have nothing to say to you." How was it that everyone had known about Caden and Harper but him?

"I just want names...names that can bring Jimmy O down. Wouldn't that give you justice?" Stahl said smugly.

Chibs studied the woman, she was so arrogant and seemed to think she knew what he wanted to hear. "I will get my own justice." Chibs said as he kicked his Harley to life and drove around the ATF agent, leaving her mouth gaping. She was getting sick of the run around she was getting, someone needed to crack and it needed to happen soon.

* * *

The sun was setting as Harper made her way back home, everything was set at her bar for the special Grand Opening for SAMCRO. She had planned just enough time to run home and change her clothes before heading back to the bar. Some of the crow eaters who tended bar at the clubhouse offered to help her out and bar tend for her for the evening so she could spend time with her guests. It was also a few of the girls working interviews. Harper left her hair down and curled it so it fell in voluptuous waves around her shoulders and down her back. She pulled out a white and black polka-dot shirt which had lace framing the top from her closet and a short black skirt. She sat on her bed and pulled on a pair of stocking and attached them to the black garter she was wearing. After she was fully dressed she glanced at herself in the mirror, touching up her make-up slightly. She glanced over at the clock and realized she had just a few minutes to spare before she had to leave her house. She hoped that her bar would be a success. Before leaving the house Harper looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and smoky black eyeshadow, she quickly put on a deep red shade of lipstick before she grabbed her bag and phone.

Harper was amazed to see that the bar seemed to breathe the New Orleans vibe, she had been dying to bring home with her. She smiled and put her black leather jacket over the back of a chair in the staff lounge before going behind the bar and helped some of the croweaters serve drinks. ' _What a surprise, her parents let her do it.'_ Harper though to herself as she saw it was Tristan Oswald, carrying around oeuvres and offering them to the members of SAMCRO and their old ladies or not so old.

Maggie and Vincent walked into the bar and made their way up to Harper, "You've done a wonderful job, Harp." Maggie complimented her. Impressed as she surveyed the bar; before it had been a dump and now it was a beautiful, lively bar with a New Orleans vibe.

"Thanks, but you did the beautiful interior." Harper said gratefully as she gave her a glass of red wine in one of the fancy crystal glasses, Maggie smiled at her as she stepped aside making some small talk with Bobby. Half Sack and Juice walked in, followed by Jax and Tara.

"Harper..." One of the croweaters walked up from behind her and touched her back. She turned quickly and looked at her hoping nothing was going wrong. "Go out and enjoy your party, we have this back here." The croweater, whose name was Randi smiled at her and motioned over to the other girl behind the bar.

"Are you sure?" Harper asked not wanting to take advantage of their generosity.

"Sweetheart, we have bartended at plenty SOA parties...I think we will survive this one." Randi's red lips spread in a friendly smile.

"Alright." Harper said as she grabbed her glass of red wine and walked out from behind the bar as more guests walked into the bar.

Vincent walked from behind Harper and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Aggie sent you a present." He whispered in her ear. Harper gazed up at him with a confused look on her face as he handed her a small box. Harper took the box and opened it, inside was the same Celtic luck knot that Agnes wore on her necklace but this one was a key chain. "I told her you wouldn't need luck but she wanted you to have one as well."

Harper smiled as she ran her hand over the key chain. She has been so lucky to have met Agnes and Vincent, they were truly good friends and people. "Thank you!" Harper turned and hugged Vincent tightly. "If you happen to talk Aggie before I do, thank her for me."

"Anything for you, Chere." Vincent kissed her head before wandering off to find Maggie who had made friends with Gemma.

Harper smiled as she watched everyone enjoying themselves as jazz music played in the background and she smiled as everyone talked to each other animatedly.

"This bar is great, Harp." Donna said impressed as she looked around the refurbished bar, it was painted black and gold, giving it a very 1920's vibe as Harper smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Don, I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Agnes, Maggie and Vincent to help me." Harper said softly as the front door opened and in came the most unlikely person.

Chibs.

Nobody noticed him aside from Harper, Vincent and Harley who all watched as he ordered a drink and sat down at a table before taking a drink from his glass. Harper glanced at him, she missed him so much. The distance between them was painful. Harper bit her lower lip hard as she gazed at him; he looked up from his glass and glanced back at Harper. She could her cheeks flush hot and red before she turned back to Harley and Half Sack's conversation that she could not pay any attention to since Chibs was there. Her mind was in a flurry, did he care? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

* * *

Chibs looked around the bar, Harper had really out done herself. He really liked the vibe she went with, it would definitely pull in customers. And the type she wanted. He smiled to himself proudly.

"Hey...what do you think?" Juice asked as he sat down across from Chibs.

"It's lovely. Harper did a fabulous job but I never doubted she would." Chibs smiled up at Juice.

"Yeah, she's done a great job with this bar." Juice said appreciatively as he looked around the bar. People were dancing on the dance floor and enjoying the ambience. Juice caught Chibs watching Harper who was talking to Maggie. He decided to gamble and ask Chibs, "Do you still love Harper?"

He was silent for a few moments, Juice was starting to think that he had maybe upset the man when Chibs smiled sadly. "Aye I do Juice, she's the only woman I want in my life." Chibs admitted quietly as he looked over at who, Harper was making some cocktails with Randi.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Juice asked encouragingly.

Chibs sighed sadly, he so badly wanted to walk over, pull Harper into his arms and never let her go. He loved her and Caden so much. He had, had time to cool down and started to understand where Harper was coming from. The fact that he was able to get his hands on one of the men who had his part in Harper's attack, definitely helped. He had missed Harper and could tell she struggled with it as well. He didn't know if he could make things right with her but he wanted to try.

"I fucked things up with her." Chibs said quietly to Juice.

"And she fucked things up with you, pretty sure you are both even. She loves you Chibs, otherwise she wouldn't have done what she did. Just go and talk to her." Juice stared at Chibs.

He sighed deeply as he rose to his feet. It was now or never. He still for a moment before following Harper down to the wine cellar to get more red wine. Juice watched him go and gave the thumbs up sign to the others, who all smiled; hoping that Chibs and Harper would make up. It wasn't long before everyone had went back to enjoying themselves.

* * *

Harper grabbed a bottle that was red wine and checked to see if they needed anything else and was relieved to see that they had plenty of alcohol. She started to head back up the stairs, when she tripped and lost grip on the wine bottles which tumbled from her hands, she waited for the crash but nothing came. She looked up to see Chibs had caught the bottles. She froze and looked up at him quietly.

"Thank you." Harper said meekly as Chibs handed the bottles back to her but said nothing. "I am glad you made it." She glanced as towards the sound of the party. "I should really get back upstairs" Harper started towards the cellar stairs.

"Wait." Chibs gently grabbed her wrist as she passed him; she smelt so familiar. Harper stopped and turned back to face him, her face showed her defeat and pain. "I'm sorry." Chibs said quietly as he touched Harper's face.

She understood what he was going through, she had lost Caden as well. Harper bit her lower lip as she gazed back at Chibs. "I should have told you when I got back but no time seemed like a good time. Everything seemed to crash down around us."

"Shh." Chibs placed his finger over Harper's lips making her stop talking and stare up at him. He took her in his arms and embraced her. It was the first time in days he felt relaxed and calm. Harper leaned into his embrace, feeling at peace as she held him and he held her back as he breathed in her magnolia scented perfume with a hint of lilies, it reminded him of their first time together for years ago.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to yell at ya like that...I was just so upset and angry over what had happened to ya and our boy, Harper." Chibs said sadly.

Harper held him tightly then as she looked up into his dark brown eyes. "You have every right to be, he's your son too." Harper said comfortingly and watched as their finger interlaced with each other, Chibs rings were shining in the light of the basement.

"I went to see his grave...the poem was beautiful." Chibs said quietly. Harper smiled sadly as she remembered asking the grave stone maker, to put the Scottish poem on their son's grave stone.

"I'm glad you liked it." Harper smiled up at Chibs.

"I'm sorry you had to go through it alone, love. I want you to know you are not alone anymore." Chibs pulled her close again and placed his lips on hers. The kiss started out tender but turned into a longing and passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Harper was panting and left wanting more. "People are going to wonder where we are. Especially since we are out of red wine." Harper smiled and placed a quick peck on Chibs' lips and walked slowly up the stairs. She needed to catch her breath and calm her libido down a bit. She couldn't help but feel a bit turned on.

Chibs followed Harper up the stairs admiring how she looked in her dress and heels. She was a beauty and she was all his, he needed to make things official with her and finally make her his old lady.

He could imagine her with his crow on her back, the tattoo in black and grey along with some flowers to add that pop of color. When they got up stairs it didn't seem like anyone had noticed they had gone missing. However, that was when they saw Gemma talking quietly but intently to Clay, and Jax with Tara at Jax's side as they spoke quietly. Harley looked up at both of them with an all knowing look.

* * *

 **Translation for the song that Harper sings:**

 _Little lad o, weak lad o_

 _Little lad o, you of the sheep_

 _Lad of the sheep, lad of the sheep_

 _Lad of the sheep, beloved are you_


	10. The Outlaw's Justice

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with Eowyn628. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

 **Trigger Warnings: This chapter mentions child loss and dark themes.**

 **Also, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for…let there be smut.**

In The Blood

Chapter 10

* * *

Harper leaned against the bar and glanced over at the table where Gemma, Jax and Clay sat.

"What's going on over there?" Harper asked Harley as she nodded her head towards the table. Harley shrugged, then they both glanced over at the table; Clay slammed his hand down hard. Harper jumped at the noise and prayed he hadn't damage her table. Jax glared and ran his hands through his hair.

"My guess by the reaction of those two, Gemma dropped her big secret." Harley looked back at Harper.

"Shit. Things are about to get very ugly in Charming." Harper said quietly.

"I think Weston and Zobelle, are going to be in a world of hurt." Harley stated. She grabbed her glass and the glasses around hers and brought them back behind the bar and placed them into the washer. Harley was so proud of Harper and how she chased her dreams and made them come true with her bar.

"Harp, you did an amazing job." Donna smiled softly while she hugged her tightly. "I would stay and help you clean up but I have to relieve the babysitter."

"No problem. I'll just enlist my sister." Harper smiled at her friend as waved goodbye to Lowell and Lyla, who had the kids trailing behind them. She was happy to see they were getting close.

It seemed like the night was beginning to wrap up. Maggie gave Harper the thumbs up, as Vincent threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the bar. Her laughter filled the air.

Clay quietly made his way towards Harper and kissed her on the forehead. "Nice job sweetheart." She gave him a nod and started cleaning up the bar. While she was cleaning she realized that her bar had been a booming success among the club; she was extremely happy and proud.

The club slowly cleared out leaving a small group of people; who were kind enough to help clean up the mess. Harper was busy loading the glasses into the washer when arms wrapped around her waist. She ran her hands cross the hands that were embracing her, she ran her hand across the rings on Chibs right hand and turned around to face him.

"Hi." Harper's voice was wispy, as she smiled broadly at Chibs, before placing a quick peck on his cheek.

Chibs smirked, "Someone is in a good mood."

"Mmm. It's been a good night. If I have absolutely no visitors from the town at the bar, I will at least have club members and I know how you, all drink." Harper teased.

"Oh, well I recall evenings where a very pretty brunette and her blonde sister drank members under the table." Chibs said with a humour in his voice.

Harper rolled her eyes, "Please, Juice and Jax don't count. We all know that they are light weights." She laughed, recalling the evening that Chibs was talking about. "You know I was just trying to keep up with the big boys." She was grateful that she was not like Harley with her face in a garbage can vomiting.

Chibs chuckled, in amusement while he helped Harper load the glasses in the washer. One of the croweaters had mopped the floor and some of the others had cleaned up the food and brought it back to the club house for the guys later in the week.

Chibs noticed a few photos on the wall behind the bar. There was one of Harper with Maggie, Vincent and a young dark haired man with wavy hair, Agnes and they were in the French Quarter. Harper was smiling broadly in the photo. It was a happier time in her life before the tragedy that had struck her so hard. Now that she was home she realized she was becoming that girl once again; happy and finally finding peace in her world.

"So killer care to come over for a night-capper?" Harper asked Chibs, knowing that Harley had planned on going to Half Sacks' place. "I might have a nice bottle of Scotch, which a friend brought back for me from Scotland when he was over visiting."

"You had me at come over..." Chibs smirked.

Harper caught a glimmer of lust flash across Chibs' eyes. She didn't know if she should tell him if it had been nearly three years since she had been with anyone. She felt like she might have forgotten what she knew. That is if anything happened between them.

Harper felt her cheeks redden slightly, before shaking her head. She gave Chibs a smile before locking up the bar. She walked towards her car but paused to watch Chibs get on his bike. He was so god damn sexy.

* * *

The drive home seemed to take forever; Harper was looking forward to spending time with Chibs alone. She stopped her car in the driveway where Chibs was already waiting for her. They walked together slowly towards the porch, their hands intertwined. Harper unlocked the door and entered. Cerberus came prowling over and she stroked the cat affectionately. He purred loudly before meowing loudly at her, it was time to be fed. Cerberus rubbed up against Chibs, who scratched behind his ear affectionately before he turned back and made his way to his food.

Harper walked over to Chibs with two glasses of scotch, "Here you go."

Chibs had settled on the soft velvet couch; Harper handed him the Scotch but instead of drinking it he placed it on the end table and took Harper's glass from her and placed it next to his. Harper gave him a pouty look, she wanted her scotch. Chibs pulled Harper over the arm of the couch and into his lap, she let out a surprised squeal.

"Hell, I've missed you, Harper girl." Chibs kissed her as she laid across his lap. His kiss deepened as his tongue entered Harper's mouth and they fought for possession of the other person.

Harper pulled back leaving a confused looking Chibs staring at her, "There is something I need to tell you."

 _'What else was there to tell me?'_ Chibs thought to himself.

Harper took a deep breath and looked at him. "I haven't been with anyone in almost three years." She confessed.

Chibs laughed, "Love if that is all you need to tell me then we are great!"

"I haven't had sex with anyone since you." Harper admitted shyly. Chibs smiled and held her close. He kissed her again; Harper responded by knotting her hands in his dark brown hair that had a greyed some in her time away from Charming.

"I love you." Chibs said roughly after their kiss. Harper felt her heart flutter as she traced the scars on either side of his mouth, while she took in his words.

"I love you too, Scotsman. My Scotsman." Harper said tenderly as Chibs pulled her into him further and she rested her hands against his toned chest as they kissed more heatedly.

Harper felt a sense of yearning; she straddled Chibs and ran her hands under his shirt. She could feel him shivered as she ran her nails up his chest, it had been far too long since she felt his chest under her hands. She had dreamed of this moment for so long that it almost seemed unreal. Harper had finally made her way back into Chibs' arms.

Chibs moved back and took off his kutte placing it on the couch arm next to them as Harper pulled his shirt up. She sat back and admired him for a moment, she gazed at his tattoos before placing her lips upon his chest, placing a warm kiss just above his heart.

Chibs placed Harper's wrist to his mouth and kissed it, moving up her arm stopping as he reached the lacy fabric of her sleeveless top. Harper smiled coyly at Chibs as he did the same thing to the other arm, this time instead of stopping he moved his mouth to Harper's neck. Harper let out a quiet moan. Chibs lips felt so good against her skin and left a trail that made her feel like she was on fire. His hand moved under her skirt and up her thighs, he was surprised that she was wearing a garter belt and thigh high stockings. Chibs unlatched the garter on each of her thighs, the straps snapped Harper, the sting made her squirm against Chibs' lap. She smiled as she felt the growing lump in his jeans. He let out a dark growl as he made Harper stand up so he could pull off her stockings. Chibs ran his hand from her smooth calf up to her thigh. She was still flawless to him. He stood up and towered over Harper, who wrapped her arms around him. Chibs cupped her ass and picked her up; she wrapped her legs around him as her dress rode up to her waist.

Chibs placed Harper next to her bed, he turned her so she was facing away from him; he unzipped her shirt. She turned back to face him; he was pleased to see she was wearing black bra with dark red and black lace; Christ she turn him on. Chibs aggressively pulled Harper into another kiss. He just wanted to feel her skin against his little did he know Harp felt the same way about him.

"You're so beautiful." Harper said softly as she traced his scars on either side of his mouth. Harper had been the first person to tell him was beautiful, most women told him his scars made him look tough or wild but she had always said the opposite. He brought his lips to her once again this time more wanting as he fumbled with the back of Harper's skirt. Where the hell was the damn zipper?

She giggled lightly against his mouth. "Here let me." Harper took a step back without taking her eyes off of Chibs. Her hands went to the side of her skirt and unzipped it; letting it fall to a puddle of black around her feet. Harper stepped out of her skirt and pulled off her garters leaving her in her bra and matching lacy thong underwear.

Chibs took in Harper's body as he took a stepped towards her, his eyes burned with need and lust. He ran his hand along the top of her cleavage, down her bra to her flat stomach and long her scar. He could feel Harper tense up as she watched him intently. Chibs needed this woman so badly, he hurt. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her and stay there for days. He could have gotten lost in her. His mouth fell to the top of her breast where he kissed her cleavage. He pulled one of her breasts out of her bra and brought his mouth to her nipple and became to suck and lightly bit it.

Harper moaned softly. Her body was on fire and she felt as if she was going to explode under Chibs touch. Her hands moved to the waist band of his jeans and along the bulge that was pushing up against crotch of his jeans. Harper ran her hand under the waist band of Chibs' jeans and undid the button and zipper of them allowing his jeans to fall to the floor, leaving Chibs in his boxers. The fabric struggled hard to keep his erection contained. Harper ran her hands down his chest and along the elastic of his boxers. Chibs growled against her chest and his hand moved to her other breast pinching her nipple hard. She let out a small gasp of pleasure, could feel Chibs smile against her chest as he reached around and unlatched her bra. Harper ran her hand down Chibs' boxers and wrapped her hand around the soft skin of his erection, moving hand up and down it. Speeding up her pace some as she felt droplets of pre-cum hit her hand.

"Christ, Harper." Chibs voice thick with lust. Harper laughed, the sound making Chibs' heart skip a beat. He moved Harper to the bed and laid her down on it gently, causing her almost dark brown hair to fan out against the pillows. Chibs hovered over her, he placed his mouth on Harper's chest and continued traveling down her body until he reached the top of her thong. Chibs pulled it off of her and gazed up and down at her now naked body. His eyes stopped at the tattoo that partially covered her scar on her stomach. He ached to take away the pain and loss; he kissed her scar tenderly. Harper ran her hands through his hair and pulled Chibs up towards her. She placed her lips on his forehead and interlacing her hands into his.

"Yer sure that ya want this?" Chibs asked quietly.

Harper placed a kiss on his lips, it was full of need and want. "I'm sure." She said barely a whisper.

Chibs positioned himself between Harper's legs. He gazed at her before he slid himself inside of her. Harper let out a soft moan as she adjusted to his girth. Chibs groaned as he started to move himself in and out of her slowly. She was so tight but that is what three years of no sex would do. "God Harper yer so fucking wet." He smirked down at her marvelling the effect he had on her body.

"You still have that effect on me, Filip." Harper said seductively.

Chibs kissed her hard as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as if she was urging him to move faster. He couldn't let his girl down, he moved more aggressively in and out of her. Harper moaned quietly as she fell back against the pillows. Chibs could feel her beginning to tighten around him.

Harper could feel the sweet familiar feeling of ecstasy begin to wash over her. She cried out Chibs' name as she shattered into a million pieces around him. It wasn't long before Chibs followed in suit as he came inside of Harper and collapsed on the bed next to her.

"I love you." Chibs said softly. Harper smiled at happily, her hazel eyes sparkling as she kissed him back.

"I love you too, always have." She said softly and cupped his cheek tenderly.

Chibs pulled Harper into his arms and held her tightly, "You're not running away again, love." Chibs kissed Harper's forehead as she sighed deeply against him.

Her hand roamed over his chest and traced his Kerrianne tattoo. She longed to see a tattoo on him that represented Caden. "Filip?" She placed her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

Chibs looked down at her with a lazy look in his eyes. "Hmm?" He hummed, his body was still recovering from his orgasm.

Harper bit her lower lip, "Would you ever get a tattoo for Caden?" She asked sheepishly.

"I would. I have been thinking about it a lot. I asked Hap, if he would do it before leaving again." Chibs said quietly as he traced his fingers over the tattoo on Harper's stomach. Her tribute to their boy.

"Would yer ever get my crow?" Chibs asked quietly. Harper looked up at him in surprise and with a softened look in her smoky dark hazel eyes.

"I would." Harper said thoughtfully and without hesitation; Chibs pulled her into him and held her close. He nuzzled her hair tenderly, he was a lucky man to have a woman like Harper. "I'd be honoured having your crow." Harper said honestly.

She knew what a huge step it was for Chibs to ask her to wear his crow. She would be his old lady and everyone would know. Harper sighed deeply as she placed her head back on Chibs chest and listened to the sound of his heart beat.

"Hap is still in town...we could get him to tattoo us in the morning." Chibs said softly as he kissed the top of Harper's head.

She smiled blissfully, "I'd like that." Harper never thought when she came home she would find happiness. She thought all Charming offered her was pain. Instead it had brought her closure, family and into the arms of the man that she loved and who loved her back. Harper curled into Chibs, he held her tightly; she fell asleep quickly in his arms where she felt nothing but safe and loved. Chibs watched Harper doze off and thanked God for giving him a second chance with his beautiful girl. The girl who loved him regardless of all the shit he had done in his past.

* * *

Chibs woke to the sound of his phone ringing. Harper was fast asleep across his chest, her breathing soft and light; he tried not to jostle her too much as he grabbed his phone. It was Juice.

He answered it, "This better be good Juicy Boy."

"Clay has called us all to chapel. You need to be there in 30 minutes." Juice's voice had a sense of urgency about it. Chibs stretched out on the bed, he had only slept a few hours. He smoothed Harper's hair down as she roused and looked up at him with a sleepy smile. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Chibs kissed her forehead.

"What's going on?" Harper asked with sleep still weighing heavily in her voice.

Chibs sat up and grabbed his boxers off the floor, "Clay wants us all in chapel in 30 minutes." He would have rather been in bed with the gorgeous woman, who laid there naked in front of him. "Keep the bed warm for me?" He leaned down and kissed Harper's plump pink lips.

"Of course. Come back soon." She smirked as she watched Chibs dress.

"I will." Chibs promised amused as he dressed. Harper sleepily smiled at him; she watched him leave and hoped everything was alright. It wasn't long before sleep over took her and laced her dreams with her sexy Scotsman.

* * *

Chibs walked into chapel, he was the last one there. The other guys sat around the table as Chibs took his seat next to Tig. They looked at a grim faced Clay, who didn't look like had slept at all. Chibs glanced over at Jax, whose eyes were full of anger and pain.

Clay cleared his voice drawing attention to him. "Thanks for coming in on such a short notice and so early in the morning but we have some urgent business we need to take care of. Gemma, told us why she has been so distant lately." Clay said quietly as he looked at every member of SAMCRO, who looked worriedly at him then he swallowed.

"Zobelle had his daughter abduct Gemma. Weston and his crew sent her message to tell us to stop giving guns to the black..." Clay's voice trailed off before he choked the words out. "They raped her."

Chibs mind immediately went to Harper, who he hoped slept peacefully at home but she was alone. He thought about the attack at the bar and what might have happened to her if he hadn't gotten there; although she did handle herself well against the three men, they would have soon over powered her. He shuddered. Chibs refused to lose Harper again.

Bobby's voice called Chibs out of his thoughts, "What are we going to do about them? They are becoming a real problem."

"L.O.A.N. is having a huge meeting in a few days. I think we need to go send a message to them." Clay glanced around the room at the men who nodded back at him. "All in favor?" The in unison said "Aye". They would have vengeance on the men, who violated his wife. Zobelle chose to fuck with the wrong men.

"Juice and Bobby, we need to bring in everyone's personal stock of guns. The Chinese won't shipment won't be coming in for a few weeks." Clay instructed. "We're heading into lockdown again." He added as the guys started to scatter.

"How are things going with Harper?" Happy asked as they walked towards their bikes.

"Better, Hap can I ask you a favor?" Chibs asked seriously.

Happy looked at him for a moment as if debating but nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"I'd like to get a tattoo for my boy and if you still had time tattoo my crow on Harper." Chibs said quietly.

Happy cracked a rare smile, "I would be honoured to do both. So you finally decided to make an honest woman out of the girl. I'm happy for you, brother." Happy smacked Chibs on the back. "I could get them done now, unless that is too soon."

Chibs nodded, "It'll be perfect. I have a few ideas for the tattoos." Chibs and Happy discussed the tattoos for twenty minutes before Happy said he would have something drawn up for them later that morning. Chibs was tired, he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with Harper.

* * *

He kicked his bike to life as he started back to Harper's house. Chibs thought he heard Half -Sack say something about picking up Harley from his place. He wondered how he could handle Harley, she was definitely the wild child out of the Delaney girls. Chibs reached the house just after 8:30; the door was left unlocked. He walked towards the kitchen where Harper was sitting in her pyjamas with a cup of coffee. She looked up and smiled at him as she stood to go and get him a cup of coffee. Cerberus glanced up briefly, annoyed that someone dare interrupt his breakfast; he let out a scratchy meow in protest.

"Is everything ok?" Harper asked quietly as returned to the kitchen where she started cooking breakfast for the both of them. She remembered Scottish pancakes with maple syrup were Chibs' favorite. Chibs didn't answer her until she returned with their breakfast. He didn't want to ruin their moment but Harper looked at him impatiently.

"Gemma was raped by Weston and a few other guys." Chibs told her grimly.

Harper sucked in a sharp breath as she looked at Chibs before nodding. "I know."

Chibs stared a bit of shock crossed his brown eyes, "What do you mean you know?" This was all new news to him, how had Harper found out so quickly? Did the ladies have a meeting at the same time that he didn't know about? He was sure that Clay had Gemma locked away somewhere for safe keeping, oh who was he kidding himself, Gemma would never allow that.

Harper closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I've known since the day after it happened." She said solemnly.

A frown washed over Chibs' face. "Why didn't you say anything?" His voice oozed with annoyance and maybe a hint of concern.

"It wasn't my secret to share, Filip. Gemma asked us not to say anything, so we didn't." Harper said quietly as she took a sip of her coffee.

Chibs' anxiety weight on him heavily and it tended to come across as anger, he probably should have thought about that before he opened his mouth, "That could have been you that night in the bar. You could have prevented your attack!" Chibs growled.

Harper glared at him as she stood up forcefully, "Are you seriously yelling at me because I didn't tell you about what happened to Gemma? And do you think that those men would have stopped their threat on us if you knew about Gemma?" Harper grabbed her plate and walked out into the kitchen and returned to the dining room. "They would have just gotten worse, Filip. They would have gotten what they wanted, to tear apart the Sons piece by piece. We couldn't allow that to happen. Gemma is a strong woman, who knows what is best for the club so please just trust her judgement in having us keep our traps shut." Harper would have rather crossed Chibs' path going the wrong direction than Mama Gemma's. She had learned growing up you don't defy the queen's wishes.

Chibs sighed and nodded as he took in Harper's words. She was right and he squeezed her hand tightly, causing her frown to leave her face. He quickly finished eating breakfast while Harper settled in to the chair next to him drinking her coffee. Her appetite spoiled by their tiff.

"I'm going to go dressed; I won't be long." Harper said softly as she kissed Chibs softly. He nodded as he watched her go upstairs to shower and get dressed. His phone rang as soon as Harper disappeared, he answered it.

* * *

"Hello?" He asked. He heard someone swallow on the line, he glanced at the caller id and realized it was a number from Northern Ireland, it must have been his Kerri.

"Hi Da, it's me, Kerrianne." The familiar voice said shyly. Chibs felt a lump in his throat as he heard his daughter's voice for the first time in over three months.

"Kerry love, how are ya?" Chibs asked thickly.

Kerrianne laugh softly, "I'm ok, Da." Kerri continued on, "I heard you were in an accident. Are you okay?" Concern pouring out of her words.

Chibs smiled, "Aye, I am fine love." He loved his daughter with the depth of his soul, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. She was his pride and joy, even if she was across the world from him.

"Da?" Kerrianne's voice was off.

"What is it my girl?" Chibs asked softly.

Kerri sighed deeply. "Da, I saw a video that I wasn't meant to see. I..." Kerrianne had known that her father wasn't waiting around for her mother. They had discussed it many times and all Kerrianne wanted was for her dad to be happy. And when he finally was her mother ruined it for him again. It broke her heart to know that he was in pain. When her dad first told her about the girl he was in love with it was in a letter the held a photo of him and a young but beautiful brunette with lovely hazel eyes. Harper.

"You can tell me anything Kerrianne." Chibs encouraged her.

Kerri fought back the tears that were beginning to well up, "I saw a video of Harper. She was being beat up."

The line fell silent and for a horrible moment, Kerrianne thought Chibs had hanged up but he was still on the line as she could hear him struggling to speak before he finally calmed down. "I know love. I've seen it too. She lost the baby. You're brother died soon after the attack." Chibs said pained.

Kerrianne let out a sob of pain then for her da and his girlfriend. She would have had a baby brother. "Da, I'm so sorry for what Ma did." Kerrianne sobbed heartbrokenly, she couldn't keep her mother's dark secret anymore, it wasn't right.

"What did yer Ma do, love?" Chibs asked confused.

Kerrianne swallowed as she remembered hearing her mother ranting how her da had fathered a bastard on some biker whore called Harper. "She said that she wanted Jimmy to make Harper and the baby go away. I was in the kitchen when I overheard her." Kerrianne sobbed unable to keep the dark secret any longer.

Not only did Jimmy betray him but the woman that he once loved with such fierceness had cut him even deeper. She had tried to take his chance at love with Harper. Fi wanted her out of the picture because she wanted Chibs to pine for her and only her. Chibs shook his head in anger remembering Kerri was still on the other line. "Thank you for telling me, love. I am sorry that you had to hold that secret for so long. You make me so proud to be able to call you my daughter. I love you, darlin.'" Chibs smiled softly as he thought about his daughter.

"I love you too, daddy." Kerrianne said quietly, "Speak to you soon." She hung up the phone.

How could Fiona be so cold? He would never forgive her for her hand in Harper's attack and Caden's death.

* * *

 ** _Note from Eowyn: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out to you. I have been extremely busy and life is just getting the best of me. I will be editing the next chapter and we will get it out to you soon. I am also going to the bearer of bad news...I have stepped down from co-writing this story. I just don't have the time that is needed to co-write and it breaks my heart because I adore these characters we have built. I am sorry if that upsets any of you readers and I hope that this story continues to be everything you have hoped and dreamed it would be. Again I am sorry for stepping down and for the long wait. ~E._**


	11. Our Kind Of Love

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with Eowyn628. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

 **Trigger Warnings: This chapter mentions child loss and dark themes.**

In The Blood

Chapter 11

* * *

Fiona had robbed them of their son; Chibs would never forgive her for that. He heard Harper turn the shower off and her bare feet pad across the floor upstairs. At that point Chibs had decided he would tell Harper about the phone call but it was still too fresh. They were at a point in their relationship neither of them were going to keep secrets from the other.

Harper dried off and slathered her body with a vanilla lotion before putting on clean under garments. She got dressed, brushed out her hair and added some light make up to brighten up her face. Harper made her way over to her closet, she pulled out a small hat box where she kept her gun. She held the gun that Gemma had given her for protection when she was 16; she had been grateful she never needed to use it thus far. Harper checked the safety before placing it into the bottom of her bag on her way out of the room.

When Harper got downstairs she found a very pissed off looking Chibs.

"I need to tell ya somethin', Harp." Chibs said quietly as he took her hand into his. She sat down next to him and waited for him to speak, her heart pounding.

"Fiona knew." He said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" She questioned Chibs whose eyes were full of betrayal.

"Kerri called, she said that she had overheard her ma say something about how she wanted you and our baby out of the picture." Chibs shuttered as he stood and pulled Harper into his body. He just needed to feel her body against his. "I will never let anyone hurt you." He said softly as he smoothed down her wet hair.

Harper swallowed hard, all this was because the Irish bitch couldn't get over the fact that Chibs loved her and not Fiona anymore. She pushed away from Chibs, "I need a minute." She stepped out of the dining room and out the back door. Harper felt tears filling her eyes and she tried to pull herself together. How much more could she take? Harper took several deep breaths successfully calming herself down. She turned and went back inside to a concerned looking Chibs; Harper walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. Chibs loved the strength she showed in the face of such news; she held him together, he thought as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's my fault, I shoulda protected ye better." Chibs said pained as he held her tightly. Harper wiped her eyes as she looked at her Scotsman lovingly.

"You already have and it was my fault, I should have told you the minute I found out..." Harper bit her lip as she wondered if that would have helped. "Would you still want kids with me?" She asked quietly.

Chibs cupped her face tenderly in his rough hands soothing her as he looked at her. "As many as ye want." Truth was he would have wanted a brood if that meant Harper would be his.

Harper's heart jumped. "I love you with all my heart Filip."

He smiled at his lovely old lady. "With all my heart love." He took Harper's hand and placed it over his heart. "I will protect, ye with my life." Harper smiled. "Oh in all the mess I forgot to tell you Happy is going to tatt us today."

Harper knew she had no say over what her tattoo was going to look like, it was a part of the commitment she was making to Chibs, showing her trust in him. He would pick out her tattoo and where it was placed. But she trusted him, with all of her heart. She would proudly wear his crow. "That sounds wonderful. Are you going to tell me about this crow you picked out for me?" Harper questioned.

"It will be a surprise." Chibs kissed the tip of Harper's nose. "We would probably head over there soon."

Harper smiled at him softly and gathered up her things before they left her house. Harper gazed at Chibs' Harley Davidson motorcycle, she couldn't wait to get on the back of it; riding with him always felt so intimate. As they drive through Charming, Harper's hair blew wildly under her helmet. They pulled up to the only tattoo parlour in Charming and it was owned by a croweater; that is where Happy tended to tattoos the guys or friends of the club wanted when he was in town. Harper climbed off the back of motorcycle and caught a glimpse of Lowell and Lyla walked down the side walk. Lowell placed his hand on Lyla's stomach tenderly and smiled up at her broadly and said something that made her smiled. It looked like Lyla was having a baby Harland.

* * *

They entered the tattoo parlour where Happy was setting up his station. Harper stood beside Chibs as they waited for him to finish with his station. Happy grinned at them, it was a rare occasion to see him crack a smile.

Happy patted the chair, "You're first." He smirked. He loved tattooing, it gave him a calming effect, which he desperately needed. Harper sat in the chair, "Nope sweet heart you need to take your shirt off and straddle that chair."

Harper grinned, "Oh Hap, I thought you would at least wine and dine me before you get me out of my top." She smarted off, but did was she was told. So Chibs had chosen to place his crow on her back.

Happy placed the stencil on her back and glanced over at Chibs to be sure that it was what, he wanted. "Looks great Hap." He smiled down at the tattoo of a crow with lilies clutched in one of its feet. He couldn't be more pleased to have this giant step out of the way.

Happy chuckled as he started to outline the tattoo on Harper's back. Chibs sat down next to Harper and pulled off his kutte. He pulled Harper's hand into his as Happy continued his work on her back. She kept completely still as Happy inked the tattoo on her. The only sounds in the shop were soft rock music and the drilling sound from the tattoo machine. Harper wasn't afraid of needles or the pain of tattoos. Heck she loved tattoos, she had four tattoos on her body since she was eighteen years old. Happy carefully tattooed the lilies that were slowly coming to life on the crow which stared with soulful eyes.

"You think Harley and Half Sack are settling down?" Happy asked curiously. Harper smiled and Chibs chuckled.

"I think so. He's left some of his stuff is in her room and they're always together." Harper said softly, as she endured the pain.

"Can't put a crow on her until he's a member." Chibs smirked. "What the boy have left like a month or so?"

Happy nodded as he put the finishing touches on Harper's crow tattoo. The anticipation of seeing it was getting the better of her; none the less she sat still. She knew if she moved one wrong way her tattoo would be ruined. "Alright, you're done." Happy leaned back admiring his work. The crow looked like it could leap off of Harper's shoulder.

Chibs held out his hand and she rose from her seat, following him to the full length mirror where she turned and gazed at her tattoo. She was in awe, Chibs had done a fabulous job deciding the one that would work for her. The crow was fierce but delicate and feminine. "You like it love?" he asked as she stood there speechless. Harper turned and smiled at Chibs; her answer to him was a passionate kiss.

Chibs laughed and held her tightly against him. "You're up." Happy glazed over at his friend. Chibs went to sit down in the chair, Harper sat down next to him and watched as Happy began to free hand write Caden's name with a marker under Chibs' Kerrianne tattoo. Harper held his hand, her heart had never felt so full.

Chibs was used to the needle; he had been getting tattoos for years. The first was his Celtic cross on his right forearm and it just went from there, the SOA tattoo on his left forearm and there was the reaper tattoo on his back. Caden's name was just another way for him to memorialize his son.

"Did you hear about Lowell and Lyla? They're having a kid." Happy said amused, a junkie and a porn star who would have thought?!

"I'm happy for them." She said softly as Happy finished tattooing.

Chibs glanced down at the spot where Caden's name was permanently inked. His son. He nodded in thanks to Happy, who nodded back; knowing how much it meant to Chibs to have his son's name on him forever. Happy felt honoured to be a part of their healing process.

"Thank you, Happy. The tattoo is beautiful." Harper gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime. Glad you like it." Happy smiled back at Harper whose hazel eyes glinted happily.

"Next time you come into the bar, your drinks are on the house." Harper called as she interlinked her hand with Chibs' and followed him outside. She couldn't help but hope that Harley would be as happy as she was. She yearned for that happiness for her sister and it seemed like Half Sack was giving her what she needed.

"Should we go to the club house, love?" Chibs handed Harper her helmet.

"Of course." Harper said honestly and held onto Chibs tightly as they started driving to the club house where the others were heading inside and they got off the bike.

Harper absently touched her crow tattoo that Happy had covered salve and a plastic wrap. They entered and sat down as Randi gave them both a beer; Tig came over. "Starting later today, we're going back into lock down." Tig said seriously and they both nodded in understanding when Maggie and Vincent walked over to the table.

"So I heard that you got a new tattoo." Maggie smiled over at her friend. Harper smirked and turned so her friend could down her shirt and see her tattoo. "Badass but beautiful."

"I did, got it this morning." Harper smiled, Maggie hugged her gently. "Why are we locking down again?" Harper glanced over at Chibs. He shook his head not wanting to worry her but the club was about to go after Zobelle and Weston. No need in ruining their happy bubble.

Harley came in with Half Sack, they were linked hand in hand. Sack whispered something into her ear, that made her smiled broadly and then kiss him on his cheek. She glanced up at Harper who had been watching the whole interaction. Finally, her sister had found someone who she loved as much he loved her. Harper smiled at the thought of them both being settled down with a Son. Finally some good things were happening for them even in the midst of all the pain and trouble.

* * *

They all sat down inside the club house and Clay made his way to the middle of the room, everyone listened to him. He revealed that, that evening they were going on lock down because they were going to war with the Nords for what they had done to Gemma. Clay gave everyone jobs to do as they all quickly dispersed.

Harley and Harper writing down lists of what they would need from the supermarket for Gemma and Randi. Clay, Juice and Bobby checked the armoury and many of the other members head to their homes to pick up their personal stock.

"This is it, everyone's personal stock." Juice said grimly as he brought in a bag that only had a few hand guns and rifles. Clay and Bobby looked at the small pile of guns…they didn't have enough.

Harper had finished the list of all the things they would need from the grocery store and walked over to Gemma. "You okay mama Gemma?" She touched her aunt's back. She had just reveals such a painful secret to Jax and Clay; which now all of the club knew about.

Gemma gave Harper a reassuring smile. "I'm good baby girl. How are things going between you and the Scotsman?" She asked as she patted the seat next to her.

Harper smiled and thought of the crow tattoo that was on shoulder, "Better than I would have expected. Okay way better." She turned and pulled her jacket off revealing her tattoo to Gemma.

"It's about time he made on honest woman out of you." Gemma smiled and kissed Harper. "You two make a good match, I saw that from the start. He just calmed your wild ways right down. "

Harper smiled, remembering how wild she had been up until she had met Chibs all those years ago. Those had been her best days of her life at that time when she was with Chibs; she smiled at her godmother.

"I love him." She said softly and Gemma squeezed her hand gently before she rose up from her spot. Randi stood quickly and followed Gemma out the door; they were on their way to pick up groceries and supplies.

Harley and Harper made their way outside where Tara and Donna were unloading medical supplies from Tara's car. The girls went over to help them with the hefty load of supplies.

"So you and Half Sack?" Harper asked softly, causing Harley to smile softly as she glanced at where Half Sack was talking to Chibs quietly and Harley smiled.

"I love him, Harp." She admitted.

Harper smiled broadly at her sister, "Seems that we have both found our loves." She gazed over at Chibs who was talking with Jax and Happy. He looked up at her; she loved the dangerous look he had in his eyes. It was smouldering and she felt the familiar craving for his body throughout her own. "Give me a few, then we can go get our things from home." Harley nodded and got up from where she was sitting; making her way to where Half Sack was sitting with Piney and Opie.

"Hello Love." Chibs said as Harper wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi. I wanted to let you know Harley and I are going to head back home and pick up the cat and our things." She smiled up at him before turning to Clay and Happy. "Hey guys." She smiled broadly at the two men who couldn't be any more different.

"Harp." Jax nodded.

"Harp, good to see the tat is still covered." Happy said pleased. Jax nodded at him and they left to talk to Clay.

Chibs pulled Harper into his arms; he held her tightly and she kissed his cheek gently. "Stay safe." She said softly and Chibs nodded and let her out of his grip. She turned and walked over to Harley, who was waiting by Harper's car. Chibs hoped they would be alright.

* * *

Harley stepped out of the passenger seat when they arrived at their house. They collected some clothes, books and Harper picked up Cerberus and gently placed him inside the pet carrier. She made her way out of the house and pulled her sunglasses on and they walked over to the car. It was a hot day, so Harper had the window open when she saw that they were being followed by another car and pulled over to see who it was and tensed up slightly. It was Jimmy O'.

"What does he want?" Harley asked quietly as she placed her hand on the gun in her bag. Harper touched her sister's shoulder and shook her head, if Harley would have shot Jimmy, a massacre would hit Charming.

"I don't know give me a second. Give Sack a call and let him know what is going on." Harper said calmly as she stepped out of her car and walked towards the Irishman. Truth was she was nervous as fuck but she wasn't going to show him that.

Jimmy studied her as she neared him, she was prettier than he remembered. He could see what Chibs saw in her but she was nothing compared to his Fi.

"And to what do I owe the honour of your visit, Jimmy?" Harper said smartly as she glared at the tall, grey haired man over her sunglasses.

"Just wanted to say hello, been a long time since we last saw each other Harper after all." Jimmy said easily.

Harper glared at him coldly then as Harley spoke to Half Sack on the phone. "It's been three years since we last saw each other, Jimmy." Harper said coldly; she glared at the man who had ordered Jason to kill her and Caden. She hated the sight of him but knew that if she killed him...the IRA would slaughter everyone, not just her but also her friends and family as she glared at the man.

Jimmy O' nodded thoughtfully as he glanced at the young woman. "Heard you and Filip got back together?"

"That isn't any of your business." Harper growled.

"Oh but it is love." He smirked as if he knew something she didn't know. "Your presence upsets my Fi. It would be horrible if something were to happen to your sister if you continued this foolish game you are playing with Filip."

Harper glanced back at Harley in a panic. "Leave my family alone you fucking Irish bastard. If anything happens to her I will hunt you down and kill you myself." She snarled. She was fierce when it came to her family, she learned that from Gemma.

Jimmy laughed loudly and moved his face next to hers. "I'd love to see you try." He smiled at her before he turned and got back into his car.

Harper let out a heavy sigh as she made her way back to her car. She didn't say anything and neither did Harley while they drove back to the garage. The silence in the car was stifling. The sooner they got to the club house, the better.

Chibs couldn't help but feel worried as he saw Half Sack coming over looking extremely anxious and slightly pissed off. And he made a b-line straight for Chibs. "Harley was on the phone, Jimmy O' was following them, the girls stopped and Harper went to talk to him." Half Sack said breathlessly.

* * *

Harper quickly pulled her car into the lot of Teller-Morrow, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Chibs and feel safe. She was hoping that Jimmy O's threats were just idle, would she be willing it give up Chibs to keep her sister safe? Harper hoped it didn't come to that. She exited the car being sure to grab Cerberus into the club house, he grumbled slightly at the jostling.

"Are you going to tell me what Jimmy said?" Harley stopped Harper with her hand.

"Like I said he told me to stay away from Chibs." Harper told her the truth but kept out the part about how if she didn't Harley would be collateral damage.

Harley stared at her twin for a moment before giving up and wandered into the building; she knew there was something she wasn't telling her and it normally meant it was bad. Ever since they were young Harper did that to her, otherwise she was completely honest with her sister. Chibs and Half Sack both looked up anxiously as the girls walked in.

"Are ya alright, love?" Chibs asked quietly as she made her way over to him. Harper nodded reassuringly as she held his hand tightly. She was trying not to think about Jimmy and the poisonous words that he had spoken.

"I'm fine, Chibs." Harper said softly. She made her way back to the room she was staying in with Chibs. She needed some time alone, some time away from everyone and everything. Tears welled up in her eyes, she just wanted her day back, and she wanted to be happy again and feel safe and know her family was safe. There was a knock on the door, Harper wiped the tears from her eyes and called, "Come in".

* * *

Gemma made her way in and sat down on the bed next to her. "What's going on baby girl?" She asked quietly as she wiped a stray tear from Harper's cheek. "Seems like you have a lot of worried people out there."

Harper shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Sweetheart, if it was nothing, you wouldn't be hiding in here with your cat." Gemma smoothed Harper's hair down. "You know you can tell me anything."

Harper sighed deeply, "Jimmy O followed us. He told me if I didn't lose Chibs then I would lose Harley." Her sadness betrayed her as tears flowed freely down her cheeks again.

"Harp, you need to be honest with them. You can't go around with that shit pent up inside of you." Gemma stood up and waited for Harper to follower her.

"I know, Gemma. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. Too much shit has happened. I don't know much more I can take." She ran her hands through her hair. She had already lost Caden and that had pretty much destroyed her. What would she be like if she lost her sister who was her best friend and the man she loved?

"Baby girl, you are stronger than you know." Gemma placed her arm around her waist and guided her to the bar, which had filled with friends and family of the club. They sat down at the bar while the guys were in church. Harley sat down next to her sister and godmother and Maggie joined them.

Harper took a long drink of her coffee and sighed before speaking. "Jimmy told me that if I didn't stop seeing Chibs and stopped upsetting Fiona, that he'd hurt Harley. I don't know if he was being serious or just making idle threats." Harper said worriedly. She looked at her nails which she had painted with black nail polish.

"That fucking Irish bastard!" Maggie cursed angrily. She stood up quickly and dialled Remy, who was the president of the SAMNO Charter.

"You gotta tell Chibs and the others, Harp." Harley urged as the club house door swung open and a bloodied Lowell stumbled in.

Everyone stared in shock and horror and they hurried over to help him into a chair. Tara got out her medical bag and began tending to him. An emotional Lyla made her way over to Lowell's side and held his hand. The guys must have heard the commotion because they began to make their way out of church.

"What the hell happened?" Clay asked in a low growl.

"Fucking Nords, is what happened. They tried to break into my house and when I tried to stop them…they did this but I got a few good punches in." Lowell said proudly but grimaced as Tara stitched a cut over his eyebrow.

Harper made her way over to Chibs, "I need to tell you something."

* * *

 _Next chapter:) Chibs is on the war path for Jimmy O'._


	12. This Means War

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with bikerboysgirl. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

 **Trigger Warnings: This chapter mentions child loss and dark themes.**

 **Major character death in this chapter.**

In The Blood

Chapter 12

* * *

Chibs was still reeling as he thought about what Harper had just told him.

He had been helping Tara with Lowell when she walked up to him and told him she needed to tell him something. He looked down at Harper as if to say not now but when he saw the look on her face he knew it was something he needed to listen to. He took her by the hand and pulled her away from the group. "What is it love?"

Harper chewed on her lower lip and twisted her hands nervously in front of herself. She needed to tell Chibs but she didn't want to see his reaction. "Jimmy O showed up at my house when Harley and I were picking up our stuff." Chibs glared down at Harper, he got close to her and there was nothing he could have done about it. "Jimmy told me if I didn't break things off with you, Harley would be collateral damage." Tears built up in her eyes.

Chibs pulled her into his arms, "Love I would never let anything happen to you or your sister." He hushed her but his mind was already afire with what he would do to Jimmy O when he got his hands on him.

He was going to kill that bastard when he got his hands on him as he held Harper tightly and held her close, he was pissed that Jimmy O' had tried to intimidate Harper but it hadn't worked.

Harper had held her ground.

Chibs kissed her forehead tenderly and held her before they walked back to where the others were as Unser was telling Lowell to take a statement against AJ Weston.

Lowell nodded and stood up as Lyla went with him, Moby and Piper stayed behind as they played with the other kids while the men got ready for the war against the Nords and L.O.A.N.

Chibs wanted to beat the shit out of them.

"Be careful." Harper said quietly to him as she sat beside him on the black leather sofa and he nodded as they placed the plan into action and kissed her.

"I promise."

She watched her brave, strong Scotsman leave the building along with the men who were her brothers and uncles. Harper wanted nothing more than to have them be safe. Of all of her years of being a part of the SAMCRO family, one would have thought she would have been used to the lock downs and the losses they had faced but she wasn't. They never got any easier, this time was just as hard as the first time she dealt with a lock down.

Harley made her way over to her sister and sat on the couch with her, they embraced each other tightly. "They'll be safe." Harley whispered. It wasn't just for her sister but it was also for herself. Half Sack had asked her to be his old lady, he was close to being a full patch and as soon as that happened he planned on making it official with her. She held on to her little secret for now. She was falling in love with Sack.

She loved him, he didn't treat her like a whore but he respected her and the work she did, Harley prayed that he and Chibs would stay safe as Lowell and Lyla came back.

Now it was just a waiting game.

* * *

The Sons arrived at the army store where they were planning on springing their trap with the empty boxes, which were in fact holding dead rats as a message to Edmond Hayes and his father.

Chibs entered the store along with the others just as ATF agents stormed into the building with their guns out.

"HANDS IN THE AIR AND LAY DOWN ON THE GROUND!" An agent ordered harshly as they were all forced onto the ground as Stahl entered the store.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Jax asked smartly.

Stahl ignored the question, "Open the box." This was her chance to tie everything together, the Sons, the real IRA and the gun business. She smiled as her officers opened the box but it was quickly erased when she saw the contents. Two dead rats.

"Oh, shit." Edmond whispered terrified as everyone smirked around him with Chibs glaring at the man, he wanted to so badly beat the shit outta of him for what he had done to Harper and Caden in New Orleans four years ago.

Instead he made a rat sniffling sound, causing the others to snigger then as Clay glared at Stahl.

"Alright fellas, where is Jimmy O'?" Stahl asked calmly as she looked at all of them with cold eyes.

"Who?" Chibs asked innocently, and that caused Stahl to lose her composure as she slapped him across the face, it didn't hurt him though as he could taste blood.

"Whoever he is, she doesn't like him very much." Jax taunted amused.

Stahl glared at the Sons members, "Let's go!" She growled at her team.

Chibs spit the mixture of saliva and blood out of his mouth onto the floor of the shop. "We'll be watching you boy." He threatened Edmond.

SAMCRO left the shop, next stop was Impeccable Smokes to hunt down Zobelle.

* * *

Harper paced the club house, it had been hours since the guys had left. "Sit down!" Harley glanced over at her sister, who if she kept walking would wear a path in the floor.

"I just have this bad feeling." Harper admitted to Harley.

"They'll be fine, I promise." Harley said comfortingly as Harper sat down and drank some of the coffee that one of the crow eaters had made them as they waited for their men to come back home safely as she looked at her crescent moon tattoo on her right wrist.

She just wanted Chibs and the others to be safe.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for their men to come back, Tara was playing with Abel while Moby had crashed out and was fast asleep on Lyla's lap.

Harper leaned her head back and tried to relax, she wasn't doing herself or anyone else any favours by worrying and just hoped that Chibs was alright.

She didn't want to lose him.

Tara couldn't wait any longer. She got up, walking over to Gemma and the other women. "Is there any way we could get out of here for a while? This waiting is driving me crazy," she said, noticing that Harper was pacing again and putting a hand on her arm to stop her.

Gemma thought about it, finally deciding that they could go to the store. They needed to pick up a few things anyway. "Alright, we'll go to the store. That okay with you old man?" She asked Piney.

He grunted his consent, but had a condition. "Half-Sack!" He called to the Prospect, who hurried over. "Take these ladies and Abel, to run some errands," he ordered, and the women sighed in relief.

* * *

Gemma, Tara, Harley and Harper were all going, but when Donna and Lyla saw they were leaving, they wanted to go, too. Gemma and Tara took her cutlass, and the others taking Gemma's SUV, because apparently Gemma wanted to talk to Tara. Half-Sack got on his bike, and they left the parking lot, headed for the grocery store.

Harper was driving the SUV, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, even though there wasn't any music playing.

Harley looked over at her sister, reaching over and touching her shoulder, which startled Harper. "Harp, you have to calm down. If you get any more worked up, your leg is going to start bouncing, too," she told her sister.

Donna agreed with Harley. "Honestly, Harp. Everything will be fine. All our men will get this done and come back to us. I promise," she assured her.

Lyla added her consent, and Harper nodded. "You're all right. Everything will be fine," she said, but she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince them or herself.  
When the women had picked up what they needed at the store, and were putting groceries in the car, Gemma noticed that blonde again. She reached out to Tara.

"Take the SUV, get my grandson home safe. You all can wait there. I have to do this," she said, finally looking from the blonde to Tara.

Tara could see the intensity in Gemma's stare. She nodded and handed over the keys to the cutlass. Abel was already in the SUV, so Gemma got in and took off after the blonde, who was already leaving.

Half-Sack walked over. "Where is she going?" He asked Tara, as the other women got closer.

Tara stared after Gemma. "Follow her in case she needs to make a quick getaway. We'll go to our house," she told him, and he nodded, hurrying to follow Gemma before she got too far.

Harper was watching after Gemma's disappearing car, too. "That was her, wasn't it?" She asked rhetorically. They all knew who that was.

* * *

Gemma followed the blonde a few car lengths behind, with a car in between them. Half-Sack followed Gemma the same way. When Gemma parked, Half-Sack parked at the end of the block, hoping this didn't end badly.

When the blonde disappeared into the house a couple away from where she was parked, she checked her bag, to make sure she had her gun, and got out.  
Gemma casually walked down the street, getting out her gun when she was closer to the door. She slowly pushed it open, holding her gun up. She saw Polly, standing with her back towards Gemma, holding her gun as well.

Leaving the door open slightly, Gemma put her purse down on the couch. "Put down the gun," she said.

Turning slowly and stopping halfway, Polly saw Gemma's gun pointed at her and slowly lowered hers. She thought she could fake Gemma out, pretend to point it at her head, then aim it at Gemma, so she tried. Before she could pull the trigger, Gemma shot her, and she fell down dead.

Sighing, Gemma took a seat on the couch, grabbing her purse and pulling it closer and leaving the gun on the arm of the couch.

Stahl decided to make an appearance, coming from around the corner with her gun drawn. Gemma tried to reach for her gun. "Don't even think about it. Put it on the ground and slide it over here," she commanded.

Gemma did as she was told, and then stood up, finally noticing Edmond's dead body and understanding.

Stahl picked up Gemma's gun, then threw it across the room, walking toward the middle of the living room as she thought about what to do.

Suddenly it came to her, and she lowered her gun. "Go," she told Gemma.

Gemma just stared at her like she was crazy. "What?" She asked.

Stahl gestured for her to leave. "Go. At least get the chance to say goodbye to your family before we pick you up. Go out the back so you don't meet any of my guys," she said calmly.

Still weary, Gemma took her purse and began walking toward the back door. She just reached the doorway when Stahl called her name. Gemma turned, and Stahl threw her gun at Gemma, who automatically caught it. "Put the gun down," Stahl told her.

Gemma understood immediately. "You're a smart bitch," she said, putting the gun on the counter and then leaving.

When Gemma was far enough away, she called Wayne from a payphone. "I need help. I'm on the lam," she told him.

* * *

Cameron heard the Stahl's voice over the police scanner and pulled over to listen. "This is Stahl. Clay Morrow's old lady took my gun. Edmond panicked and ran for the door. Gemma shot him in the back with my weapon. He's dead."

Beginning to cry over the loss of his son, Cameron thought about a way to get revenge.

He began driving aimlessly as he thought, finally coming up with something when he saw a house and a Son pulling into the driveway.

When they heard Half-Sack's bike, all the women stood, but Harley ran to the door and opened it to let him in. The two rejoined everyone in the kitchen. "I never saw her. She must have gone out the back. When the Feds showed up I had to get out of there," he explained.

* * *

They all nodded, and stayed together in the kitchen, Tara standing by Abel, Harley and Harper sitting at the table with Half-Sack, and Donna and Lyla leaning against a counter.

Tara picked up the house phone to call Jax. He answered, but she barely got a few words out before she heard the front door open and Harley, Half-Sack and Harper all stood.

Cameron Hayes walked into the kitchen, holding a gun. He told her to hang up the phone and she did. "Gemma killed my Eddie. So I decided a Son for a son would be a fair trade," he moved the gun so it was pointing at Half-Sack, and Harley moved closer to him.

"Ah, ah, ah. All of you, sit down, move where I can see you all," he ordered menacingly.

Harper, Half-Sack and Harley sat down again, and Tara and Donna took the other chairs, while Lyla stood, holding her hands up so he could see what she was doing. He watched all of them and that was when the baby let out a wail.

With the fun still pointed at them, he backed up, glancing over and seeing the knives in the wooden block. He picked one up, holding it towards the baby. "I think this would be a fair trade," he said, and Half-Sack tried to rush him while the gun was half down, but Cameron turned, getting him right in the gut with the knife.

The women all screamed, and Harley went to Half-Sack's side, crying as she held him, the puddle of blood getting bigger and bigger.

Harper wanted to go to her sister, but Cameron wouldn't allow it. He wasn't going to allow anyone else to move.

* * *

Jax walked over to Clay after the phone cut off. "I have to go. Something's happened to Tara," he said and Clay nodded, patting him on the shoulder. Opie and Chibs both went with him.

They made it to his house and walked into the kitchen, immediately noticing Half-Sack's body. Chibs bent down to check his pulse, shaking his head when he couldn't find him.

Jax was getting worried. Where the hell was Tara? He went looking through the house for her, the other two following. They found Tara, Harper, Harley, Donna and Lyla all tied up. Harley was covered in Half-Sack's blood, still crying, but it was muffled by the gag.

Jax went to Tara immediately, and Chibs and Opie went to Harper and Donna respectively. Harper immediately threw herself into Chibs' arms as soon as she was free.

She started crying, relieved that he was okay. "He took Abel," she whispered, just as Tara told Jax.

Jax went through the house looking for his son.

When none of them could find him, they returned to the nursery to untie Harley and Lyla. "All of you, go straight to the clubhouse, you understand?" Jax ordered, and the five women all nodded and left, after Harper and Donna both gave their men one last kiss.

Jax knew that he needed more guys, so he called Clay.

Clay answered the phone as Jax explained to him what had happened and that Cameron had kidnapped Abel as revenge for what he mistakenly believed Gemma had done, when in reality, Stahl had been the one who had murdered Edmond.

Shit.

"We gotta go." He said quietly to Tig and Juice, they both looked surprised but nodded as they asked questions.

"Why though?"

"The Irish bastard Hayes took my grandson!" Clay snarled angrily and the others cursed as they mounted and drove away from the store where Zobelle had been hiding.

They heard that Cameron had a boat, so the first step was heading to the docks to look for him.

Jax was leading the way, running as the others ran behind him. They hurried their pace as they spotted him. The problem was, he saw them too, so he hurried even faster, tossing the rope aside and hopping in the boat so he could get away. He had Abel nestled in a pile of fishing nets.

As Jax reached the end of the dock, the boat was speeding away. He fell to his knees, screaming as the others tried to hold him up. "They took my son! THEY TOOK MY SON!" He repeated over and over, crying.

Chibs held Jax as they helplessly watched from the docks as Cameron escaped with baby Abel, feeling sick as he watched the man go.

This meant war.

* * *

Harley was silent as she stared blankly at her blood stained hands and cream tank top, the police had taken Half Sack's body down to the morgue and Harley felt numb.

Half Sack had said he loved her and she had too, only now he was gone and she was alone again in that sense as she stood up shakily and left the kitchen.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" A voice asked concerned and she looked up to see it was Kozik.

"Anywhere but here." She said numbly.

Kozik followed after Harley as she walked away. He was worried about her, and didn't want her to get hurt because he had let her go.

Harper had stood up to follow her sister, but stopped when she saw Kozik going after her. She trusted him to keep her safe. She collapsed back down on the couch, unsure of what to do right now. She wanted to be out there, helping, doing anything, but they had been ordered to stay at the clubhouse.

Running a hand through her hair, she wished Chibs was here to cuddle. She decided to go see if she could help Gemma in the kitchen.

Harley was in her car, trying to put the key in the ignition, but her hand was shaking too much. She dropped her keys, and was bending down to pick them up when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Kozik approaching again. She opened her mouth to tell him she wanted to be alone, but instead she started crying again.

When he reached her, he opened his arms and pulled her into them. She sobbed into his kutte and he rubbed her back awkwardly. He wasn't that great at comforting crying women, but for some reason, he wanted to try with her.

Ten minutes later, she was able to stop crying, and looked up at him, her ice blue eyes still brimming with tears. "I'm sorry about crying all over your chest," she sniffed.

Kozik reached up to rub the tears off Harley's cheeks. "It's okay. You still wanna go somewhere, maybe a ride on my bike, or something?" He asked and she nodded.

"Anything to get out of here for a while." Harley said quietly and Kozik nodded as he got on the bike and she wrapped her arms around him tightly and they drove down the road away from the club house.


	13. The Aftermath

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with bikerboysgirl. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

In The Blood

Chapter 13

* * *

Chibs had driven to where Fiona had wanted to meet him but he wasn't in the mood to talk to her as he got off the bike and walked over to where she was waiting.

All he could think was that Fiona had wanted Harper dead along with their son, Caden and in a sick twisted way, she had gotten her wish in a way.

He had Harper but they had lost Caden.

"What could you possibly have to say to me now, Fiona? I don't really care to talk to ya," Chibs said when he reached her.

Fiona winced. He almost always called her Fi, had since he'd fallen in love with her. He only called her Fiona when he was really upset with her. "I just want to say something, Filip," she replied.

It took a lot of self-control to hold his tongue, but he managed, simply nodding, and staring at anything but her.

Stepping forward, Fiona reached out to him, trying to get him to look at her. He just stepped out of her reach and gave her a look of pure hatred that froze her all the way to her heart. He had never looked at this before. Not once. She had screwed up, bad, and this time she wasn't sure she could fix it.

Fiona took a step back because he seemed to want her too, and he went back to avoiding her gaze. She cleared her throat, fidgeting with her scarf. She never fidgeted. "I'm sorry, Filip," she said, but before she could say anything more, he looked up at her, now a pissed off look in his face.

He never stepped forward, but her guards took a step closer anyway. Fiona waved them off. "You got my child killed, Fiona. You nearly got the woman I love killed, and you succeeded in getting our child killed. He only lived ten days. TEN. Harper only got to hold him once. I never got to hold him at all. And he's gone forever. For what? Because you were jealous?" He barked out a harsh laugh, shaking his head.

Chibs continued shaking his head as he walked past her, headed for his bike again. He never should have come at all.

"I'm sorry!" Fiona called out ashamed but she knew Chibs would never forgive her, just like Harper wouldn't forgive her as she watched them both leave and Donny escorted her back to the car so she and Jimmy could leave Charming.

Kerrianne would never forgive her if she found out that Fiona was the reason Jimmy had Jason Gallagher go after Harper, her daughter would hate her and do would Maureen.

Not to mention Filip's family.

* * *

Harper sat on the couch with Cerberus slouched on her lap, she had gotten a text from Harley assuring her that she was alright but needed some space.

Harper understood and had told her to be safe as she looked around the room, Tara was with Jax who had broken down in her arms, Lyla, Piper and Moby were with Lowell who was recovering from being beaten up by AJ Weston and Harper was in charge along with Donna as Gemma was on the run as Agent Stahl had set her up for Edmond Hayes's murder.

Harper sighed and went to make some coffee as the machine turned on and she poured it out as Chucky helped her and she saw Chibs come in then.

Donna squeezed her shoulder as she and Chucky went to check on the others so they could have privacy.

"Filip, what's wrong?" She asked worried.

Pulling her close, Chibs hugged her before he replied. "I love you so much, Harper," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead, but he knew he wasn't going to get away with that. "Fiona asked me to meet her. She tried to apologize. I lost my temper a bit and left. It was nothing to worry about, love," he explained quietly.

Harper looked up at him tenderly, reaching up to caress his cheek. She hated Fiona now, and she knew Chibs did too, but he had spent so much of his life loving her.

"I'm so sorry, Filip," she stepped up on her tip toes to give him a hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

With one hand, Chibs stroked her hair, and the other wrapped around her, holding her close.

They stayed like for a good twenty minutes, just trying to comfort each other, and process all that had happened in so short an amount of time. Harper pulled away first, giving him a kiss and taking him by the hand, leading her back to where their friends were. They all needed each other right now.

They both sat down next to a grim looking Clay who was talking to Tig on the phone as Kozik and Harley entered the room and sat down as Harley leaned into Harper.

Harper held her tightly with Lyla and Donna comforting her as well, everyone wanted to know where Cameron had taken Abel to, maybe he had gone to North Canada.

"I've called all the charters to be present for Half Sack's funeral and Harley is his Old Lady so we're gonna make sure that he gets a proper send off." Clay said firmly and everyone nodded.

"Did he have any family?" Chibs asked quietly and Harley shook her head then as she ran a hand through her dark blonde hair before looking at them through her bangs.

"No, Kip was adopted after his parents died in a car crash when he was only two years old and he was raised by his adoptive parents here in Charming." Harley said quietly.

"They alive?" Bobby asked gently and Harley shook her head then sadly as she remembered Kip telling her that his parents had died last year.

"His parents died within a month of each other last year, his dad had a stroke and his mom died of a heart attack in her sleep." She explained sadly.

* * *

That only made them more determined to give Half-Sack a proper send-off. Clay decided to hold a quick church. "Alright, guys! Church! Redwood Original we have something to discuss," he said, and headed to the chapel while the rest followed.

Once the door closed, they all collapsed in their seats. It had been a long day, and it was already pretty late. Clay looked around at all his tired brothers. "I think we should bury Half-Sack with his full rocker," he told them.

Bobby agreed. "I second that," he said, looking around.

From around the whole table, there were nods. Clay didn't want to make this any longer than necessary. "Let's vote it. Yay," he said.

Starting with Tig, there was a full table of yays. "Alright, that's a definite yes. Let's all go home and get some sleep," he said, slamming the gavel down.

Everyone nodded and went to take their families home, they all said goodbye to each other before driving home with Chibs riding his bike to where Harley and Harper lived.

Harley said goodbye to Kozik but he was worried about her, the young woman had just seen the man who was good as her Old Man getting killed by that fucking Irish bastard.

Hopefully, they found Abel soon.

* * *

After staying with Harley and making sure she was alright, Harper hugged her sister tightly and watched as she slept in her bedroom before heading into the one that she shared with Chibs.

Cerberus had been fed and was now being stroked by Chibs as Harper washed the make-up off her face and brushed her tangled dark brown hair that was full of knots and looked at her once bloody hands.

Half Sack had loved Harley and she had loved him, Harley hadn't been like that with other guys and it worried Harper.

Chibs came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her shoulder. "C'mon, love, it's late and it's been a long day. You need sleep," he said comfortingly.

Harper knew he was right, but she wasn't sure she could forget the sight of the blood on her hands, or all that blood on the floor and she kept hearing the women's muffled screams as Cameron was leaving with Abel, Tara's being the loudest. She turned in his arms and took a deep breath, trying not to cry again, and then led him to the bedroom.

* * *

Harley kept waking up screaming from nightmares, so Chibs had said that he'd go on the couch and they could share the bed, but that wasn't exactly what happened.

Harper woke to a knocking on the front door, feeling herself in between two bodies. She pushed Harley, so her sister would move, but it started Harley so bad that she jumped, ending up on the floor, which woke up Chibs. Harper couldn't help but laugh a little bit, which stopped quickly as she remembered the events of yesterday. "Sorry Harl," she said, reaching down to help her sister up.

Whoever was at the door must have heard the crash, because a few seconds later the door opened and they heard footsteps. "Hey, you guys alright?" They heard Kozik call. Everyone in the club knew where they kept their spare key.

"We're all fine, Harley had a nightmare." Harper explained quietly and Kozik nodded in understanding as Harley went downstairs to have a coffee as Chibs looked at Harper and Cerberus who was stretched out across the bed.

"That fuckin' ATF bitch." Chibs cursed angrily and Harper privately agreed as she put on a pair of fluffy black toaster socks that had cats on them as Chibs pulled on a grey t - shirt and they went downstairs as Cerberus slept.

Just then Chibs' mobile phone rang and he picked it up, to see it was Kerrianne and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked calmly and he heard Kerrianne sigh in relief.

"Da, something really bad is happening here in Belfast." Kerrianne said timidly and Chibs felt his blood run cold then as he took in her words.

Heading out of the room, Chibs went to the back of the house to talk. "What's goin' on, love?" He asked concerned.

Kerrianne hesitated, as if she heard something on her end. "I can't talk long, I'm just scared, Da," she said and then paused again. "I gotta go, Da, I hear someone comin'. I'll call back when I can," she said before the line went dead.

Worried, Chibs closed his phone and walked back to the kitchen.

Noticing that Chibs was worried, Harper walked over to him. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

The Scot was still looking at his phone, but finally looked up at her. "I just got a very strange phone call from Kerri. I need to head to the clubhouse and talk to Clay," he said.

Harper reached out to caress his cheek, "We'll all go. I don't want to leave either of you alone," she said, turning to face Harley and Kozik. "We have to go to the clubhouse," she said, and then went upstairs to get dressed.

"Yes mom." Harley said softly and went upstairs to have a shower as Kozik and Chibs watched on, he hoped Harley would be alright, the lass had really loved Half - Sack and he knew Harper worried about her older twin sister.

"She really loved that prospect." Kozik said quietly and Chibs nodded silently, everyone in the club knew that Harley had loved Half - Sack and he had loved her, more than he had loved Cherry that was for sure.

* * *

"Aye, she really did and it's hit her hard seein' him die in her arms like that so everyone's protective of the lass." Chibs told him as Harley and Harper came down as Chibs' phone rang and he answered it.

"Da, Jimmy O' had a fight with Cameron Hayes about a baby boy called Abel and Father Kellan is trying to stop a war coming out between Jimmy O's crew and-" Kerrianne was cut off as the phone was snatched from her.

 _"What the fuck are you doing, you stupid bitch?!"_ A Russian voice asked angrily and they all heard the sound of a slap and a muffled cry of pain.

They all stood still, Chibs looking at the phone, and Harper and Kozik looking at Chibs as he tried to process what had just happened. He looked up at Harper, who nodded understandingly, then at Kozik. "Can ya get 'em there?" He asked Kozik, who nodded.

He headed for the door, then thought better of it. He turned back to Kozik. "Call Clay, make sure he gets there. Tell him what happened," he said, and then gave Harper a quick kiss before leaving.

Harper stared after him. Yes, she hated Fiona, but Kerrianne was his daughter. She never wanted him to lose her. And Abel was in Belfast? She sighed, unsure how they would fix all these problems.

* * *

At the clubhouse, Clay was sitting at the table, waiting for Chibs. Kozik had explained, but he still wanted to hear it from the Scot before the rest of the guys arrived. He heard the motorcycle arrive, and a few minutes later, Chibs came barrelling into the room, skidding to a stop in front of his chair, not bothering to sit in it.

Chibs took a deep breath, knowing he needed to explain things calmly, or he'd have to explain again, but he didn't sit down. "This morning, I got a call from Kerri. She sounded strange. She said she was scared, but then she had to get off the phone because someone was coming," he paused, still trying to make sense of the second phone call.

"Then she called back, and said that Jimmy was mad at Cameron for bringing Abel to Belfast, and then the phone was ripped from her, and we heard a Russian voice asking what she was doing. Then we heard the distinctive sound of a slap and the line went dead," he explained, looking at his president.

Clay took this news in silently, Abel was in Belfast despite Jimmy O' and Liam O'Neil the Sergeant at Arms of the Belfast SOA charter, telling him and Jax that Abel wasn't in Belfast or with Cameron Hayes as the man was dead.

"We got a call from Jimmy O' and Liam O'Neil before you got here, claiming that Cameron didn't come with Abel." Clay said grimly as he stubbed out his cigar.

"What do you think is goin' on there?" Jax asked quietly from where he sat at the table and Chibs sighed before answering.

"I think he's made an enemy in Father Kellan Ashby." Chibs said grimly, knowing that Jimmy O's methods in New Orleans hadn't won him any favours.

Just then a grim Vincent came in with a young dark haired man that had dark hazel and his hair barely touched his shoulders as he nodded at him.

"We got sent this by the IRA."

Picking up the picture, he studied it, before setting it down so everyone else could get a look. "Cameron Hayes is dead. So where's Abel?" Juice asked, when he saw the picture.

No one had an answer.

* * *

Outside of the chapel, Harper and Harley waited. Harper was pacing the floor again, and Harley looked over at her sister. "You really need to stop that. I feel bad for the poor floors," she joked, but neither of them laughed.

Harper stopped walking, but stayed standing, her arms crossed over her stomach. She wanted to go back to pacing, but she was trying not to.

Thankfully, a distraction came in the form of Tara. "Jax told me to go to work. I just, I couldn't concentrate. I wasn't doing anyone any good there. So I came here, where even if I'm useless, at least I can be useless with friends," she said.

Harper walked over, giving Tara a hug, and Harley stood to do the same.

Tara smiled at them both gratefully, she was worried about Harley as Harley had literally witnessed Half - Sack being stabbed to death by Cameron Hayes.

"He was the first man who didn't think I was a whore, you know?" Harley said quietly as she stirred her coffee gently as the two women took that in silently.

"Harley, none of the guys think that way about you!" Harper said firmly and Harley shook her head then sadly, her blue eyes sad and defeated then.

"They do, the cops think I'm a whore and even some of the SOA Charters feel that way about me." She said quietly as Maggie entered and sat down.

With that said, Harley left as she wanted to keep busy at CaraCara and the others watched her leave in shock.

* * *

Harley was walking away just as the chapel doors opened and the guys poured out. Kozik saw her, and followed after her. She was sitting on the picnic bench outside when he found her. "Mind if I sit down?" He asked quietly.

The voice startled Harley. She hadn't known anyone had followed her, and she had only sat down for a minute to compose herself. She gave him a half-smile and gestured to the bench. "I was planning on heading to CaraCara," she told him.

Nodding, Kozik felt protective over her for some reason. "Mind if I come with you, to keep you safe? You shouldn't be driving yourself right now, and you probably shouldn't be at CaraCara alone," he offered.

Tilting her head to the side, Harley couldn't figure him out. "Why are you doing this? Honestly. I mean, if you want something out of it, just tell me up front," she said, seriously.

The question confused Kozik. "What do you mean, if I want something? I'm just trying to help you. No strings attached," he said, holding up his hands.

For some reason, she believed him, and she felt embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just, most of the guys see me as just something... to have fun with," she said as she ducked her head to hide her blush.

Reaching out, Kozik gripped her chin and made him look up at his face. "It's not like that, I promise. If I wanted that, I'd go to a Crow Eater. I don't see you as a piece of ass. You're a woman, and you deserve to be respected like one," he told her honestly.

Harley didn't know what to say. No one had ever said that to her. No male, anyway.

Well aside from Kip, God bless his soul as she smiled at him gratefully and nodded as they started walking to the CaraCara studio and Harley unlocked the doors as the girls who worked there, came in after her.

As Lyla was three months pregnant, Harley had talked to her and revealed that she could do the accounting for CaraCara along with Bobby and for Midnight Bayou as Harper wanted Lyla to work there part time and Tristen Oswald worked there as a bar tender.

Small world.

* * *

Just as Harley started opening up for the day, Agent June Stahl entered the room, causing everyone to glare at her angrily as Harley felt her blood boil.

There was a difference with the Delaney Twins, Harley was quick to anger while Harper was more calmer but they were both dangerous when the unfortunate soul ended up insulting them or their loved ones and it wasn't pretty.

Stahl could feel the hatred coming from everyone. "I just came to get Tara's statement. I went by the hospital, but she wasn't there. Can I speak to you outside, Tara?" She asked, and Tara nodded, glaring at Stahl as she followed her out of the clubhouse.

The pair sat down on opposite sides of the table, and Tara waited for Stahl to speak, refusing to break the silence.

When Stahl realized this, she cleared her throat. "So, tell me what happened yesterday," she prompted.

Taking a deep breath, Tara tried to separate the truth she could tell from the truth she couldn't. "I was at Jax's house, with Harper, Harley, Donna and Lyla. Half," she cut herself off. "Uh, Kip came over to keep us safe. I called Jax to let him know Kip had arrived, and that's when the front door opened, and some man with an Irish accent came in, holding a gun-"

Stahl interrupted her. "And you have no idea who this man was?" she asked, looking up from the pad where she was taking notes.

Rolling her eyes, Tara answered, "I already said I didn't. Before yesterday, I'd never seen him in my life. Can I go on now?" She asked coldly.

"You can." Stahl told her and Tara headed back into the studio as she glared at Stahl who smirked and left.

* * *

Harper cleaned up the bar, thankful that she had decided to make it a bar that was also a coffee bar as she served coffee to a couple and they thanked her as Tristen helped out, wearing a black tank top and a black pair of skinny jeans.

She had just finished serving up coffee to a construction worker as Maggie came in and hugged her tightly.

Harper hugged her back tightly, Maggie and Agnes had been good friends to her while in New Orleans and after losing Caden, she would forever be grateful.

"I'll miss you." She said sadly.

"I'll miss you, too, but come back to visit, okay?" Maggie told her, and Harper nodded back.

* * *

Staring at the screen, Harley wasn't really seeing it. Her mind kept drifting, and she tried to focus, but she couldn't even remember what was supposed to be happening. "Cut! Take a five minute break guys," she called out, and the cameras stopped rolling.

Standing, she went into the office, noticing Kozik in there. She hadn't even noticed that he wasn't watching. "Why were you in here when there was porn being filmed just in the next room?" She asked as she took a water for each of them out of the fridge and sat next to him, sliding one over.

Shrugging, he took the bottle of water, opening to and taking a drink. "Just didn't feel like it right now," he answered, and there was a beat before both of them laughed.

After she finished laughing, Harley spoke. "I never thought I'd hear a guy say that about lesbian porn. You are a pretty boy. Are you sure you're not gay?" she teased.

Shaking his head he gave her a little shove, but looked into her ice blue eyes seriously.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm not gay," he answered amused.

Harley couldn't break the eye contact, and neither did Kozik. They were, however, interrupted by one of her actresses who had a question about wardrobe.

"I'd say you should wear the 1960's bathing suit for the photo shoot, Lindsey." Harley said easily as she picked between the two outfits and Lindsey smiled in thanks before going into her changing room to change for the CaraCara 1960's photo shoot.

Kozik looked around and saw photos of Luann with Otto, Harley and Harper in their childhood and there was one of them at a Halloween costume party.

"You both dressed up as witches?" He asked amused and Harley smiled then fondly as she looked at the photo of herself and Harper in the clubhouse.

"That was the year before Harper went to college in New Orleans, she got a scholarship and everything, we were all so proud of her." Harley said proudly and Kozik saw another photo of a baby boy in an incubator.

He guessed that was Caden Delaney Telford.

When Harley saw the picture he was looking at, she stopped and took a deep breath. "This family, this whole club, we need some wins. Something good, in all this bad. Light, in the dark," she mused thoughtfully.

Knowing she was right, he nodded. "We'll get some. We'll find out where Abel is, and we're going to go get him, and things will be so boring again that you'll be wishing for some action," he tried to be reassuring.

Harley nodded, trying to be optimistic. "Yes, you're right," she smiled. "Wanna go watch the photo shoot?" She offered.

Laughing, Kozik nodded and followed her.


	14. Choosing A Side

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with bikerboysgirl. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

 **Trigger Warnings: This chapter mentions child loss.**

In The Blood

Chapter 14

* * *

When Stahl stood in the doorway, she noticed Hale boxing up his stuff. "Finally got the promotion, huh?" She asked, trying to make small talk.

Looking up at her, he considered ignoring her completely, but smirked instead. "I heard about your demotion," he sneered. "How many innocent people are you going to get killed this time before you leave?" He stared at her.

Just as Hale was making that last comment, Unser was walking by. "Is there a problem here?" He asked calmly.

For a moment, Stahl kept looking at Hale, but he didn't soften at all. She tuned to Unser.

"I was looking for you, actually. Wondering if you had anything on Gemma yet?" She asked innocently.

"All we've got is a lead saying that she was heading to North Canada, that's it and you've been barred from the funeral, no one wants you there. Especially the Teller Morrow, Winston, Telford and Delaney families." David said coldly but Stahl got the warning loud and clear.

If she even tried going to the funeral, the officers wouldn't help her as she glared at them both angrily and saw Harper Delaney saying goodbye to Maggie Laveau.

She decided to try talking to Harper Delaney again.

* * *

As it got into late afternoon, a lot of teenagers had come into the bar and were enjoying themselves as Harper served them all a root beer and two cokes as she finished talking to Remy Deveraux, one of her best friends and the president of the SACMNO Charter in New Orleans on the phone.

"We're keepin' an eye out for Cameron but word on the street is that Jimmy O' is planning a takeover against Father Ashby." Remy said grimly and Harper frowned.

"Isn't he the priest?"

Just as Harper finished speaking, Stahl walked up. "Can I speak to you, Ms. Delaney?" She asked politely.

Rolling her eyes, Harper smiled at her friends, and then took Stahl back to her office in the bar. "Just get this over with. What do you want?" She asked bluntly when the door to her office was shut.

Stahl wasn't surprised by the woman's bluntness. "I just wanted to get more of your statement about yesterday. You said the Irish man, whom none of you knew, just came in, killed Kip, tied you up and killed the baby?" She asked patiently.

Nodding, Harper shrugged. "He was ranting about sons. I couldn't really understand it. He used the gun to keep us all away as he approached Abel. He was picking up a knife, about to cut the baby when Kip rushed him. The Irishman turned, and stabbed Kip in the gut. He bled out in my sister's arms, and then the guy ushered us all into the nursery. He held the gun on us, making Tara tie us up one by one, until he tied her up in the chair. Then he left. That's all I know," she said.

"Alright. Thank you for your time. By any chance, do you have any idea what happened to Gemma?" Stahl asked, even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

Shaking her head, Harper laughed mockingly. "You can't even find a baby, what makes you think you can find Gemma. Maybe, we'd all be able to remember something if you found the eight month old child first," she said, and Stahl nodded, turning to go.

Before Stahl left, Harper called for her to wait, so she turned, hand on the doorknob. "You stay away from my sister. Or you'll have me, and a whole lot of other people who care about her, to deal with. Her boyfriend, the man she loved, died yesterday, bled out in her arms. She does not need to be badgered by you. You've got enough statements," she said warningly.

Without saying anything, Stahl nodded, turning and leaving.

Harper watched her go, feeling angry and by God did she want to punch that bitch but restrained herself as she served up more customers as she saw Lowell and Lyla come in for a coffee and something to eat as Moby and Piper were with them.

"Here you are, one coffee, one hot chocolate and two milkshakes." She said softly as they talked while Moby and Piper ate their burgers and milkshakes.

"Any news on Abel?" Harper asked hopefully and Lowell shook his head sadly, he'd heard from Jax that there had been no Timothy Lane in the database leaving the country.

And that wasn't good news.

"We'll find him." Lyla said positively as she rested a hand over her three month bump, Lowell held her close protectively and Harper nodded as she left to tend to the other patrons as Elliot Oswald came in and nodded at her before talking to Tristen.

Harper just hoped they found baby Abel soon.

* * *

Chibs ran a hand through his mane of dark hair that had streaks of grey as he entered the bar and saw everyone was wearing black in honour of Half - Sack.

Harper was wearing a black silk blouse and a black pair of jeans as she smiled at him gently and he smiled back as he and Kozik came in with Harley who had joined them, her eyes red rimmed.

Chibs walked over to Harper, Harley and Kozik and gave Harper a hug. He also gave Harley a hug, then they headed up to the casket. Harper and Harley were in the middle, their arms linked together, and Chibs on the other side of Harper holding her hand. Kozik was at Harley's side, his hand held lightly to the middle of her back to remind her that he was there.

The four of them stood silently, as Harley cried more, and Harper felt tears fall down her cheeks. Kozik rubbed Harley's back lightly, and Chibs and Harper clutched each other's hands like they were lifelines.

The other three waited for Harley's go ahead before they walked away. Harley kissed her fingers and placed them on his kutte, nodding that it was okay for them to take their seats. Chibs crossed himself and the four of them walked away, taking seats with the club.

They all watched as the local priest Father Miguel Sanchez performed the funeral and spoke quietly but fondly of Half - Sack and Chibs wished Gemma was here.

It felt strange without her here acting as the Queen of SAMCRO and they all stood up as Chibs, Kozik, Tig, Opie and Jax carried the coffin to be buried beside his adoptive parents and his biological parents as they went outside.

As it was approaching autumn, the air was chilly and Harley held Harper and Tara's hands tightly as Donna stood beside her along with Lowell and Lyla along with the children.

Half - Sack's grave was slowly filled up and everyone watched as the grave was filled up, putting Half - Sack at rest before a group of men driving past in a black tinted car opened fire on them.

Jacob Hale was standing in the middle of the street during the drive-by. Everyone was looking at the woman who was clutching her young son, who had been shot in the shoulder, so no one noticed immediately when he was hit with the vehicle.

David was the first to notice that his brother had been hit, and ran to his side, he was alive but barely. David began shooting after the car, which caused the driver to start swerving and the shooter fell out.

Standing in the middle of all the chaos, Jax looked around, and a rage filled him. Not just at these Mexicans. At the Irish who were keeping his son from him, as well. He thought about what Clay had said, and it didn't take him long to decide.

Pushing through the crowd, Jax shoved a cop who was trying to keep the crowd back, and jumped on the Mexican, who was the only one here to unleash his anger on. He grabbed the back of his head and started repeatedly bashing his face into the street.

No one protested and watched as the man got what he deserved before Chibs, Opie and Clay dragged Jim away as Jacob was taken to the hospital in a critical condition, having been shot near his spine.

Jesus Christ.

* * *

Everyone waited at the hospital as they saw Tara come out looking grim but relived as she gently shook David awake and he quickly got up looking anxious.

"Your brother is very lucky he survived but I suggest that he at least rests for two weeks as the bullet nearly paralysed him." Tara said seriously.

David nodded in relief and nodded in thanks to the Sons as he went to see his older brother.

"Fucking Mayans." Tig cursed angrily.

* * *

After Tara left the hospital, she ended up at Harper and Harley's house. She was not surprised that Chibs was there. She was mildly surprised that Kozik was there, but not too much, since she had seen them at the funeral together.

Harper opened the door and let her in, despite the late hour. "I'm sorry. Jax is in holding, and there's no one at the house. I didn't want to be alone," Tara explained.

Pulling her into a hug, Harper nodded. "Of course. You can come over any time," she said, showing Tara to a guest bedroom before going back to her bed and Chibs.

* * *

Chibs sat in the bedroom that he shared with Harper as she came back into the room after letting Tara in abd curled into his side, he held her close as he saw the faded scars from her ordeal with Jason Gallagher four years ago.

He wanted nothing more than to kill that bastard.

"What are you thinking about?" Harper asked quietly as she listened to his heartbeat, Chibs had gone without a t - shirt on and showed off his scarred, tattooed but toned chest off.

"Them." Chibs said darkly and Harper looked down then, she knew Chibs would think about Jason Gallagher, Fiona and Jimmy O'.

"I'm sorry, Filip." She said sadly.

Shaking his head, Chibs reached out and touched her face. "You have nothin' to be sorry for, love," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Sighing, Harper nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. Her hand rested on his thigh, unintentionally close to his manhood.

Neither of them noticed it initially, as they sat together. Chibs hand trailed lightly up and down her arm, giving her chills up and down her spine, in a good way, and they both felt it.

Harper looked down at her hand, then up at Chibs. A nice distraction right now was so welcome. They were both thinking the same thing, and their lips met in a kiss that quickly turned passionate.

Harper wrapped her arms around him tightly as he pulled her into him and kissed her back as she tangled her fingers into his dark brown hair, causing him to growl.

She smiled and Chibs felt something inside him ease up then, Harper loved him for who he was even though he had done things that were horrible and had killed people.

"I love ya." Chibs said softly as he cupped her face in his rough hands and she smiled up at him as she held him tightly and then they kissed again.

"I love you too." Harper said tenderly and curled into him as he pulled off her tank top, she was now only wearing a black night bra abd Chibs growled.

Reaching behind her, Chibs unhooked her bra, while kissing her neck. Harper moaned softly in his ear, trying to keep quiet due to the full house.

Laying down on the bed, Harper pulled Chibs with her, so he was on top of her as they continued to kiss. She reached down and undid his jeans and he stood briefly to let them and his boxers drop to his feet and he stepped out of them.

Once those were out of the way, Chibs playfully jumped back onto the bed on top of her, causing Harper to giggle. She put her hand over her mouth and gave him a look. "We are NOT the only people in this house," she scolded softly.

Chibs didn't care if the whole club was out there. He was going to have her. He descended on Harper's neck again, kissing and nipping and she ran her nails lightly up and down his back.

Chibs continued down over her shoulder and took a pebbled dusty pink nipple into his mouth. Sucking slightly, he felt her shiver. He grabbed the other nipple and slowly rolled it between his thumb and index finger. She bucked her pelvis into his abdomen and he could feel the stickiness mix in with the hair on his belly. After sucking on both her nipples, he quickly unwrapped himself from her legs.

Chibs advanced downward, placing kisses down her stomach as his hands opened her thighs. Smelling the sweetness permeating from her, he got to her knees and nuzzled the small patch of hair at the apex. He slid a finger over her slit. Calmly, he rubbed his nose against her clit and slid a finger inside her. Oh she was so warm.

Wanting to taste that warmth, he flicked her clit with his tongue. Harper hissed out but that didn't stop him. He flicked her clit again, this time with a little more force before sucking the swollen nub between his lips. Mildly nibbling it, he slid his finger knuckle deep inside her and wiggled. Feeling the walls of her cunt clinch around his finger, he removed it, only to replace it along his middle finger. Harper was so wet now. He could feel the slickness running down his palm. After a few more ministrations, Chibs took his fingers out and lapped up her juices. She was so god damned sweet. He felt like he was in heaven.

Taking his damp hand, he grabbed his cock and slowly began rubbing. All the while fucking her with his tongue. Harper's thigh muscles were spasming against his shoulders. She was writhing on the bed. Reluctantly he licked her lips once more and then stood up, between her legs. With his hand still on his cock, he leaned in and slowly but surely slipped into her. He bent over and laid his hands, palm down, on each side of her head.

They quickly fell into a rhythm, thrusting and moving together to create the best friction. Harper moaned as he nipped on her collarbone.

Reaching up to move his face, Harper kissed him again, their tongues dancing together. Chibs began to thrust quicker and Harper felt the orgasm building.

Meeting him thrust for thrust, Harper heard the low moan in Chibs' throat and knew he was coming close, too.

He felt the build-up in his balls. He could feel them contract and knew his orgasm wasn't too far away. But wanting to please and pleasure her, he tried to bite it off. He wanted her to cum first. As he was always taught, Ladies First. He sped up his course. Thrusting into Harper, hard but tame. Over and over again. Just as he was about to lose it, he felt her pussy walls clinch his dick tight and knew she was there.

One more good thrust and she was screaming out his name. "Filip!" Hearing her release, he let go of his own, feeling himself pumping his juices into her. Thank god he had remembered to apply the condom seconds before he entered her. Slumping over, but still holding his weight on his arms, he placed a kiss on Harper's lip.

As they lay in bed afterwards, Harper realized what happened and blushed as she looked over at him. "I think everyone will know what we were doing," she said sheepishly.

Laughing, Chibs placed a kiss on her forehead. "Not like they've never done it before, love," he teased, then got up to take a shower, leaving Harper in the bed.

After a few minutes she got up, putting on her underwear and then a pair of pyjama pants and a tee-shirt. Harper went downstairs, to find Harley, Tara and Kozik in the kitchen already, giving her a knowing look. "Oh stop it," she said with a laugh as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You two ought to do your own porn film." Harley said amused and Harper blushed then as she started cooking dinner, Agnes and Sam had given her a cook book on New Orleans recipes and right now she decided to cook jambalaya.

Tara helped her out and Harper smiled in thanks as Harley got out the andouille sausages while Kozik got out the tomatoes and bell peppers.

Chibs stood under the hot water as it soothed his aching muscles, his mind was fixed on Kerrianne and Harper, Caden and baby Abel as he washed the blood off his arms.

He then thought of the first time he had met Harper.

* * *

 _Harper was at the clubhouse with Harley. It was another party, and already, Harper could see that Harley was looking for the next guy she was going to take home. "Just be careful, Harl. Use protection," she told her sister._

 _Rolling her eyes at her younger twin, who always acted like she was older, Harley sent Harper a look. "Okay, Mom," she said amused, then spotted her target, and disappeared into the crowd so fast it was like she wasn't there._

 _Harper laughed to herself about her sister's antics, and scanned the crowd, looking for someone who wasn't too drunk that she actually wanted to talk to._

 _Suddenly, the crowd parted, and she spotted a man she'd never seen before. His back was turned to her at first, but when he turned, heading this way, she saw his scars, stretching from each corner of his mouth, toward his ears. She actually thought they were quite beautiful._

 _She offered him a smile and he nodded at her as she sat on the opposite bar stool beside him as she asked Randi for a Irish whisky and the Crow Eater served it to her._

 _Harper sipped it greedily, the burn a welcome sensation as she glanced at the mysterious stranger who was drinking his own shot of whisky quietly._

 _"You new here?" She asked curiously and he looked at then, he was older than her, maybe around Jax's age._

 _"Aye, came from the Belfast charter." Chibs explained quietly as he downed his shot of whisky and asked for another shot._

 _Harper was impressed._

 _Chibs studied the brunette. She was beautiful. She was also sexy as hell, but his first thought was she was beautiful._

 _Smirking, Harper held out her hand. "I'm Harper Delaney," she introduced herself._

 _Reaching out, Chibs was surprised. Not many people shook hands anymore. "I go by Chibs. It's Scottish for street blade," he explained, gesturing automatically to his scars._

 _Before Harper realized it, she was reaching out, touching his cheek. "There's something, I dunno, beautiful or poetic about them. Like, I've been through this and I can make it through anything."_

 _When Harper realized that she was touching this complete stranger, she dropped her hand. "Sorry, you must think I'm so weird. I don't normally go around touching stranger's faces," she blushed shyly._


	15. A Little Faith

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with bikerboysgirl. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

I'm a bit surprised at seeing no reviews for the last chapter.

In The Blood

Chapter 15

* * *

 _Chibs chuckled then as he looked her over, she was wearing a tight black leather dress with a pair of black high heels and her make-up was light but the black eyeshadow and eyeliner made her appear mysterious._

 _"Was that yer sister I saw ya with earlier?" Chibs asked curiously and Harper smiled then as she nodded towards a young beautiful blonde young woman who was beside a young dark haired man._

 _"Yeah, that was Harley and my older twin sister." Harper said fondly as Randi refilled their drinks._

 _Chibs looked back at the brunette. "What's that like, havin a twin?" He asked, curious._

 _Harper had expected some kind of flirty comment, or small talk, so she was taken by surprise. It wasn't often men sat at the bar to drink and just talk to a woman. "It's, hmm, it's like having a sibling, but we seem to have a stronger connection. I don't know. We kind of always get a feeling when something is wrong with the other. We always call the other if we get that feeling, just to check in," she answered thoughtfully._

 _Chibs was actually interested in what she was saying. "That must be nice, having someone you're that close to," he commented wistfully._

 _Harper nodded. "It can be," she replied, thinking of a question to ask him. He was sure she was going to ask about his scars, but she surprised him. "What was it like in Ireland?" She asked curiously._

 _"Beautiful but a bit rough considerin' what's goin' on over there at the minute lass." Chibs replied honestly and Harper smiled then genuinely as the two talked more._

* * *

Chibs smiled at the memory as he finished showering and turned off the shower as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a well-worn black t - shirt as he headed downstairs and saw it was almost 11: PM at night.

Harper was cooking along with Harley while Kozik had glasses of cone on the table as he spoke about his own daughter Kendra who lived in Stockton and how she was the same age as Tristen Oswald and Kerrianne.

"Does she live with you?" Harley asked softly and Kozik nodded then as he showed a photo of him with a beautiful young blonde haired girl and a man who looked similar to Kozik but had green eyes.

"Yeah, with me and my brother Tomas." He said fondly as Harper finished cooking and Cerberus was being fed by Tara.

Harley could see the love in Kozik's eyes as he spoke about his family. It was nice to see a man who cared so much. So often fathers, and even mothers, abandoned their children. Not her parents, but she'd had friends in high school and afterwards who'd been abandoned by their parents.

As Harper set the table, she watched Harley and Kozik. She knew her sister needed time to grieve, of course, but maybe once she had there could be something between the two blondes.

Chibs was watching her. "Hey, no meddling. Let what's going to happen, happen," he said calmly.

Smiling, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, then finished setting the table and everyone came to eat.

They said a prayer and began eating as the phone rang and Harper went to get it as she heard heavy breathing on the other end and, she frowned before the voice spoke.

"Da are you there?" The time voice asked fearfully and Harper realised it was Kerrianne, Chibs only daughter and his pride and joy, his baby girl.

"He isn't but I can get him if you hold on." She said quickly as she gestured for Chibs to come over as he hurried out of the kitchen and towards her worriedly.

"Abel's in Ireland but...Jimmy O's in trouble, he's out of favour with the IRA Kings and there's a rat in the club over here but I don't know who, he's got someone watching Charming." Kerrianne said urgently.

As Chibs processed that, he focused on the mere moments he got to speak to his daughter. "How are ya, sweetheart? Have they hurt you again?" He asked concerned.

There was a pause before Kerrianne could answer. "It could be worse," was all she got to say before she heard footsteps. "I have to go," she said and the line went dead.

Chibs looked over at everyone. "I need ta call Clay. Kerrianne said Abel is in Ireland and there's a rat in the Belfast charter," he explained, then picked up the phone again and called Clay.

After Chibs finished speaking, Clay thought for a moment. "We need to hold church in the morning. Be there by 8 a.m.," he said and they said goodbye before hanging up.

No one said anything as they finished eating and all quietly went to bed as they tried to figure out what was going on in Belfast and where Abel was.

* * *

Gemma was worried, she had driven to her childhood home and watched as her father slept peacefully, it broke her heart seeing her father remembering her and still thinking her little brother and their mother was still alive.

"How's Harley holding up?" She asked concerned as she looked at Tig who signed sadly and shook his head then sadly, he loved Harley like a daughter and seeing her grieving was painful.

"She's ok, more worried about you." He said comfortingly.

Nodding, Gemma still didn't like this. She needed to be home. Her family needed her. Yet here she was, stuck here, useless to everybody.

Standing up, Gemma decided to go outside and smoke among the roses. She had always loved the roses. Tig followed her, which she was sure was her husband's instructions. "Take it easy, Tiggy, get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," she said assuringly.

Thinking of the caregiver, Tig decided to go see if he could get at that. "Goodnight, Gem," he said, and she said it back before he went inside.

* * *

At church the next morning, Jax had already gotten out. He'd had a brief moment with Tara, and he hadn't wanted to cut it short, but he was protecting her. At least, that's what he told himself. "We're getting two sets of information from two different sources. What do you guys think? Do we listen to Jimmy, or Kerri?" Clay asked the table.

"Let's go talk to Jimmy's guy again. Maybe he'll have some new intel for us," Jax said calmly.

Everyone nodded and nodded in agreement as they all left and headed to the bar and saw that the door was open and cautiously looked around to see Devon was lying dead at the bar, a bullet in his head and blood staining the wooden bar.

"He's dead." Happy said grimly and saw that his fingers had been broken, he grimaced then.

"And someone tortured him." He added quietly and they saw the IRA symbol behind Devon's dead body, clearly Jimmy O' had sent someone to Devon before they had.

Kerrianne had been right, there was a rat.

* * *

As the soup for her father was almost done, Gemma called for him. "Dad! Lunch is ready!" She called. She was just getting ready to go find him when her burner rang.

"Hello?" She answered desperate for any news.

On the other end, Tara was relieved to hear Gemma's voice. After the way Jax had been so distant when she had seen him at the police station, she needed to hear a friendly voice.

For a few minutes, they talked, but were interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. "I gotta go!" Gemma said to Tara, hanging up the phone, and then rushing down the hallway to find that her father had shot Tig in the back, and the Guatemalan was standing there covering herself with a sheet. Her dad was yelling something about Rose.

Throwing one hand in the air, the caregiver didn't really know how to explain. "He thought I was Rose!" Was all she could figure out to say.

Able to tell something was wrong, Nate started asking, "What did I do? What did I do?"

Taking the rifle from her father, Gemma walked over to Tig. "You okay?" She asked, looking at the wound. "It looks like we'll need Tara," she said, finally looking back at her father. "It's okay, Daddy, everything's fine," she reassured him.

Nate nodded but still looked shaken as she and Amelia guided him inside before Amelia went to tend to Tig who was grimacing in pain as they tended to him.

What an eventful morning this was turning out to be.

* * *

To say Tara was shocked would be an understatement, so Harper and Harley decided to go with her as Harper left the bar in Tristen and Donna's capable hands while Harley left CaraCara in Lyla and Randi's hands.

Neither of them trusted Ima that was for sure.

Tristen had come round to pick up Cerberus and left as they got into Harper's Impala and began driving to where Gemma was.

Harper had forgotten to call Chibs before leaving, so she decided to let him know, and had Harley put her phone on speaker as she drove so she could talk to him. "Hey, we're on our way to Gemma's father's. Sorry, I forgot to let you know. Oh, and you're on speaker, so say hi to Tara and Harley," she said, before she could notice that Tara was shaking her head.

Apparently, Jax had been close enough to make out what she had said. _"Tara's with you?!"_ They all heard him, and then there was shuffling as they took him outside. Harper gave Tara a look, but she shook her head for now and mouthed, _'I'll explain later.'_

When there was silence, Chibs was finally able to say hi to Harper. "Alright, love. We're sure that there's a rat, and Jimmy is definitely not on the good side of the kings, but we're still trying to find out how to get to Ireland," he told her.

They talked for a few minutes, then Chibs and Harper shared their 'I love you's' and 'goodbyes.' Harper met Tara's eyes in the mirror. "So what did Jax freak out for?" She asked finally.

Shrugging, Tara really wasn't sure what was going on right now. With Abel missing, and Jax freezing her out... Well, she rested her hand on her stomach. She didn't know what to do. "Jax found out from Margaret that I put in for a sixth month leave, so he told me to stay in Charming and go back to work instead of going up to see Gemma," she said what she could.

"That sounds like he's trying to protect you in his weird way, don't take any notice Tara. Jax loves you." Harper assured her as Harley nodded and they reached the house where Gemma and Tig were.

They parked up as Gemma came outside and they saw Amelia, Nate Maddock's care taker giving him some sleeping pills as they watched on.

Tara immediately got to work and bandaged his wound as Amelia helped him out with Tig talking to her quietly as they fixed him up when Gemma decided something.

She was moving him closer to Charming so he could be safe and so could Amelia who could also still see Tig.

After Tara finished patching Tig up, they decided the quicker they got Nate down to the home and Gemma back up to Canada to keep her safe.

They couldn't get Nate up into Gemma's SUV, so Gemma, Tara and Nate took the cutlass, and Tig and Amelia took the SUV. Tig and Amelia went to get gas while Tara and Gemma dropped Nate off. Gemma and Nate sat on the bench, while Tara went inside to fill out paperwork and send someone out for Nate.

"I love you, Daddy," Gemma said, trying not to cry.

Nate looked at her, then looked around. "Where's Rose? Where are we? I wanna go home," he started raising his voice and the doctor came out. "I wanna go home," he said louder.

"There's a lot of people who'd like to meet you, Mr. Maddock," he said, helping Nate to stand and walk in.

Nate was still yelling about wanting to go home, and Gemma stood there with tears in her eyes. It took her only a few moments to decide what she was going to do.

* * *

She went home and parked up outside the house where Jax and Tara lived and headed inside to say hello to Nita and Abel when she saw the house was deserted.

"Nita, Abel?!" Gemma called out anxiously but no one answered and she quickly hurried out to go to the clubhouse and just reached it as her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked quickly and someone sighed on the other end before Gemma realised who it was.

"Gemma, its Maureen Ashby." The female voice said quickly, causing Gemma to freeze.

Gemma didn't immediately know who she was, then bit back the bile as the woman on the other end asked if Gemma knew who she was. "Yes. How'd you get this number?" she asked. Her heart was beating kind of fast because she still had no idea where Abel was.

"Listen, I don't have much time, but I wanted to tell you that your grandson is here, in Belfast," she continued speaking, but Gemma didn't hear anymore. She clutched at her chest and slowly fell to the ground just as she heard the sound of bikes.

Gemma collapsed then as Clay and Jax pulled up and ran over to her as Lyla called an ambulance.

"Gemma, open your eyes!" Clay pleaded as Amelia checked her pulse and looked pale, she began doing chest compressions as the ambulance came over and took her to St Thomas Memorial Hospital.

Everyone was anxious as they waited for news on Tara and Harley had gone for coffee for all of them when she saw Stahl and another female agent beside her.

"Let's just get something straight here, the club and I know that it wasn't Gemma who killed Edmond Hayes and Polly Zobelle...And if you do anything that gets Abel hurt, I will kill you." Harley said menacingly and walked back to the room where Gemma was with the others.

Stahl sighed. She was really getting nowhere with these women. It was certainly frustrating.

Tara walked in the waiting room to find Jax. Clay was already in Gemma's room. She motioned him over. "She's asking for you," she told him, and he said nothing, just followed her. She wanted to break the silence, but she didn't know what to say.

When the door was closed behind Jax, leaving only Jax, Clay and Gemma in there. She stared at the two of them. "Alright, give me the truth! Where is my grandson?" she demanded to know.

Clay and Jax shared a look, but it was Clay that spoke. "We didn't want you coming back down here and getting caught. We were going to tell you once we had gotten you to safety," he said.

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and Stahl opened it.

"What do you want?" Clay asked flatly and Stahl simply shrugged as she made sure Gemma was secure before sitting down as she looked at the Teller Morrow family.

"When you have recovered, you will be transferred to Stockton Women's Prison and will await sentencing." Stahl told her smugly and left as Jax made a decision.

* * *

Harley had finished work for the day and was now spending time with Gemma as the two talked quietly.

"I'm so sorry about Half - Sack, sweetheart." Gemma said comfortingly and Harley smiled.

Harley hugged Gemma, thankful for her Godmother. "I appreciate that. How are you doing? How's your heart?" Harley asked.

There was another knock on the door and Stahl came in again. "What do you want now?" Harley asked, her guard instantly going up.

Barely passing her a glance, the ATF agent looked at Gemma instead. "The DA is now saying that they may not accept your plea bargain because there was no actual proof you were going to come in this morning," Stahl delivered the bad news.

Glaring at her, Harley opened her mouth, but Gemma held her hand out to stop her. "I'm sorry I had a heart attack and had to go to the hospital," she said to Stahl.

Changing the subject, Stahl set a picture on Gemma's lap. "That's Abel. In Vancouver. Do you know who that man is?" She asked, and Gemma started to feel her heartbeat quicken. The monitors began to beep quickly.

Harley shoved at Stahl as a nurse came in. "You need to leave!" She said, waiting for Stahl to get out first so she could leave and the nurses could figure out what was wrong.

Gemma had turned pale and had gone into cardiac arrest as Harley was gently led out, this reminded her of the night Caden had passed away and Harper had fallen into a deep depression after the loss of her son.

Clay hurried over as the doctors hooked up Gemma to a heart monitor as it turned out Gemma had suffered a small but very serious heart attack and needed rest as they wanted to do an operation on her heart.

Fucking ATF bitch.

* * *

Harper had closed for the night and was now making sure Tristen and Randi got home safely along with Lyla before seeing Chibs had gone to the hospital and was waiting for her.

That moment her phone rang and she answered it to see it was a number calling from Ireland and answered quickly.

"Hello?" She asked quietly and she heard someone swallow then nervously before speaking up then.

"Are you my da's Old Lady?"

It took a moment for Harper to process. "Kerrianne? What's going on?" She asked concerned.

When Kerri finished speaking, Harper thanked her, and then Kerri had to go. She needed to get to the hospital and talk to Jax, now. She got into her car.

A few minutes later, Harper was approaching the blonde, who had Clay, Chibs, Tig and Happy with him. This made her forget what she needed to say for a moment, as she could see the grim looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"That stupid gash gave Gemma another heart attack. We're waiting for them to stabilize her. Apparently she showed Gem a picture of Abel in Vancouver," Jax explained.

"Oh God. I just got a phone call from Kerrianne. She said that Father Ashby had taken Abel to a safe place until we deal with the Jimmy situation," Harper told them.

"Right this settles it, we need to go to Belfast." Clay said finally and they all nodded as Harper went with Chibs as they sat down next to Harley and Kozik.

Harper didn't like hospitals abd neither did Chibs, both of them had bad experiences with hospitals, Chibs by being scarred by Jimmy O' and his crew while Harper had been stabbed and lost Caden after a week, he had died on Saturday the 2nd of November.

It had broken her heart and she would always regret not telling Chibs the truth and he knew it, he pulled her into him and kissed her hair, knowing what she was thinking.

"I miss him too, love." He said quietly.

Harper nodded, trying not to cry as the guys threw around ideas to get to Belfast. Which was made harder by the fact that the bail hearing was now in ten days. Clay decided to go talk to Oswald, try to figure out how he got his shipments overseas, and Tig and Juice went with him.

They would have to bring it to the table, but Harper wouldn't be surprised if the same guys who offered to go to Vancouver, would go to Belfast. She would miss Chibs, but it would be worth it if they got Abel home safely.

Chibs was thinking the same thing, and held Harper tighter. She whispered at him to be safe. "I will, love. I promise I'll come home safe to you," he assured her.

"I know, tell Kerrianne that I said hello." She said reassuringly and Chibs nodded as he held her close to him and wondered how Kerrianne, Cait and Padraic were doing.

He hoped they were alright.

* * *

The next morning the club held a meeting to see how they could finance a trip to Belfast abd it wasn't looking good at all, Clay had an idea but he had a feeling Chibs and Kozik wouldn't be happy.

"What if Harper held a bar party for the One Niners while Harley held a shoot for the Ling's crew?" He asked finally.

* * *

 _Enjoy and will the girls accept?_


	16. A Family Reunion

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with bikerboysgirl. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

In The Blood

Chapter 16

* * *

Chibs and Kozik both opened their mouths to protest, but then thought of Abel, and agreed. "I'll have to talk to Harper, but since it's to get Abel back, I'm sure she'll say yes," Chibs said thoughtfully.

Kozik nodded. "Yeah, same about Harley," he said quietly.

After Chibs and Kozik had talked to Harper and Harley respectively, a few of the guys went to talk to the One Niners, and Clay and a couple others went to see Ling.

Harper tried to set up her bar for a party as quickly as she could, calling in extra bartenders, and other help she would need. She made sure everything was stocked, and was double- and triple-checking everything.

Over at CaraCara, Harley was trying to get this to work out, too. She needed girls to go to Ling's place. She called in regulars, like Lyla and Ima, and then a few others, who also said they could be there.

When the guys called both of the twins and told them it was a go, and what time it was happening, both of them felt relieved. They were glad to feel useful in some way.

Harley tidied up the studio and Lyla helped out as did Lowell, he didn't like the thought of Lyla being touched sexually but they were both doing it for Abel and the club.

And he was willing to help, he had a side job as a carpenter to help out as they organised the studio when Lyla screamed in shock and they hurried over to see a battered looking Cindy.

"Cindy what happened?!" Harley asked alarmed as she helped the young red head woman up and she took a deep breath then as she rubbed at her bruised neck and right wrist.

"Ima went into a complete meth rage, she got pissed after seeing Jax and Tara together and flipped completely out." Cindy said bitterly and also angry towards Ima.

"Fucking bitch." Harley said angrily.

Harley wasn't going to let Ima get away with this. She told Lyla to run things until she got back, and left. She'd be back in time for Ling's crew.

Driving over to Ima's apartment, she was glad Ima's car was in the driveway. She got out of her car, and went into the house, not even bothering to knock.

Ima was just waking after she had passed out. She had her head resting on a table, which was perfect.

Harley grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the table, twice. "Listen to me, you stupid whore. You stay away from the club, and my family, and even CaraCara. You're fired. If I ever hear you're near anyone I care for again, you will get a lot worse," she said, spitting on the gash before stalking out of there.

* * *

When Harley got back to CaraCara, she had to change her shirt, because Ima had bled on her. Lyla gave her a curious look, but she just shrugged. "Ima won't be a problem again," was all she would say. "Girls, five minutes! Finish up!" She called to them.

Lyla and the others all nodded as they got ready and Harley hoped Harper was doing ok with the One Niners.

They were doing this for Abel.

Sure enough the Sons came in with the Lin Triad as the party began with all of them knowing Lyla was off limits as the men enjoyed themselves as Harley watched intently.

Kozik came over then and stood beside her as they watched the girls entertain Henry Lin abd his guys, it seemed to be going very well and they both hoped Harper was having similar luck.

* * *

Harper was amazed at how many of the One Niners loved a whisky or a gin tonic as she and Tristen served a couple of the men as Laroy and Clay quietly talked while Jax and Tara were with Harley and Kozik at CaraCara.

She shook her head as she went downstairs to get more bottles of gin and sake, one of the guys loved Japanese vodka that was for sure but she didn't mind.

She grabbed a few bottles and came back upstairs as she saw that everything was under control when she saw Lumpy and his wife Elsa come in and she smiled at them warmly.

"What can I get you both?" She asked warmly.

They ordered, and Harper smiled at them and made their drinks. Then she had to move down to another person who had come to the bar.

Once she had given him his drink, he started flirting with her. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested, sorry. I'm taken. Try someone else," Harper walked away, deciding she would let another bartender serve him next time.

Chibs entered the bar, and made his way over to Clay. "I got the transportation from England to Ireland. Did you get Oswald to agree to letting us stow-away?" He asked softly.

Nodding, Clay whispered back. "We leave tomorrow night. It's all a go," he said quietly.

Chibs nodded as he looked over at Harper who was serving some customers while Laroy was enjoying the jazz music along with his gang as Clay noticed him watching Harper.

"She should come with us, you know." Clay said quietly, he knew Chibs didn't want to leave Harper but not put her in danger if she accompanied him to Ireland.

"Harper's safer here but what if Jimmy O' sends someone after her?" Chibs asked grimly as he watched his Old Lady finish serving up some cocktails abd clean a table.

"That's a risk you're gonna have to take, besides she and Kerrianne will finally get to meet each other." Clay said reassuringly.

As Chibs walked over to Harper, he thought about it. "Hi, love," he said after Harper had leaned over the bar to give him a kiss. "So, what do you think of coming to Ireland with us? I need to know you're safe and with me, and you'd finally meet Kerrianne," he tried to convince her.

Smiling, Harper held up her hand to stop him. "You had me at Ireland," she told him.

Grinning, Chibs leaned over to give her another kiss. "We're leaving tomorrow night. We're taking a cargo ship of Oswald's to England, and then we have transport from there to Ireland. Pack a bag, but don't make it that heavy. Hopefully we'll be back soon," he told her.

"We have some last minute stuff to take care of, but I'll see you at your place later," Chibs told her.

"I love you," Harper said and gave him another kiss.

"Love ya, too," Chibs said before leaving.

Both parties had been a success and the club now had enough money, Harley was helping Harper pack as Kozik and Amelia would be staying with her as Tig wanted Amelia to move in with him and Daisy his pet dog.

* * *

Harper had packed away some simple clothes, three pairs of jeans, a few t - shirts, underwear and of course her knife that she kept hidden in her right boot in a holster.

"Will you be ok here on your own, Harl?" Harper asked concerned and Harley smiled at her then properly.

"I'll be fine, sis."

Harper gave Harley a hug. "I'll still worry about you, anyway," Harper said with a laugh.

Harley smiled back. "And I'll still worry about you. Please be safe," she said softly.

Harper held out her pinky to her older twin sister. "I will. Pinky promise, and you know those can never be broken," she said, and Harley hooked her pinky onto her sisters and they shook on it.

Clay and Jax were at the hospital to update Gemma. Stahl was hanging out around the room, looking for Jax. Clay went to see Gemma, and Jax went to see what Stahl wanted.

"You alone?" Gemma asked Clay, who nodded. "Jax cannot know about Maureen Ashby and the history we have there. He doesn't need any more on his plate," she said, and Clay agreed, but didn't get a chance to say so because Jax entered the room.

"We'll be ok mom." Jax promised and Gemma nodded as she said goodbye to them and watched them go as the girls headed into the room then to say goodbye and play their part.

"I'll see you soon." Harper promised reassuringly and Gemma nodded, she knew that Harper was going with her as she wanted to meet Kerrianne and support Chibs.

Donna, Tara, Tristen, Lyla and Harley were staying behind to watch the bar and also help the club, they all knew Tara was at least five weeks pregnant.

"Does Jax know that you're pregnant?" Gemma asked calmly as she looked at Tara intently but concerned.

For a moment, Tara considered not answering, but then she looked over at Gemma. "No, and no one is going to tell him. I will tell him when he finds Abel and comes home," she said, hoping Gemma would listen to her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tara was pushing Gemma towards a cold bath. This was the start of their plan. When they got into the room, they lifted Gemma and put her in the freezing water.

People began to leave to do other things, until the only one left was the ATF agent who was supposed to be watching Gemma. Tara untied Gemma's robe and then looked at the agent. "A little privacy please," she said.

Once he was gone, Tara told Gemma it was all clear, then bent down to get her dry clothes and bag from the cupboard.

Gemma sat up gasping for air. "Holy shit, that's cold," she said shivering.

"Sorry." Tara said apologetically and Gemma nodded as she quickly got out and dried off as she took the clothes that Tara handed her and got changed as they hurried down the hallway where Harley, Donna and Lyla waited as Tig and Amelia were leading the cold on a wild goose chase.

Harper was there and looked relived as they hurried outside to where the car and got in as Gemma and Harper hugged their friends goodbye.

"Take care and bring Abel home." Donna said firmly as she hugged them both abd they said goodbye before leaving as they waved and Margaret punched Tara so she wouldn't fall under suspicion.

* * *

Kerrianne sat quietly in the guest bedroom that Maureen had set up for her along with Trinity as she looked at the photos and letters that her dad had sent her over the years.

There was a recent one of him and Harper and another one of a baby boy with soft dark brown tufts of hair and blue eyes, he looked tiny in the photo and she gently stroked their faces as her eyes burned with tears.

That was her baby brother, Caden.

Kerrianne was torn. She'd lived here her whole life, and she'd have to leave her mother behind if she left. On the plus side, though, she would be safe, and she'd know what it was like to live with her real dad.

Kerrianne was still sitting on the bed contemplating when Trinity came in. "Hey, whatcha thinkin' about?" Trinity asked Kerrianne, walking over to sit on her own bed and look at her good friend.

It was hard for Kerrianne to figure out what to say. "If your Da was still alive, and you were in danger here, would you be able to leave everything behind, including your mother?" she asked.

For a moment, Trinity really thought about the question. "If I was in danger here, and I could get a chance to really know my Da, I'd go. Maybe not forever, but I'd definitely spend at least a few years with him. Why?" she asked curiously.

Since Kerrianne didn't know how much Trinity knew so she just shook her head. "I was just wondering. No particular reason," she answered.

Just then Maureen popped her head into the room. "It's dinner time girls. And some guys from the Redwood Original are going to be here tomorrow, so try to get to sleep early tonight," she said gently.

"We will ma, thanks." Trinity said softly as they followed after her and went into the kitchen to have dinner, Father Kellan was there along with Keith McGee and the Casey brothers.

They sat down and prayed before tucking into their meal of roast chicken and vegetables.

Kerrianne just hoped her da and Harper would be ok.

* * *

Arriving in Ireland was silent as the Belfast Charter of SAMCRO arrived with a young man that looked to be in his mid to late twenties pulled off his helmet and smiled at Chibs then, Chibs looked happy to see him as Harper stood beside him as they walked over.

"Uncle Chibs."

"Padraic!" Chibs shouted, grabbing him around the neck and ruffling his hair. "I've know this kid since he was in nappies. Padraic, this is my Old Lady, Harper. Harper, this is my nephew, Padraic. He's my younger sister's son," Chibs made the introductions and Padraic and Harper shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Once everyone had been introduced to each other, they all got on their bikes, with Padraic, Gemma and Harper in the truck. They were watching as the bikes were stopped by some officers. The truck hung back while the officers took some licenses from the two charters, "They shouldn't be in the system yet, so they should get right through," Padraic told the women.

After a few minutes, the officers returned to the guys, ordering them to get down on the ground. Chibs refused to listen, instead head-butting one guy, causing Harper to gasp. This started a fight, that the officers eventually won, and they put the guys in the back of the truck.

"Where are they taking them?" Gemma asked alarmed.

Padraic considered not telling her the truth. "These guys? Probably kill them and throw them out of the back," he answered grimly.

"Ram the truck into them." Harper said quickly and Luther nodded as he slammed the trick into the back of the police cars, allowing the club to disarm the men and find out who had ratted them out.

The main suspect was Jimmy O' or the UVF, a rival group to the True IRA as they tied up the officers and began driving onwards to Belfast, to meet the rest of the club.

* * *

Chibs was nervous as they drove nearer to the clubhouse where Kerrianne was waiting for them along with the other club members, he hadn't seen Kerrianne in so long and she was now seventeen years old, the last time he had seen her, she had only been four years old and learning to read and write.

They all pulled up as they saw the clubhouse and dismounted off the bikes as Gemma and Harper came out of the truck with Padraic, Geezer and Luther as Maureen Ashby the wife of Keith McGee and Queen of Belfast SAMCRO came over with three other people.

Trinity, Fiona and...Kerrianne.

"Da?"

Kerrianne ran up to her father and he caught her in a hug. "I've missed ya so much," Chibs said to her.

When they broke the hug, Chibs gestured for Harper, who had been standing back and letting them reconnect, and she walked over to the pair. "Kerri, this is my Old Lady, Harper. Harper, this is my daughter, Kerri," he said, then grinned as they shook hands.

"My two favorite people in the world are getting to meet each other," he added.

Harper smiled at Kerrianne and decided to say something. "It's nice to meet you, Kerrianne. Your dad has told me so much about you," she said with a smile.

Kerrianne smiled back at her. "It's nice to put a face to the voice. I know a bit about ya, too," she added that part so low that Harper could barely hear it, and she knew she was keeping that part from her mother. "It's great to meet ya, too," she added in a regular volume.

Chibs knew he should say something to Fiona, but he ignored her instead, introducing himself to Trinity.

Trinity nodded at Harper and she nodded back as she finally looked at Fiona who was looking back at her with a cold expression on her face but nodded at her as they were all led inside the room where the Belfast charter held church.

They all sat down with Kerrianne sitting in between Harper and Chibs, Fiona near them but not too close as she and Kerrianne were very distant as Kerrianne had found out the truth.

"What are Jimmy O's plans, Fiona?" Keith asked calmly as he looked at the young woman who signed as she glanced at her good as ex-husband and now estranged daughter.

"He's building up his army, heard him talking with Jason Gallagher and something about attacking the SAMNO Charter, he's been sending Jason after the charter there." Fiona said truthfully.

Finally, Clay broke the silence. "Do you guys ever see Jimmy while on your runs?" he asked.

Nodding, Keith answered, "He's usually in Dunglow waiting to check on the guns."

"Could we go with you? Not to fight, just to talk," Clay asked. There were murmurs of dissent around the table, but Liam spoke above them, effectively ending them.

Liam looked at Keith. "It could do 'em some good to see what we gotta go through to put food on their tables," he said to the President, who nodded in agreement.

"Aye, they'll come with us." Keith decided and everyone nodded in agreement as they all left the bar and went to look around the place then in interest.

* * *

Harper thumbed through a photo album that she had brought with her, she had all of the photos that she had thought Kerrianne would like to see and there were two of Caden and two of Harley.

She smiled at the photo of her and Chibs, they were outside the clubhouse and he had his arms wrapped around her as they both had sunglasses on their heads.

Harper gently stroked Chibs' face before seeing Kerrianne come in and she handed her the photos silently.

Kerrianne flipped through the photo album, sometimes pausing to ask Harper who someone was or where they were at. Toward the end, Kerrianne showed her the book, and the picture of Caden. "This is my brother, right?" She asked, and Harper could do nothing but nod. "And he only lived ten days?" She asked, and Harper nodded again.

Fresh anger at her mother resurfaced. Kerrianne couldn't believe her mom had done this. It was horrible. She looked at Harper again, this time not pointing at a picture. "Do you think Da would let me come to the states and stay with you guys for a while?" She asked quietly.

Before Harper had a chance to respond, Chibs entered the room; he had heard everything. "I would love that, sweetheart. Are you sure?" He asked gently.

Not even needing time to think about it, Kerrianne nodded. "I can't be around Ma right now. I need to get away for a while and work on forgiving her. And I'd really love to get to know you better," she explained softly.

"We'd love to have you come with us, I know my older twin sister wants to see you." Harper said pleased and Kerrianne smiled then in thanks as they got to know each other.

"He looks like Da." Kerrianne said softly as she looked at the photo of baby Caden in a way too big onesie with teddy bears on it and tufts of dark brown hair on his soft scalp.

"He had his smile, and his nose." Harper said tenderly as Chibs held her hand tightly while Liam O'Neill listened from behind the door, they could never know that he had been one of the mem who had attacked Harper four years ago.

They would kill him if they found out.

* * *

That night, there was a Welcoming party for the Redwood Originals. Not that the Sons needed a reason to party.

Jax was in the ring, beating a few different guys. "Jax!" his mom called. "Father Ashby is here!" she told him. Jax was sweaty, but jumped out of the ring anyway, taking the towel someone had offered him. He walked over to where he's heard his mother's voice, and then he saw the priest for the first time.

Before Father Ashby could speak, Jax did. "Where is my son?" He asked worriedly.

Father Ashby didn't answer immediately. "We should have this chat in private, Son. Come for a walk with me," he said, and Jax had no choice to follow him, and the bodyguards who were brothers, followed to keep the priest safe.

They entered the room where the club held meetings and Jax looked at him wearily as they both sat down for a while before Father Ashby began speaking.

"The IRA feel that Jimmy O' has been disloyal lately, he's been giving guns to the Russian Mafia instead of the SOA MC Charter...then there's what he ordered Jason Gallagher to do to the lover of Filip Telford." Father Ashby said gravely.

Jax clenched his jaw at the mention of what Jason and Jimmy O' had done to his fellow brother and his Old Lady, it made him angry to think about it.

"We want you, Chibs and the club to take him out."

Processing this, Jax had one question that immediately came to mind. "And then you'll give me my son back?" He asked cautiously.

Father Ashby nodded. "He will be in the arms of a loving family as soon as you do this," he said, and Jax didn't notice that he said a loving family, instead of your loving family.

When Father Ashby stood to leave, Jax shook his head. "Can I stay here and think about this?" He asked, and one of the bodyguards told him to shut the door before they left him alone in the church.

How was he going to keep Jimmy alive and still get his son back? This was getting more complicated by the day. He wished the damn priest would just give him his son so they could all leave. Why was he making this so complicated?

* * *

 _So the Sons are in Ireland and Father Ashby is up to no good._


	17. Turas

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with bikerboysgirl. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

In The Blood

Chapter 17

* * *

Chibs had gotten ready for bed and looked to see Harper already getting ready as she spoke to Harley on her cell phone, they were both talking quietly to each other.

"I love you Harl, give the others my love." Harper said softly as Harley said goodbye and she turned off the phone as she felt Chibs pull her into him tightly.

"How is she and the others?" Chibs asked quietly as he sat her on his lap and she leaned into him as she listened to his strong heartbeat for a while before speaking.

"They're ok, everything's ok over there." Harper said reassuringly, knowing Chibs wasn't just referring to Charming, he was referring to New Orleans as well.

In the kitchen, some of the guys were playing cards, and Bobby was making tea. Gemma entered and Bobby offered her a cup. "Alright, thanks," she said.

Following her gaze, Bobby saw she was staring at Clay. "He smiles so much when you're around. When you're not, he's a completely different person," he said comfortingly.

Gemma looked over at Bobby. "You've gotta take care of him while I'm gone," she said softly.

"Don't go to that dark place right now, sweetheart. We have a lot of stuff to do before then, so there's no need to worry about that now," Bobby said, handing her, her tea.

Clay won all the chips, and met Gemma's eye. She blew him a kiss which he returned, and then Gemma left the room to go to bed.

* * *

Harley had been proud of herself, the Midnight Bayou had been a success tonight with a lot of customers, and she had tidied up the place, cleaned the bar and cleaned the bathrooms.

Kozik helped her out as he and Tig antagonised each other, it made her wonder why her uncle and one of her many godfathers to her and Harper, hated Kozik so much.

It had something to do with a woman, according to Piney when she had asked him earlier.

"You ok, Harley?" Tig asked concerned and Harley nodded as she waved goodbye to Tristen, the young woman had become very confident since working at the bar.

She placed the money in the safe as she and only the club knew the safe password along with Harper who had told her it along with Chibs.

Tig found Kozik and looked at him hard then, he was wary about Kozik getting close to Harley but the man did seem to genuinely care about her though.

"You care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah, man, I do," Kozik replied calmly.

For a moment, Tig just stared at him. "You better be good to her, or you're going to have a lot of people standing in line to kick your ass," he said warningly.

Looking over at Harley for a minute, Kozik nodded and looked back at Tig. "I would never do anything to hurt her," he said quietly.

* * *

Tara and Margaret were in the cutlass, stopped at a red light when someone ran into her bumper. They both got out, and so did the woman in the other car.

Looking at the cars, Tara didn't see any damage, and was about to say so, when the woman spoke up first. "Hey, you're Jax Tellers Old Lady, right?"

"Ye-" Tara started to say, but then cut herself off for some reason. "Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

The woman pulled a gun and pointed to the man who had just gotten out of the car. "I'm his Old Lady," she said proudly.

Before Tara could say anything, she and Margaret were shoved roughly into the car abd driven away as they left Margaret's car in the middle of the road.

* * *

"So you're the famous Harper Marie Delaney, the woman who slept with a married man?" A voice said unimpressed and Harper turned around to see none other than Trinity Ashby, daughter of Maureen Ashby and Father Kellan's niece.

"Last time I checked, Fiona was the one who started by sleeping around with Jimmy O' so her family could get power and when it went to shit, she kept Filip get the blame." Harper said calmly as Gemma stood by closely, knowing that Harper could handle herself.

Trinity said nothing but looked at her long and hard then.

"You made Kerri distrust her ma." She said angrily and Harper shook her head then as she looked at the young red haired girl with soft but hard hazel eyes.

"Fiona did that herself when she decided to have Jimmy O' send his mad dog, Jason after me to kill me and my son." Harper said warningly as her hand moved over to where her scar was from the brutal attack that Jason had done on her.

"You're lying!" Trinity said enraged and Gemma stepped over then as did Kerrianne who had been talking to her dad.

"She's not lying Trin."

Trinity looked over at Kerrianne. "How do you know that? What makes you believe her over your own ma?" She asked stunned.

Kerrianne hesitated a moment, unsure if Harper would want her to answer. "I saw the video," she finally said, quietly.

Trinity had nothing to say to that. She looked at Harper. "I'm sorry for calling you a liar," she said without looking Harper in the eye, and then left to go to another room.

For a moment, no one knew what to say. Gemma was the one who finally broke the silence. "Well, you all better go make sure you're ready. They're leaving soon," she said, and the whole group broke up, heading in different directions.

Harper hung back though, because she wanted to talk to Kerrianne. "Thank you," she said when everyone else was gone. "I wish you hadn't seen that," she said sadly.

Kerrianne gave her a hug. "I wish you hadn't lived it," she said, then headed to the room she was staying in.

Harper watched her go as she looked over at where a mirror was and for a moment saw herself again after Jason had attacked her and grimaced slightly then before going to join the others in the living room where she lit up a cigarette.

She inhaled it for a minute before pulling it from her mouth as she looked at the grey clouds over the sky, Ireland was certainly different from what she remembered as she saw Padraic cone in quietly then.

"My uncle's happy with ya, with Fiona he was but...that was before she got obsessed with the cause, started pushin' him away and them Jimmy O' entered the picture." He said quietly as he looked at her then.

"Do you love him?"

Harper smiled. "I do. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I've never loved another man the way I love him," she replied softly.

Staring at her, Padraic was trying to tell if she was telling the truth or lying. She seemed to be telling the truth. "Okay. Good. I better go, we're leaving soon," he said, getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Salazar's Old Lady hit Tara again, and Margaret winced. "Give them a number, Tara. They want to make their demands," Margaret said.

Tara stared up at him in hatred before giving him the number to the clubhouse. Salazar dialled, and waited for someone to answer. It was Chuckie who picked up the phone.

"Are you a patched member?" He asked coldly.

"No, but I'm a trusted friend," Chucky replied easily.

"Get me on the phone with a patched member," he demanded, so Chucky knocked on the window, calling Piney into the room. "Are you a patched member?" he asked when Piney answered.

"Who the hell are you?" Piney asked.

"I'm the guy who's got Teller's Old Lady and her boss," Salazar replied menacingly.

Piney fell silent the as he took that in and listened as Salazar demanded two million dollars and that they kill Alvarez before stating that if they didn't give him the money and kill Salazar, Tara and Margaret were dead.

Jesus fucking Christ.

He quickly got the others and the girls from the studio as they were on a lunch break as they all sat around the table waiting for Piney to speak as he sighed heavily.

"We have a big problem, Tig." Piney said quietly and once he had told all of them, Tig and Kozik cursed while Donna, Amelia, Lyla and Cindy exchanged a look.

This was very fucking bad.

* * *

When they arrived in Dunglow, Jimmy wasn't there. "Where the hell is he?" Jax asked Keith.

"He'll be here. He never misses a shipment," he said, then headed outside to make a call.

Jax saw Liam leaving, too, and called Juice over. "Watch him," he said, and Juice nodded, turning to follow Liam and grabbing Happy on the way.

Speaking quietly, Juice spoke to Happy. "Where's he going?" He asked cautiously.

Happy shrugged, raising his voice so Liam could hear. "Where are you going?" He asked wearily.

Liam didn't stop, or turn. "I've got to murder a shite. Wanna watch?" He answered over his shoulder amused.

Juice and Happy both looked at each other, and shook their heads.

* * *

Chibs, Jax, Clay, Opie, Keith, Bobby, Seamus, Luther and Padraic had found the guns in the back of the truck in the barn as they saw two young boys running away from them as they yelled angrily, realising they were locked in.

"Run the damn doors down!" Luther yelled urgently at the driver as the engine started and everyone realised that something wasn't right as they as the young man step on the wheel and force the doors open then.

Chibs heard a loud bang and was forced off his feet as he heard people yelling in the distance and smoke.

* * *

Harper helped Maureen wash up while Kerrianne had argued with Fiona about hanging around with Trinity, Harper got the feeling that the mother and daughter relationship was cracking.

"So how did you meet my husband?" Fiona asked flatly and Harper looked at her then calmly.

"We met at a party in the clubhouse, we didn't have sex straight away...He needed a friend and so did I." Harper said calmly but warningly.

* * *

As he came to, Jax was seeing his father. A few seconds later, his vision cleared and it was Clay standing above him, asking if he was okay. Jax just nodded and stood up, surveying the damage.

Chibs was crying and clutching his nephew. He had been too close to the explosion and he was dead. How was he going to tell his sister?

"We whole?" Clay asked as he saw people getting up. Bobby nodded. Redwood Original hadn't lost anyone.

Jax went right over to talk to Keith. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

Keith looked at him calmly. "Jimmy probably heard you were coming with us today. I suspect he wanted to kill you all," he answered, just as Liam was walking back.

"Where the hell were you?" Jax asked the VP. He told Jax the same thing he had told Juice and Happy.

Bobby walked up to Clay. "We should get out of here. That blast was probably seen for miles," he said, as Jax was trying to pull Chibs off of his nephew.

Keith heard what Bobby had said. "The police won't come. We should get going, though," he said, and they all got ready to leave.

* * *

Gemma helped Fiona wash up as Harper helped out Maureen down the hallway with the laundry, the two women worked in silence as they washed up the dishes.

"You were right, that me going to Charming would have consequences and...meddling with Filip and Harper." Fiona admitted quietly as Gemma glanced at her.

"He moved on Fiona, and met a woman who wasn't disgusted by his scars or his past. Harper loves him for who he is and they're like soul mates." Gemma said sincerely and Fiona nodded then in understanding as Gemma frowned.

"What do you know about Kellan Ashby?"

When the guys got back to the Belfast clubhouse, SAMCRO called a meeting between just them. "Do you think Liam is the rat?" Clay asked the guys.

Jax was the first one to answer. "It makes sense, he was feeding me the same lies Jimmy was, and today he just happened to disappear at exactly the right time? Smells like a rat to me," he said, and the others agreed with him.

Keith had been standing at the door listened, and decided to take his leave now. He went downstairs and saw Liam at the bar. "They've figured out you're working with Jimmy," Keith told him.

Liam looked nervous. "What should I do?" He asked anxiously.

"Get out of here, stay at your loft till they leave. Go, now!" Keith told him, and Liam listened to his Prez, Once Liam was gone, Keith's anger got the best of him and he picked up a barstool and threw it at the wall.

They should never have gotten involved with Jimmy O' in the first place but they had and now it was coming back to bite them literally in the ass Keith glared at the bar in anger.

* * *

Harper had just finished washing up with Fiona and Gemma as the older woman told Gemma and her all that she knew about Father Ashby when the door opened and Jimmy O' stormed in along with his Russian bodyguard Donny as they both shoved in Michael Casey and pushed him into a chair.

"Shit!" Gemma hissed angrily as she moved protectively towards Harper who had pulled her knife out of her right cowboy boot as the three women looked wearily at Jimmy O'

"Sit down Casey." Jimmy O' growled angrily as he turned to face the three women who glared at him coldly.

"The hell you doin' Jimmy?" Fiona asked wearily and Jimmy O' said nothing as he looked at her and then at Harper.

"Setting things right." He answered calmly and took out his glock before shooting Michael in the middle of the forehead coldly as Donny came in with Maureen and Kerrianne.

Kerrianne screamed in horror, causing Harper to pull the young girl into her as she and Maureen covered her eyes from the gruesome sight as she and Gemma exchanged a look of fear along with Harper and Fiona.

* * *

"You've burned it now Jimmy, Kellan practically raised those brothers! They were like sons to him!" Maureen screamed enraged as she faced off against Jimmy while Harper held Kerrianne tightly.

"Well now he can bury one of them, yeah?!" Jimmy yelled angrily as he glanced at Fiona who was close to where Harper and Kerrianne were beside Gemma and Maureen.

"Let's go." He commanded quickly and Kerriane shook her head then violently, she wasn't going anywhere with the man who had attacked her father and ordered the hit on her good as stepmother and baby brother.

"We're not going anywhere with you." Fiona said bravely and Jimmy O' pointed his gun at Harper, causing everyone to freeze as Harper kept her face calm.

"Do I have to kill another one, to show you how much I love ya Fi? I'm taking my family home!" He said menacingly as Kerrianne shook her mother's arm firmly.

"Ma no, not Harper." Kerrianne said pleadingly, if something happened to Harper or she died, her da was good as dead if the woman he loved had died.

"Alright, Jimmy," Fiona sighed, and she and Kerrianne took a step forward, just as there was a gunshot from down the hallway. Donny went to investigate, and Gemma grabbed the gun from Jimmy, pointing it at him.

Donny came back to see Jimmy being held at gunpoint, and Gemma told him to hand over his gun, too. He did, and she gave it to Fiona.

"Trinity!" Maureen called, and her daughter answered that she was safe.

Gemma was still pointing the gun at Jimmy. "Maureen, take Kerrianne, Trinity and Harper downstairs. They don't need to see this," she said, and Maureen nodded and took the girls downstairs.

"Gemma, what are ya doing?" Fiona asked when it became clear that she was going to kill Jimmy.

"I'm ending this, and keeping my family safe," Gemma answered, her finger on the trigger.

Fiona pointed her gun at Gemma's head. "I can't let ya do that," she said, and Jimmy made some comment about her not being able to let him die. "Shut up you son of a bitch, or I'll kill ya myself," she ordered, pointing the gun at him for a moment.

Turning her attention back to Gemma, who was still aiming the gun at Jimmy, her finger on the trigger, Fiona turned, elbowing her in the stomach and getting the second gun from her.

Fiona then aimed the gun at Jimmy who smirked at her as Gemma glared at her angrily as the two former lovers faced off against each other then.

"Knew you'd come around Fiona." Jimmy said pleased but the smile soon slid from his face as Fiona glared at him with murder in her dark brown eyes.

"Shut up! If you come and fetch me and Kerrianne again, I swear on my Catholic God that I will riddle your thick skull with bullets!" She snarled menacingly and Jimmy nodded as he and Donny left the room then.

"Why the hell did you let him go?! Do you have any idea of what he's done to people?!" Gemma screamed angrily and Fiona glanced at her then calmly.

"If you had killed Jimmy without the Council's permission, it would be a bloody genocide. You saw what happened to Filip and Harper, and that girl was only with Filip for a few months." Fiona said grimly and Gemma shook her head.

"They were together for two years, actually."

* * *

As they all bounced around ideas to meet Salazar's demands, Kozik had possibly the craziest idea yet. "Are you an idiot? Seriously? Were you dropped on your head too much as a kid, or something?" Tig asked.

Kozik shrugged. "We have nothing to lose. What else are we going to do?" He replied wisely.

As Tig opened his mouth to reply, Piney held up his hand. "He's right. We've already been to Salazar's. There's nothing else we can do," he said.

As they approached a house, Alvarez was standing on the porch holding his baby girl, and his wife came out with a gun, holding it at them. Kozik, Tig and Piney pulled theirs in self-defence.

"Wait, wait, and wait. We need your help. We're not here to hurt you," Kozik said, putting his gun down and gesturing for the others to do the same. After a few moments they did, so Alvarez gestured for his wife to go inside.

"How'd you get this address?" Alvarez asked them.

Decided to tell the whole truth, Kozik started to explain. "Salazar. He kidnapped Tara and her boss, and his demands were for us to come here and kill you, and then take the money out of your safe," he explained quickly.

Alvarez looked at him like he was an idiot. "You do realize that coming here and telling me ruins the surprise, right?" He asked dryly

"We know that but we need your help, Salazar kidnapped Tara and her friend, if we don't give him two grand this afternoon then they're dead." Kozik explained quickly as Alvarez laughed then darkly and looked at him.

"I don't have that money in my safe, only insurance papers and a trust fund for Tessa and Gabriel, not to mention money for Diana in case the worst happens to me." Alvarez said calmly and Tig thanked him as they walked back to their bikes.

They were in deep shit.

* * *

Harper waited along with the others outside the clubhouse for the men to come back and saw them all driving slowly back from the run, their faces grave.

All of the men went inside the bar until only Chibs, Kerrianne and Harper were left as they saw Chibs standing by a body laid out in a body bag.

"Filip?"


	18. Frinne

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with bikerboysgirl. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

In The Blood

Chapter 18

* * *

Chibs was still standing with his back to them, so Kerrianne spoke up. "Da?"

Turning, they could both see the look of pain on his face. "Oh Filip," Harper crossed the room and pulled him into a hug. Kerrianne walked over and rubbed his back. "What happened?" Harper asked softly.

Unable to pull away or speak above a whisper, Chibs said, "Padraic. There was an explosion in Dunglow." He was still trying to keep himself from crying.

Kerrianne had known Padraic well. Trinity had had a crush on him a couple summers ago. Kerrianne couldn't believe he was gone now.

Sensing Kerrianne's sadness, Harper pulled her into the hug, too. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to both of them. She didn't know what else to say. There wasn't really anything else to say.

Chibs simply leaned into her as she and Kerrianne held him tightly as he grieved for his nephew, he had already phoned Cait to let her know what had happened and she had been heartbroken at the loss of her eldest boy.

Cait had three other children, James, Peter and a little girl called Caroline that he talked to a lot on Skype and phoned a lot, Cait and the rest of the family were coming tomorrow to collect his body and bury him back in their home of Scotland, Glasgow.

"They're comin' tomorrow, to collect Padraic's body and we'll be there for the funeral in Glasgow." Chibs said quietly abd they both nodded as Fiona watched from the doorway.

"We'll be there." Harper said comfortingly and Chins nodded as he looked at his two girls, he had heard about Jimmy and Donny coming to collect Kerrianne and Fiona.

"Are ya two alright?"

Kerrianne nodded. "We're fine, Da," she answered comfortingly.

From the doorway, Fiona spoke up. "He won't be coming here again," she said quietly.

Looking over at Fiona, Chibs nodded. "Thank ya," he said shortly, and then turned his attention back to his girls.

Harper was still rubbing his arm. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked gently.

Shaking his head, Chibs leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, love. Let's go have a drink," he said, and she nodded, and the three of them left the room, stepping past Fiona, who moved out of the way.

Harper however nodded at her, they weren't going to be friends or anything but they would try to get along for Kerrianne's sake as they went inside the bar to drink to the fallen.

She sat down beside Chibs with Kerrianne on the other side as they all had a whisky and drank to Padraic and Scrum, member of the Dungloe SAMCRO Charter.

Everyone was silent as they drank their drinks before people started heading back to their rooms when Cherry came over with a piece of paper and handed it to Chibs.

"Father Kellan told me that I should give you it." She said quietly and went to join Trinity at the bar.

Chibs looked at it and saw names on the list.

 _'Jason O'Malley wasn't the only man who helped Jimmy O' kill your son and injure your wife, Filip._

 _Meet me at the chapel along with your old lady and daughter.'_

Chibs read the note twice, then handed it to Harper. Kerrianne read it over her shoulder. Harper ran a hand through her hair and looked over at Chibs, who had already stood and was putting on his leather jacket. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked finally.

Confused at the fact that she wasn't already on her way, Chibs sat back down. "You don't?" He asked confused.

Trying to think of the proper way to word it, Harper shrugged. "Maybe moving on means letting it go and not reopening old wounds," she suggested calmly.

"Or maybe it means making the bastards who did this pay," he retorted dangerously.

Harper realized she wasn't going to change his mind, and, honestly, she did want to know, too. She wanted to put this whole thing behind her, and more importantly, she wanted Chibs to be able to do the same thing. "Okay, let's go," she said finally.

Chibs nodded and laced his hand with hers as they went to the chapel were Father Kellan was waiting for them along with his bodyguard, Sean Casey.

"Who else was in on the hit on Harper and our baby?" Chibs growled menacingly as Harper and Kerrianne held his hands tightly, Harper absently ran a hand over her crow tattoo as a symbol to show that she was Chibs' Old Lady.

"A few members who are loyal to Jimmy O', Jason O'Malley or Gallagher and his father Lucas O'Malley, and Declan Brogan." Father Kellan said calmly and Chibs felt a searing rage towards the men who had tried to kill Harper and their son.

"And Liam O'Neill, he was there with Jason the night he attacked Harper on the street, four years ago."

Sinking onto a pew, Chibs held his head in his hands. "That rat bastard. When I get my hands on him," he trailed off.

Harper moved closer, still holding Kerrianne's hand in one of hers, and rubbed Chibs' back. "It'll be okay, love. Let's go back to the clubhouse. Maybe Keith will know where to find him. Or we can find him in the morning before your sister and nephews and niece get here," she suggested.

Nodding, Chibs stood, giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking her other hand so the three of them could walk out of there.

Kerrianne ducked under Harper's arm. "I'm so sorry this happened to ya," she said. "I just wish this would all end so we could get out of here," she said.

Giving her a kiss on the head, Harper silently agreed. She just wanted them to find Abel, take care of the rat and get home with her family.

Was that really too much to ask, but then again maybe it was as they all headed inside the house for the night so they could get some rest.

* * *

Chibs couldn't sleep that night as he looked down at Harper who was fast asleep, her head resting on his chest, her crow tattoo lit up in the casting moonlight.

He kept on having nightmares of seeing Harper lying on the street, cut up and bleeding or of Kerrianne lying in a pool of her own blood as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

He loved her so much, he really did.

Chibs quietly moved from on top of her and got dressed as he headed outside for a smoke, he looked at the sky which was turning to dawn as he saw Fiona come out then.

"She's got your crow?"

Instead of answering her, Chibs kept watching the sunrise. He took a slow drag of his cigarette. "What do you want me to say, Fiona?" he asked, without looking at her.

His, for all intents and purposes, ex-wife, sighed and sat on the steps next to him. "I'll never be able to tell ya how sorry I am, Filip. I regret it. I didn't realize you love her so much," she said.

Scoffing, Chibs finally looked at her. "THAT'S why you regret it? Not because she nearly died, and you killed her son, who only got to live 10 days, MY son. You regret it because I'm in love with her. But not because you're a murderer. That's great, Fiona. Great example to set for our daughter," Chibs finished his cigarette and flicked the butt to the ground, stepping on it before getting up and heading inside.

Silently, Fiona sat there while he walked past her and closed the door behind himself. She wrapped her arms around her middle. She had really screwed up. She had thought what she had done would get him to come back to her, instead of pushing him further away, and losing her, her daughter. Now she didn't know what to do.

She had pushed them both away and lost them, she felt so ashamed but hopefully things would change.

* * *

Harper woke feeling something on her stomach and looked down to see Chibs resting his face on the part of her stomach where she had her scar and the tattoo in memory of their son.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect ya, shoulda done somethin' when I had the chance but I fucked up." Chibs said pained abd Harper ran her hands through his slightly longer hair which now just barely touched his shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault, please don't blame yourself." Harper said comfortingly, her heart breaking at the sight of Chibs crying.

Kissing her stomach, he looked up at her. "It was my jealous ex-wife who did this. I'd say that's my fault, love," Chibs answered her.

Sighing, Harper shook her head. "You had no idea she would do something this cruel or horrible. You loved her once, I'm sure you never imagined her capable of this. But we're okay now. Everything is fine. You, your daughter and I are all going to go back home, with the rest of our family, and we'll be able to move on with our lives. While she will have to live with what she did and losing you and her daughter forever," she told him.

Smiling, Chibs crawled up the bed to lay next to her. "You always know just what to say, beautiful," he kissed her lips.

Reaching up, Harper ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed him back. "You always make it so easy," she answered softly.

Chibs smiled then and held her tightly to him, his face nuzzling her neck as they both held each other tightly for a minute, both of them were grateful for the fact that they had a second chance together again.

Something that they were happy for.

He held her close for a while, before they both got dressed and went outside to meet the rest of Chibs' family along with the club and Kerrianne.

A black stopped at the front of the clubhouse, revealing Isobel Telford and her two other children, Alistair and Cait along with their children, Alistair had a son called Mal while Cait had two other children who were Padraic's younger siblings and were also members of SAMCRO, James, and her only daughter Caroline Isobel Telford who the mirror image of her.

"Filip is that really you?"

Chibs walked up to his mother and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi ma, this is Harper, my Old Lady, and, of course, you remember Kerrianne," he pointed to Harper, then his daughter. He introduced the rest of his family to the rest of the club, and then they went inside to sit for a while.

The whole club was going to Glasgow for the funeral. They would stay the night there, have the funeral tomorrow and then return back after the funeral. They had decided to take care of Liam once them.

Harper sat next to him and his mother sat on her other side, talking to her while he spoke with his siblings and nieces and nephews. "So, what do you do, Harper?" Isobel questioned.

Harper smiled at his mother, who was still beautiful, even more so with her grey hair; it made her look refined. "I own and manage a bar, in Charming. I lived in New Orleans until a few months ago when my mother died, so I moved back to Charming to help my sister take care of things. My dad is a member of SAMCRO, so I've been around the club my whole life," she explained.

Isobel smiled pleasantly. "You sound like a wonderful daughter and sister. How did you meet my Filip if you've been living in New Orleans?" she asked.

"We met each other before I left for New Orleans...we met each other at the clubhouse and got to know each other." Harper explained softly as Chibs took her hand tightly as did Kerrianne with her free hand.

"We had a one night stand and I got pregnant." She said quietly as she remembered the morning after her night with Chibs and how it had fallen apart at Fiona's hands.

"Where is the wee bairn then, sweetheart?" Cait asked excitedly and Harper felt awful for what she was about to say then and if hadn't been for Chibs and Kerrianne, she would have broken down.

"I lost him when I was attacked in New Orleans four years ago, a group of four men led by a man called Jason Gallagher who had I had seen briefly." She said pained and Chibs held her close.

"She lost him ma, he was born too early and only survived a week." Chibs said quietly and Isobel's face crumbled along with Alistair and Cait's faces.

"I am so sorry." Isobel whispered pained.

Leaning her head on Chibs' shoulder, Harper nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry, too," she replied.

Fiona stood on the sidelines, feeling horrible. She wanted to confess to Isobel what had happened. She had always loved Filip's mother. She just didn't want her disapproval.

Instead of saying anything, Fiona just turned and walked away. Kerrianne watched her mother go, but then looked over at her grandmother again as Isobel spoke to her. "And how have you been doing, dear?" She asked kindly.

Smiling, she answered her grandmother, but Harper excused herself to follow after Fiona. She found the other woman outside. "I don't blame you anymore, you know. I get it, I mean, I'd never do the same thing, but I get being jealous. You know, I moved to New Orleans after you called, because I felt bad for sleeping with a married man," she admitted.

This did not make Fiona feel any better, however. In fact, it made her feel worse. "Thank you, dear, but I should come clean anyway. Isobel deserves to know," she said, then turned and walked back inside.

Harper watched her go inside, knowing that when the others found out, they would be furious and sighed sadly before taking Chibs' hand and they went into the chapel.

They all sat down and watched as the meeting began with Keith hugging Cait and James, then Caroline, Alistair, Mal, Chibs, Kerrianne and Harper.

"What did ya want to talk to us about, Fiona?" Alistair asked curiously as he looked at his ex-sister in law who looked overwhelmed with remorse and shame.

"I was the reason Harper was attacked...I was so jealous that Filip had moved on and had another baby on the way...So I asked Jimmy to get rid of her but I didn't know he'd have Jason Gallagher, Andy Callaghan and Liam O'Neill go after her in New Orleans." She confessed shamefully.

Everyone fell silent then, Maureen had turned pale while Trinity looked sick, Keith looked stunned, and Seamus looked enraged as he was Chibs' childhood best friend.

Gemma looked like she wanted to strangle Fiona with her bare hands, Clay's face had turned dark with rage and the others looked enraged as they regarded Fiona.

It was the Telford family that made Fiona fear for her life.

Harper watched, feeling bad for Fiona. "I don't blame her anymore," she spoke up, walking over to sit next to Chibs again. "There are other people to blame and other things to take care of. I understand her being jealous. Even though what she did was wrong, there's way too many other things to worry about now," she said.

Chibs wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She was being very mature about this. "Harper's right. What Fiona did was horrible, but she's still the mother of my daughter. And there are plenty of other things to take care of and worry about," he said.

Everyone considered it and decided that the two of them were right. They would leave Fiona alone. The guilt she felt would be enough punishment anyway. Not to mention losing her daughter when Kerrianne went back to the states with them.

Fiona looked at Harper and mouthed, "Thank you," with a smile.

Harper smiled back and mouthed, "You're welcome."

Fiona nodded at her then as they all vegan packing up for Glasgow, Harper had already packed along with Gemma as the two women talked quietly to the others.

It had been a tiring day.

* * *

Chibs ran a hand through his hair as they all decided to get a train to Glasgow, Harper sat next to him on one side with Kerrianne on the other and Fiona sat opposite with Isobel comforting a teary Cait who had broken down in tears finally.

He felt that he had let her down by not protecting Padraic, he was going to kill O'Neill when he got his hands on the bastard for what he had done to his family.

Harper felt horrible because she knew how guilty Chibs was feeling. She squeezed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. She only hoped they could get a hold of O'Neill when they got back, so he could get rid of some of his guilt.

Tilting her head back, Harper whispered in his ear, "I love you," and kissed his cheek.

A little while later, both Harper and Kerrianne fell asleep with their heads on his shoulders. He kissed each of their temples and settled in his seat. Cait and had fallen asleep too, but Fiona was still awake.

Fiona was watching Chibs, and his daughter and Old Lady. "You make a beautiful family. I really hope you three can find a way to be happy again," she told him.

Chibs nodded, but didn't say anything for a minute. "I hope you can be happy, too Fiona. Maybe not with Jimmy, because I swear to God I'm going to kill that bastard, but hopefully you'll find someone else to be happy with," he answered.

Neither of them knew it, but Isobel was still awake, though her eyes were closed. When she heard what her son said, she smiled.

He was a changed man since the last time she had seen him, he had been bitter and vengeful, swearing to get revenge on Jimmy O' for what he had done to him.

Harper had eased some of that darkness out of him and she was happy that her son had found a good woman.

She just hoped they would be alright.

* * *

Harley was exhausted, she had just got off the phone with Harper and was worried sick about her sister as Harper had a close encounter with Jimmy O'.

That Irish rat bastard, he and one of the members of the SAMBEL Charter had killed three members of the charter and were now on the run from them and the IRA.

Harley knew they'd find them, though, and make them pay. She wasn't worried about that. She did feel bad because Chibs had lost his nephew. She wished she could be there for Chibs and her sister, but she knew that she was needed here. She just wished they would return soon. She knew they had to eventually if they were going to make it to the hearing on time, but she still missed them a lot.

There was a noise downstairs and Harley bolted upright. She knew Kozik was on the way, but she figured he would let her know when he got here. She got up, grabbing a baseball bat she kept next to her nightstand, as she crept towards the doorway.

Just as she reached the top of the stairs, Kozik appeared at the bottom and she jumped, clutching a hand to her chest. "Jesus Christ. Let a girl know you're here next time," she said to him.

Watching her with an amused look on her face, he began climbing the stairs. "What are you going to do with a baseball bat? I never knew you played," he laughed.

Rolling her eyes, she shoved him playfully when he reached the top of the stairs. "Yeah, I know it won't do anything against a gun, and I've never played. Harper did, and she knows I don't feel comfortable with a gun. So she gave me this. That's why you're supposed to be here to protect me," she stuck her tongue out at him.

Kozik took the bat from her. "Alright, I'm here now. I didn't call because I thought you might be asleep already," he told her as they walked toward her room.


	19. Vengeance Is Mine

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with bikerboysgirl. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

In The Blood

Chapter 19

* * *

Harley was already dressed for bed and Kozik had gotten changed in the bathroom as they both saw Cerberus fast asleep in his little basket contently.

Kozik held her close as Harley closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, since Kozik had been staying with her, the nightmares hadn't been so bad.

She was falling for him.

* * *

The club had arrived in Glasgow and they were now all dressed in black to lay their respects to Padraic who was being buried beside his maternal and paternal grandparents along with his still born uncle Declan Telford who was buried next to the marked grave where Padraic would be laid to rest.

Cait had tears swimming down her lovely face as she hugged Chibs, Harper, Fiona and Kerrianne.

As they sat in the church, the family was in the first row, including Harper, who was sitting next to Chibs. The second and third rows were club members, and the next rows were other friends and people who knew him. His girlfriend was sitting beside his mother, crying nearly as much as Cait.

Harper really wished her sister was here with her, but she held onto Chibs and Kerrianne instead. It was almost as good as having her twin here. She tried to stay strong for Chibs, but she was crying, too. She barely knew his nephew, but it was still sad to lose anyone. It made her hate Jimmy all the more. He was the reason behind all of this. They wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him. Cameron, too.

Of course, it was also that stupid bitch, Stahl's fault. If Stahl hadn't lied about how Edmond had died, Cameron wouldn't have taken Abel and none of them would be here at all. It was all so ridiculous. She missed Tara, and home, and she wished this death and destruction wasn't so pointless. All she wanted was to find Abel and go home.

The preacher talked and talked, describing a peace that Padraic had found now, and the fact that he was in a better place. Chibs almost believed that, but he couldn't understand how a God could take Padraic away from his family so early. They still needed him. His sister's life would be forever altered. She would always miss her son, and wish he had gotten a chance to live a longer life, do more, and love more. How could any God do that?

How could God take Abel away from his father and bring them all here in the first place? How could God take his and Harper's son away from them? He'd never gotten to know his son. He'd never even seen him. How could God do all of this to them? He was a Catholic, but he didn't know if he could believe in a God who did all of this.

Padraic would never get to meet his baby boy either, apparently his Old Lady Rhona had told Padraic before he had died and Chibs felt sadness overwhelm him as the priest finished and they went outside to lay Padraic to rest.

It was lightly raining as they all stood around the casket as it was gently lowered into the ground as people threw dirt over the coffin and flowers as they all watched on sadly.

Chibs stood beside Cait, Isobel, Harper, and Kerrianne as they thanked everyone for coming to the funeral before gradually it was just them now as they looked at Padraic's grave beside his grandfather, grandmother, uncle and father.

Cait had stopped crying and was now holding Rhona and Caroline while James and Alistair looked sorrowfully at Padraic's grave before they began heading to the car.

They had to leave that evening, and tomorrow they were going to find O'Neill. Soon enough they would be out of there. Harper came up behind Chibs and kissed his neck. "I love you. Thank you for letting me come with you," she said to him.

Grasping her hands, Chibs turned around in Harper's arms and gave her a proper kiss. "I love you, too. And thank you for coming. I'm really glad you were with me today. I'm glad you've been with me this whole time. I've needed you," he leaned his forehead against hers and gave her another kiss.

Smiling, Harper kissed him back. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be," she replied.

For a few minutes they just stood there, holding each other. They had to get dressed to get on the train again, but for now, they were just enjoying each other's presence. Tomorrow was going to be another long day, but she knew he needed to get his revenge on O'Neill, for himself and for her.

They both then changed and said goodbye to Isobel, Cait, Alistair, James, Caroline, Mal and Rhona as they promised to stay in touch and they would keep in touch.

They then grabbed their stuff and drove to the train station after Kerrianne had hugged her gran, uncle and aunt before saying an emotional farewell to her cousins as they began the journey back to Ireland then.

The return to Ireland had been draining, everyone was emotionally exhausted from the day and everyone needed a rest.

Harper made sure Chibs was alright along with Kerrianne as she checked on Fiona and saw she was asleep.

Harper still resented Fiona a little bit for what she'd done, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had loved this family once, she had been a part of it, and they had loved her. Harper had sort of taken her place, and she was the kind of person who felt bad about that.

* * *

Chibs was waiting on Harper to go to bed. He knew she was checking on his daughter, and even Fiona. That's just who she was. It was really sweet. He loved her for that. He loved her for a lot of reasons actually. That just happened to be one of them.

When Harper entered the room, she saw Chibs waiting up for her. "Hey, you. Let's go to bed. There's a lot to do tomorrow," she said, grabbing her pyjamas so she could change into them.

Once she was changed, she crawled into bed with her Old Man. She curled into his side and he held her tight. She had her eyes closed, but she could tell his were still open. "So, what's on your mind, mister?" She asked without opening her eyes.

Smiling, he kissed her head. "You know me so well," he replied. She opened her eyes and sat up to look at him as she waited for an answer. "Just thinking about tomorrow. It's going to be quite enjoyable taking revenge on O'Neill. I especially can't wait until I get to kill Jimmy," he answered.

Harper understood what Chibs was saying, Jimmy O' was the reason that he had been kicked out of the IRA and lost Kerrianne and his family along with being scarred by Jimmy O'.

And then they had lost Caden, not a day would go by when Chibs thought of his little boy and his he had died. His precious boy who had only lived for a week and had been loved.

Chibs sometimes thought about what would have been if Jason had attacked Harper, he would have loved his son and Kerrianne would have adored her baby brother.

But it had been snatched from them, now all he had was Harper's words and photos of his little lad.

He quietly looked at the photo of his son and silently cried, Harper wrapped her arms around him and he knew she was crying too then for the loss of their boy.

"Do you think...he's with Padraic?" She asked quietly and Chibs nodded as he wiped away her tears.

"Aye, he's with his cousin, uncle, grandmother and great grandparents in heaven watchin' over us. I know he is, love." Chibs said comfortingly.

That made Harper feel a bit better. He was right. Their son was up there watching over them. And she just hoped he was happy. She wished she'd gotten more time with him. She wished Chibs had known his son, but she couldn't change that now. All she could do was try to make up for it now.

All Chibs could do was get his revenge. She knew he was right. The persons responsible deserved to die. If not for what they'd done to her, definitely what they'd done to their son. She forgave Fiona, maybe even all of them, for what happened to her. She would never be able to forgive them for what happened to their baby boy.

The only person she wasn't seeking revenge on was Fiona. Yes, she had messed up, but she knew that now, and she was definitely paying the price. Harper didn't completely feel bad for her. A little, yeah, but at the same time, Fiona was getting what she deserved.

Harper's phone rang and she picked it up. It was her sister. "Hey Harl, how are you doing?" she asked before Harley could say anything. She just knew it was her sister.

There was a pause, and then Harley laughed. "Of course you would know it was me. I kind of have a confession," she admitted, and Harper just knew she was biting her lip.

Before Harper could ask what it was, Harley just blurted it out. "I think I'm developing feelings for Kozik," she said, then waited for her sister's reaction.

"Well it's about damn time you two couldn't keep away from each other!" Harper said amused but pleased for her older twin sister and Harley smiled then in thanks.

"How is everything over there, Harp?" Harley asked worriedly and Harper sighed for a minute as she looked at Chibs who was wiping his eyes.

"We're getting there, just need to finish some things but I love you, Harl and Kozik better take care of you." Harper said softly and Harley laughed as they said goodbye.

Chibs smiled then, everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

The next morning the men decided to talk to Cherry, who was the Old Lady of Liam O'Neill.

They got nowhere at first. She wouldn't say anything. She claimed she didn't know anything. But Gemma knew better. She cornered Cherry when the guys left and grabbed her. "You better start talking. You know that Liam was responsible for Half-Sack's death, right?" She asked coldly.

"Gemma, Gemma, let her go," Harper said, taking hold of Gemma's arm. She held on until Gemma let her go. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Cherry was in shock. She couldn't believe what Gemma had said. "You can't be right. Liam didn't have anything to do with Half-Sack's death. He couldn't have," Cherry replied horrified.

Before Gemma could say anything else, Harper spoke up. "Not only that, he was one of the people who attacked me in New Orleans. He killed my baby. Chibs' baby. He needs to pay for his crimes. He and Jimmy are responsible for the fact that my son only lived for ten days before he died. In my arms. If you don't believe anything else, believe that," she said, crossing her arms over her stomach.

Cherry didn't want to believe that, but she did. She sighed. "Alright. He got a phone call the other night, and I was looking through his jacket pockets for a lighter. I found some receipts and an envelope full of money. I thought it was weird, so I did some digging. I think he's staying at this loft he has by the docks. I'll give you the address," she finally said.

Maureen was livid. She slapped Cherry. "Don't you ever lie to the club again," she said, and Trinity grabbed her, pulling her away.

They went to tell the others and they said goodbye as Chibs hugged Harper and Kerrianne tightly before leaving as they went back inside to wait for their men to come back.

* * *

The men had arrived at an abandoned warehouse and started walking towards it, when they heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle and followed the noise where they saw Liam O'Neill trying to escape by driving on the bike.

Jax pushed him off as Chibs grabbed hold of him and started beating him brutally then, rage burning through him as he beat the man for what he had done to Padraic and Harper.

"You bastard!"

Opie and Jax pulled Chibs off Liam, telling him that he would be able to do whatever he wanted, once they got a confession out of him. This placated him and he stepped back, holding his hands up.

The guys pulled him inside, as Keith came back around the corner. "Feel better?" Clay asked, and Keith nodded. "Good, because I have a feeling you'll need a strong stomach for this," he laughed, patting Keith's arm as they continued walking inside.

They all went inside and attached him to some chains hanging from the ceiling. He already had a bloody eye that was starting to blacken already. Chibs felt proud of that. At least the arsehole had felt some pain by his hand. And that was only the beginning. It was going to get a hell of a lot worse for him.

Sean Casey was the one who was going to do the actual torture for now. They turned the camera on, and the rest of the guys stood aside before they let him get to work.

Sean nodded at them all he pulled out his equipment while Liam pleaded for them to know that he didn't mean to kill their brothers as Sean sliced across his stomach.

Liam screamed then in agony, causing everyone to stare in horror while Chibs watched stoically as Sean Casey questioned the man over the explosion and the attack on Harper in New Orleans.

"I didn't know the woman was pregnant, I swear to god on my soul that I didn't know she was having a wee one! I honest to god didn't know until it was too late! Please Keith and Chibs you gotta believe me!" Liam pleaded beseechingly.

Keith had a look of disgust on his face while Chibs wanted to strangle the bastard for what he had done.

"You murdered a child, Liam O'Neill and then you killed three army men, one of them was Padraic Telford and you robbed a woman of her husband and a baby of its ma and...and to make matters worse you killed a baby that only lived for a week, do you have anything to say?" Sean asked coldly.

Liam let out a sob then.

"The woman...Harper she begged us not to hurt her baby, just hit her but...Jason said Jimmy O' wanted to ensure that Filip knew he couldn't have anything, that he had broken him...he was pissed when he found out that the SAMNO Charter killed some of his men in revenge." Liam confessed mournfully.

Chibs wanted to punch him again, honestly. He wished he could. As soon as they got that confession and the tape was off, he really was going to kill the guy. And anyone else who was helping Jimmy.

"You're admitting to killing an innocent baby, almost killing an innocent woman and helping Jimmy, and getting five of our men killed?" Sean asked, and Chibs wanted to say, _'Yes, that's exactly what he's saying, idiot!'_ but he didn't. He couldn't. He knew that they had to get his confession on tape. So he would wait until he did.

Crying, Liam answered, "Yes! I did it! It wasn't just me, though. It was Keith as well. Keith helped!" he shouted. Keith began to slip away. He knew he was fucked. Hopefully someone would distract them with a long enough time for him to get away. He didn't want to go down for this. He definitely didn't want to die.

Thankfully, that distraction came in the form of Jimmy O'. He drove up in the dock and they spotted the car. Unfortunately, he spotted them, too. Instead of running though, he got out of the car, probably coming to kill them.

Turning the tape off, Chibs finally got to kill the man. He was going to really enjoy this. He looked around, noticing that Keith had disappeared. "Someone go get Keith. Don't let him get away. I got this," he said. Some of the others went up the stairs and Chibs got out his gun. "This is going to be really fun for me," he said to Liam, before shooting him four times in the chest. Liam sagged against the chains, dead.

As the rest of them went up the stairs, they poured gas down them, and then when Jax and Chibs got to the top, they sent down a bomb to set the room on fire. They started getting shot at, and Opie, Chibs and Happy all said they could handle it, freeing Jax and Clay to go get Keith.

They caught up to him at the edge of the roof. "Are you going to jump, old man? You know what's got to happen now. Just tell me why you did it?" Clay asked McGee.

Shrugging, Keith answered. "It was just for the money. This life didn't leave us much in the way of a retirement. I wanted to be able to provide for Maureen and myself when it was time for me to step down. I'm sorry," he said honestly.

Nodding, Clay stepped up and gave him a hug, then asked him to give him his cut. Keith nodded, taking it off and handing it over. Clay gave it to Jax then gave Keith one more hug, turning him around and pushing him off the roof.

Keith's body hit the hard ground with a sickening crunch as they all looked down at the man's body before placing him into the truck as they left and drove back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Harper had been sitting with Kerrianne as they looked through photos and she smiled at the one of her and Chibs outside TM Auto Garage fondly as she showed them to Kerrianne.

Kerrianne smiled at the photos softly and there was a recent one of Chibs and Harper with her crow tattoo.

Harper pointed fondly at the picture. "That's one of my favourites," she said, smiling at it. She looked down at her Crow and smiled wider. She really loved that tattoo. It meant she belonged to the man whom she'd loved practically since the day she'd met him. And she was proud to be his Old Lady.

Harper was also proud to have Kerrianne as pretty much her step-daughter. "You know, I'm proud of you. I'm proud to practically be your stepmom. I just wanted to let you know that in case you didn't know," she said, giving the young woman a squeeze and a kiss on her temple.

Kerrianne hugged the woman back. "Honestly, I'm glad it's you. Out of anyone, I'm really glad it's you. It'll be fun to go to the states with you guys, and get to know you better and meet your sister. Tara sounds pretty cool too. If they're half as cool as you, I think it'll be great," she smiled at the slightly older woman.

Nodding, Harper thought of Tara now. Harley had told her about Salazar kidnapping Tara. She really hoped they got her back before Jax got home. He was going to freak out if Tara wasn't home when he got there. He'd kinda been distant with her since Abel had gotten kidnapped, but he still loved her so much. They just needed to find her and get her home.

Instead of saying that right now to Kerrianne, who didn't know about Tara either. In fact, Harper had sworn herself to secrecy when Harley had told her this secret. Anyway, she didn't mention this to Kerrianne. She just smiled at her. "Yes, they're both amazing. Way cooler than me," she said modestly.

"You'll like them all, Lyla's a tough lady and she's Lowell's Old Lady." Harper said softly as she referred to the porn star who was in a strong, loving relationship with the recovered heroin drug addict, both of them were good parents and loved Moby and Piper very much.

Kerrianne smiled then, her mother never let her even ask her da about how he liked life in America but she could tell that he had missed being in Scotland.

It was their home and Harper had revealed that she and her older twin sister Harley were in close contact with their maternal grandmother Lenore and their aunt Rowen.

They both lived in New Orleans and according to Harper, were old school biker ladies like her mother and Gemma had been.

It was nice learning more about Harper, and about her da's life in the states. She'd always been interested. It was kinda cool to have Harper around to tell her about it. She couldn't wait to see it. "Do you think Da would ever let me get a tattoo?" Kerrianne asked curiously, turning to look at Harper again.

Laughing, Harper nudged Kerrianne playfully. "Yeah, I think he would be a hypocrite if he didn't, but let's save that conversation for another time," she answered, just as the guys got back. Chibs came over to her, but Clay walked past everyone, including Gemma, straight towards their room.

Harper lifted a questioning eyebrow at Chibs. He shrugged. "O'Neill told us Keith was working with him for Jimmy. So he had to push Keith off the roof of the building. He was First 9, but you gotta do what you gotta do," he explained. Harper understood, and nodded.

Checking the time, Harper realized it was starting to get late in Charming. She decided to call her sister to give her an update, and to check on what was going on with Tara. She kissed Chibs' cheek and walked back to where they were sleeping to call Harley.


	20. Sins Of The Father

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with bikerboysgirl. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

In The Blood

Chapter 20

* * *

Harley picked up her cell phone as she heard the song _'Love Your Body by Christina Aguilera,'_ and saw it was Harper as she answered it and Harper spoke.

"Any news?" She asked concerned and Harley sighed then, the plan with dropping the money off had been a bust and now they were waiting to hear from Salazar.

It wasn't looking good.

"Nothing yet, what about you?" She asked softly and Harper sighed then, Jax was being quiet about Abel.

"Well we're still looking for Abel but Kellan is silent."

Sighing, Harley ran a hand through her hair. "You know, these people aren't making things easier. How did it go with Liam, today?" She asked, sitting down on her bed. Kozik was actually in the shower right now. She was waiting for him to finish before going to bed anyway, so she had plenty of time to talk to her sister.

Returning Harley's sigh with another sigh of her own, Harper sat on a chair in the bedroom. "Everything is going to be okay, Harl. Liam is dead. Clay actually had to kill Keith, too because he was working with Jimmy, too. He said it was just for the money, but I'm sure that broke Clay's heart," she answered.

That did, indeed, suck. Keith was part of the First 9. That couldn't have been easy for Clay at all. She knew Gemma would help him through it, though. Gemma could get him through anything. "At least that's one person out of the way. Jax should talk to Kellan again, and take the confession to the kings. Maybe that will help to get Abel back," Harley answered.

Trying to believe that, Harper replied in affirmation. Chibs came into the room, just as Kozik was getting out of the shower. Harper smiled as she heard Harley's intake of breath. She could guess what had happened. She had heard the shower running, and then she'd heard it stop. She only hoped that he was at least wearing a towel and not naked. "I'll talk to you tomorrow or something, Harl. I love you," she said and Harley responded similarly and they hung up.

Harper wordlessly hugged Chibs and he hugged her back tightly, kissing her hair knowing how hard it was for his old lady abd rubbed her back gently.

"Ya alright, love?" He asked quietly and Harper nodded as she sniffled back tears and wiped them away quickly as she turned around to look at him.

"Just hard...knowing his birthday is a few days away." She whispered sadly and Chibs held her close.

He wished he could take her pain away.

Harper was wishing the same about him. She wished she could take his pain away. She never wanted him to be in pain. She just wished she knew how she could do it. He'd never even gotten to hold his son. He'd never even known he'd had a son. And that was mostly her fault.

Rubbing her back, Chibs kissed her forehead. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "It'll be okay, love," he said, doing his best to help make this less hard for her.

Smiling up at him, Harper wanted him to know he did help her, so much more than he knew. "You're amazing. I dunno where I'd be without you. I love you," she said to him.

Leaning down, Chibs kissed her lips. "I love you. And I don't know where I'd be without you, either," he said as they settled into the bed. Harper just wanted to be held for a while. So did Chibs.

* * *

Watching Kozik from across the room, Harley bit on her bottom lip. He was wearing a towel, but he was sexy as fuck. She really wanted to take him to bed, but she decided she was going to take a chance and kiss him instead.

Walking over to him, Harley took his arm and turned him. He didn't even notice she was coming closer until she grabbed his arm. "I know guys are usually the one to do this, but I'm going to kiss you anyway," she said before she crashed his lips to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kozik was surprised but happily kissed her back as he pulled her into him as they fell onto the bed and he pulled off her top as Kozik showed Harley how much he loved her.

Harley wrapped her arms around him tightly, he had a few tattoos on his chest, including one that said Kendra over his heart and she smiled as she kissed it tenderly.

She saw the faded needle marks on his arms and kissed them away gently, causing Kozik to shudder slightly when he noticed Harley had scars on her chest and stomach.

A sad smile crossed her face then.

"I know...I'm not very attractive naked." She said ashamed.

Kozik couldn't believe what she was saying. "You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" he asked, amazed by this beautiful woman and the fact that she couldn't even see it. He just wanted to make her feel it, too. One day, he would. He would do his best to do that for her.

Harley's sad smile turned into a look of amazement as she realized how honest he was being. No one besides Half-Sack had ever said anything like that to her. "You know, you're pretty handsome yourself," she said shyly before she kissed him again. Nothing else needed to be said as they continued to make out.

His towel was long gone, and he quickly pulled off her shorts and panties. He rolled so he was on top of her and kissed his way down her neck and chest, paying attention to each scar and each breast before he moved down her stomach. She gripped the sheets tightly as he reached her wet core and began licking and sucking on her clit as he slipped two fingers inside her.

Harley squirmed against him, her hands tangling into his messy dark blonde hair as she came over his tongue and crumpled against him, sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"Was that alright?" He asked quietly and Harley responded by kissing him hard on the mouth and wrapping her arms around him tightly then as she looked at him with smoky dark blue eyes.

"That was wonderful, Kozik." Harley said softly and Kozik smiled as he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her.

He was falling hard for this beautiful, tough blonde haired woman as he kissed her again.

* * *

The next morning, Salazar was out of the house, and Tara said she had to go to the bathroom. His girlfriend gave her five minutes, and Tara stood in front of the mirror, trying to figure out what she could do to get out of here. She noticed the crack in the mirror and grabbed a hand towel, wrapping it around her hand, and then she pressed on the crack until the mirror broke quietly.

When Salazar's girlfriend came back to get her out of the bathroom, Tara slashed her throat with the glass. She put her in the tub and went to find Margaret to get out of there. She found a gun too, and they were walking down the stairs as Margaret asked if she had called the cops.

Shaking her head, Tara replied, "No cell service. Let's just get out of here," she said as they continued down the stairs. It was then that Salazar entered through the front door. Tara pointed the gun at him. "Your girlfriend is bleeding out in the bathtub. You need me to keep her alive. I'll only do that if you let Margaret go," she told him.

Salazar didn't want to believe her. "Louisa!" he called, receiving no reply. He called her name once more before he decided that he needed to go look. He had them lead the way back up the stairs, and he fell to Louisa's side when he saw her. He had no choice but to make the deal.

When he told Tara that Margaret could go, Tara gave Margaret the gun. "If he tries anything, shoot him," she told her supervisor.

Margaret nodded and quickly left as Tara looked on and she went to check on Louis who was pale but still alive as they hurried her to a car and drove off.

* * *

Harper knew something was wrong, when she entered the chapel silently and lit up a candle as she sat in silence for a minute before she saw Father Ashby enter the room.

"Good morning, Harper." Father Kellan greeted kindly and Harper nodded at him as she finished.

"Morning, Father Ashby."

Taking a seat next to her, Father Ashby could tell she was troubled. He could understand why, but he'd still be a listening ear if she needed it. "How are you doing?" he asked her.

Sighing, Harper ran a hand through her hair. "It's just a lot to take in, but I'm doing my best. I just wish we could get Abel and go home. I like Ireland, but all this death and trouble is getting hard. I just want our family to be whole and home," she answered. "I really wish my sister could have come, too," she added.

"She's your twin, isn't she?" Father Ashby asked, and Harper nodded. "It must be hard to be away from her. I'll do my best to make sure Abel is in the arms of a loving family soon," he said.

Harper thought there was something off about what he said, but before she got a chance to think much on it, Chibs entered the chapel looking for her. "Thanks for the talk, Father Ashby. Have a good day," she said as she went to greet Chibs, who nodded at the priest before they left.

By the time they arrived at the clubhouse and Jax explained what Father Ashby had said, Harper wanted to strangle that priest and slap Jax for being an idiot.

"And what about Tara, Jax?!" Gemma yelled angrily as she glared at her only son in shock and horror.

Jax looked confused but then Harper spoke.

"What are you going to tell your other son? That he had another brother but you let him go, you idiot!" Harper exploded angrily.

"He's better off."

At that point, Harper couldn't control herself. She reached out and slapped Jax. "Stop being a fucking idiot. He is YOUR SON. He belongs with his family. He belongs at home with us. I don't ever wanna hear you say he's better off with anyone else again. Now, we're going back to get him!" She exclaimed angrily.

Just then, right as Father Ashby was coming in, they got a call out the Sean had been tortured and killed by Jimmy. Chibs instantly worried that Jimmy tortured Sean for the location of Fiona and Kerrianne, but Father Ashby shook his head. "No. Not for them. For Abel. He wants to trade him in return for us letting him out of the country," he said grimly.

Finally, Jax realized that Harper and his mother were right. They had to go get Abel and protect that innocent couple to keep Jimmy from killing them. "Alright, let's go," he said and Gemma, Opie, Clay, Chibs and Harper came with him.

When they got to the hotel, Clay and Chibs scoped the place out while Gemma, Opie and Harper followed Jax to the right room. The couple was already dead, and after Gemma searched the room quickly, she realized they had taken Abel. She hadn't really believed Jimmy would leave him behind, but she's had hoped.

Jax was staring at them. He didn't know what to do. "This is all my fault," he said sadly. Gemma told him that they had to go, but he went to the wife's body and picked it up, putting it on the bed next to her husband. Opie said he'd stay with Jax, so Gemma and Harper went to tell Clay and Chibs that they were too late.

Placing their hands together, one on top of the other, Jax looked around, hoping Jimmy had left the red hat that had been on Abel's head earlier. He spotted it and walked over to get it, returning to the couple and placing it on their hands. He stared at them for a minute until Opie patted him on the back and they left.

* * *

It was three hours and Harper had been tapping her fingers on the wooden kitchen table, Kerrianne had packed her things and they were all now waiting for news as Father Ashby entered looking grave.

"Jimmy O's reached out to the council, he wants safe passage to South America and in exchange he'll hand over Abel...I've advised the council to accept the deal." Father Ashby said solemnly.

"None of this shit would have happened if you'd told us where Abel was in the first place." Clay said bitterly.

"I am trying to help your family and Filip's...do you really I took joy in knowing that I was working for a man who ordered the death of an unborn baby and an innocent woman? Or that I had to watch on as Jimmy took pleasure in forcing Fiona and Kerrianne to watch that damn video of Harper being attacked and losing her son a week later? Or that the SAMNO Charter were losing men every day because of Jimmy's greed?" Father Ashby asked angrily.

Gemma stepped between them and held out her hands when Clay took another step forward. She turned to face him. "Fighting now isn't going to do anything," she told Clay, then turned to Father Ashby. "So we just wait for the council to make the decision?" she asked, and he nodded.

Clay took a few steps away, trying to secure their way home and figure out when they needed to leave. Father Ashby's cell phone rang and he answered it. It was the council. He took the call in the other room.

A few moments later he returned. "They took the deal," he said, and everyone sighed with relief. He told them they'd be bringing the baby soon, just as Clay got off the phone. Their transport to London was leaving in an hour. They had gotten Abel back and they were going home. Everyone was happy about that.

While people were downstairs saying goodbye and doing the last of the packing, Maureen slipped into the room where Jax's bag was with some others. She was carrying letters from Jax's father. She found the right bag and slipped them in there, and she was just closing it when the door opened and Juice came in.

Hurrying to sit on the chair, she barely made it before he saw her. "Hey, we've been looking for you," he said.

Maureen smiled, and looked around as he grabbed the bags. "I was just making sure no one left anything behind," she replied.

Jax nodded in understanding and left as Maureen watched on and prayed that she had done the right thing.

* * *

Harley paced anxiously as she tried to think of what she and Kozik had just done last night, Jesus fucking Christ they'd had oral sex and she felt happy about it.

Jesus.

She was just about to lock up for the night, when someone lunged at her and threw her into an office set for one of the porn shoots as Harley tried to reach for her gun.

The man kicked her and she dragged herself away, pain rippling through her as she tried to escape her would be attacker.

Grabbing her by the hair, he held a knife to her neck to get her to stop moving. "Listen to me, you bitch. Stop moving, or I'll slit your throat right here," he said, breathing heavily from trying to catch her. He hadn't expected it to be this difficult. She was just a porn slut, why would she know how to defend herself?

Harley stopped moving instantly. She couldn't see his face, but he had an Irish accent. Honestly, it didn't matter who the hell he was, she just wanted him gone. "What do you want with me? The computers, the rough cuts? Cameras?" she asked, hoping this was a simple burglary.

Laughing so hard his hand jerked back and forth, yanking her hair and causing her to wince. "I'm not here for the merchandise, sweetheart. We're going to use you to send a message to your sister," he answered, which was exactly what she had been worried about. There was no reason for anyone else to be coming by the studio either, so she was screwed.

Just as Harley thought that, a voice came from the door behind them. "Let her go, or I'll shoot you. Last time I checked, knifes don't stop bullets," Kozik said menacingly and she felt a wave of relief and her feelings for him grow. Maybe they'd done the right thing last night after all.

Before the man could do anything, Kozik shot him and the man collapsed onto the ground lifelessly as she looked on in shock and took a shaky breath.

She glanced at Kozik then whose face was cold as he helped her up and called the club before telling the others what had happened as Harley stared at the dead man.

God she was so weak, she should have grabbed her gun on instinct but instead she had panicked.

Kozik could tell how she was feeling, but right now he was too upset to care. He'd been worried sick. She should have been home already. He'd been waiting for her so they could talk about last night. And she'd never showed. He'd tried calling her and even left messages, but nothing. So he'd gone to find her, and he was so glad he did. But he couldn't say that right now.

"Gather your stuff. I'm going to take care of this. I called Tig to take you home. He should be here in few minutes. I'll be there after I get rid of this mess," he told her, gesturing to the body bleeding all over the studio floor.

Sighing because he could barely look at her, Harley really wished she hadn't been such an idiot tonight, and last night. He'd said all the right things to get what he wanted and now he wanted nothing to do with her. He was probably coming over to yell at her later. She gathered her stuff and went to wait in her office.

Looking around at all her mother's stuff, she wished her mother was here right now. Luann always knew what to do. And she kept her daughter from making mistakes like this. She would have loved Half-Sack, too. That was why she'd made such an idiot move. She was still grieving, she convinced herself.

Harley was relaxing on the couch in her pyjamas watching whatever happened to be on the TV when there was a knock on the door. She had gotten Tig to leave with the promise that she'd keep her gun right next to her, so she set down her wine and picked up her gun as she went to open the door.

As soon as she had the door open, Kozik pushed her inside, closing the door. He pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips onto hers.

Harley was completely surprised by Kozik's actions and wrapped her arms around him tightly as he kissed her and led him upstairs to her bedroom as they both kept on kissing.

"Kozik, what's wrong?" Harley asked in between breaths as Kozik placed kisses on her face and then her neck as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I love you, Harley Delaney...I fucking love you, Harley Delaney abd I want a life with you." Kozik growled as he felt her hands go under his shirt and kiss him.

"You mean it?" Harley asked shocked and Kozik nodded as he kissed her again and fell down onto the bed.


	21. Mine

Summary: After leaving Charming four years ago, Harper Delaney arrives for the funeral of her mother and to help her older twin sister Harley run CaraCara while opening her own bar when she reunites with the Scotsman SON that caused her to run away after a painful misunderstanding but will they get back together? Co – Written with bikerboysgirl. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC, Opie/Donna and Jax/Tara, Kerrianne/OC.

In The Blood

Chapter 21

* * *

Harley couldn't believe he actually loved her. She had gotten herself so worried earlier that she had thought he didn't even like her right now, much less loved her. "I love you, too," she replied breathlessly when he removed his lips from hers to kiss his way down her neck and across her collar bone.

Moaning breathlessly, Harley pulled his shirt off, trailing her nails down his back as he reached under her pyjama top and began fondling her breast. He decided to just remove her shirt altogether a few moments later, and tossed it aside. He kissed his way down her chest to suck on and lick her nipple.

Honestly, she had never imagined that she would love someone again after Kip. She wanted to show Kozik just how much she loved him tonight. She rolled them over so she was on top of him and began kissing her way down his body. He was still playing with her breasts, but let her take control this time.

When she got to the top of his pants, she unbuckled them and unbuttoned them, pulling them down and then he kicked them off. His boxers soon followed suit and she was greeted by his very large cock, which was already hard. She grinned up at him and then got between his legs and took him in her mouth.

"Oh fuck, shit Harley!" Kozik growled as he ran his hands through her dark blonde hair and he came then in her mouth, she swallowed him and smiled at him teasingly.

Kozik growled and pulled her underneath him as he slid into her and she whimpered, tangling her hands into his short dark blonde hair as he kissed her again and again.

"Love you, love you so much." Harley said softly as she kissed his cheeks and he held her tightly to him as he thrusted into her harder this time than the last.

"I love you," Kozik replied as he thrust harder. He kissed her again and she moaned, squirming underneath him. Harley reached up and kissed his neck, biting down as he hit her g-spot. After a few more thrusts, she came around him, causing him to follow with a groan.

Kozik collapsed on the bed next to her and she cuddled up to his chest, placing kisses there. Harley realized they had just had sex without protection and nearly groaned out loud. There was too much going on right now to get pregnant. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't tell him that though.

Honestly, they had just started having sex. They just weren't ready for a kid. She'd take the morning after pill tomorrow. And then she'd get back on birth control. She had stopped after Kip had died, because she hadn't been expecting to be having sex any time soon, but she really didn't expect this either.

Harley knew it'd all be okay, but she did need to get a form of birth control like the patch or something, because she'd always been bad at remembering to take a pill every day. She'd have to call her OBGYN tomorrow and make an appointment. She'd get it all figured out. She was just going to enjoy it right now.

Resting her head on Kozik's chest, she closed her eyes and he kissed the top of her head and started stroking her hair as they both started to fall asleep. "I was so worried about you. Please, don't ever get attacked again," he mumbled before they fell asleep, and she was already half asleep so she could do nothing but smile and rub her hand back and forth across his chest as she drifted off.

* * *

Harper sighed in relief as she watched Jax reunite with Abel, she sighed in exhaustion as Chibs held her close along with Kerrianne and they said goodbye to the others.

They both then got on the plane and sat down as Jax got a call from Tig informing him about Tara and quickly formed a plan as they started flying back to Charming.

Abel cooed as he sat in Gemma's arms and she rocked him tenderly, her grandson was safe from harm and Clay fussed over him happily.

At least they had Abel.

Chibs held her close and she curled into him, smiling at Kerrianne as the young girl smiled back softly.

Home.

When they landed, Chibs took Harper and Kerrianne to his place so Kerrianne could unpack. There wasn't an extra bedroom at Harper's house for Kerrianne, and part of him wanted her to move in with him anyway, so Harley and Kozik could have their own space, and they could have their own space.

Harley was at the studio all day, so Harper decided to take Kerrianne there first so she could see her sister. Chibs was headed for the clubhouse anyway. He wanted to check in and make sure everything was going okay. He, Opie, Kozik and the Prospect were going to be the only ones around while the others were in prison for the next fourteen months, so they had to make things run smoothly.

At the studio, Harley was directing a new scene in the office set for a naughty teacher movie. She was doing pretty well with this whole directing porn thing, actually. She must have learned that from her mother. She was just glad she could do it. She was able to keep her mother's business alive without having to get in front of the camera, which is what her father wanted.

Heading into the studio, Harper looked around for her twin. She finally spotted her shooting a scene, and led Kerrianne over to Harley, gesturing for her to shush as she placed her hands over her sister's eyes. "Guess who," she said to Harley, who shrieked and called for everyone to take five before she turned around to attack her sister with a hug. "This is Kerrianne. Kerrianne, this is my sister, Harley," Harper made the introductions.

Grinning, Harley gave Kerrianne a hug before turning back to her sister. "I'm so glad to see you, Harp. I've missed you so much. I've got loads to tell you. I think I'll take the day off. We can resume filming tomorrow," she said before she gave her actors the day off and led the other two to her office to talk while everyone else cleared off.

"So you're Kerrianne, Chibs' little girl?" Harley asked curiously and Kerrianne nodded shyly as Harley smiled at her kindly as the guard dog, Mick charged in.

"Hey there boy." Kerrianne said softly and Mick barked softly as he rolled around on his back and let Kerrianne stroke him and fuss over him lovingly.

"Lyla's having twin baby boys." Harley revealed amused and Harper looked shocked then.

Jesus, she hoped Lyla took it easy along with Lowell.

"They're renovating the house, aren't they?" Harper asked softly and Harley nodded in response.

"We might get our house renovated, make more room and Tara's safe but Jacob Hale is in trouble...he lost the election so Elliot is now mayor, thank god." Harley said relived as Donna entered with Lyla then.

"The boys are at baseball practise and Ellie's at her swimming class." Donna explained softly as she hugged all of them.

"Hey there, director. You just need a break for the day?" Lyla joked as she waddled over and took a seat. She noticed Kerrianne as she hugged Harper, who came over to her because she was so pregnant. "You must be Kerrianne. I'm Lyla. I used to work for Harley, before Lowell went and knocked me up. When I'm not on maternity leave, I do office work now," she introduced herself with a smile.

Nodding at her, Kerrianne waved. "This is my first time being in the states. I like it so far. Harper's a pretty good tour guide though, even though this was kind of our first stop," she laughed. She meant it though. Harper's friends seemed great. And her sister was pretty awesome, too. She was practically Kerrianne's aunt, so she was glad she was so nice.

Nudging Harper, Donna shook her head. "You've gotta do better than this, Harp. I mean, we are awesome, and everything, but she hasn't even been to a mall here yet, or seen any cute guys her age, or anything. This can't be the best you can do," Donna joked, and Harper just stuck her tongue out at her.

"There's a shopping mall in Stockton, we can take you there and show you the shops." Harper offered and Kerrianne looked excited as they all grabbed their bags and Lyla accompanied them as Mick was dropped off at the Delaney house.

The drive to Stockton was only half an hour so they reached there at good time as they got out and felt t the wind blow their hair as they entered the mall.

Kerrianne was amazed, she had never been to a shopping mall before, and all of her clothes had been brought from high street stores.

Spotting a cute boy, she looked at Harper. "I think I'm going to like it here," she said as she glanced at the cute boy again and lifted her hand in a wave. He approached her, looking at the adults, who took their cue and walked off with a wave to look at a sunglasses stand a few feet away. "Hi," she said to him.

Grinning at her, he moved his chocolate brown hair out from in front of his green eyes. "Hey. Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked her, and she smiled over at Harper, who gave her the thumbs up before she looked back over at him and nodded. "How about Friday? I'm Greg, by the way," he said and she gave him her address so he could pick her up. He gave her his number so that when she got a new phone she could give him her number.

"I'm Kerrianne," she said and he turned to walk away. Before he could get far, he turned and told her he liked her accent before he went into a store about twenty feet away. Harper, Harley, Donna and Lyla all came back over. "We're going out Friday night. Do ya think Da will be okay with that?" She asked.

"I think your dad will be fine with it, sweetie." Harper said reassuringly as they went into the shops and treated themselves to some clothes and other things too.

Lyla had brought new shoes for herself, Lowell, Piper and Moby as they all went to have something to eat and decided on a KFC family bucket and got clothes for Kerrianne.

They started heading back to the car when they saw that the area was being cordoned off.

"What the hell is going on?" Harley asked concerned as she held the pharmacy bag in which contained her birth control pills and condoms.

Kozik had asked her if she wanted to meet Kendra and his brother, Tomas and she had happily said yes.

She knew Kozik was no angel himself, he was a former drug addict but had checked into rehab and joined the USA Marines and had served for four years with Tig.

Add to the fact he was a devout Catholic who was pro-choice and felt uncomfortable about abortion.

Harley understood that. She didn't really feel comfortable with abortion either. Which is why she was taking her precautions where she could. She still wasn't very happy with Tara for being on her way to an abortion clinic when she got picked up. Still, now that Jax knew she was pregnant, she wasn't going to get rid of their baby. He wouldn't let her.

Anyway, she needed to get to the car and get out of here. She was supposed to be there to meet Kendra and Tomas already. She called him to let him know she was going to be a little late. She needed to drop Harper off at the house still too. Harper wanted to get a few things that she wanted to give to Kerrianne, and she was going to have Chibs pick them up later.

Donna and Lyla had come in Donna's car, and they were parked in a different parking lot, so they had probably already left.

Harley got Kozik's voicemail and decided to leave a message, even though he rarely checked them. "Hey, handsome, I'm going to be a little late. We're still at the mall and I need to drop Harp and Kerrianne off at home. They're cordoning off the area where my car is, too, so I'll try to be there as soon as possible. I love you," she said before hanging up.

* * *

After dropping off Harper and Kerrianne, then showering and putting on light make up and wearing her favourite black skinny jeans and a grey tank top with her trademark black leather jacket, Harper drove to where she was meeting Kozik and his family.

He looked happy to see her and she two other people beside him, one was a young man with darker blonde hair and around Jax's age while the young girl looked to be Kerrianne's age.

She parked up and smiled warmly at them all as Kozik pulled her into him lovingly and she smiled at him softly as she turned to Tomas and Kendra.

"Kendra and Tomas, this is my Old Lady, Harley Delaney." Kozik proudly and lovingly.

Tomas smiled at her as did Kendra, she had dark blonde hair like Kozik's and his eyes which were soft but protective.

Kendra was beautiful. Harley had to admit, when she'd first seen the tattoo, she'd assumed that Kendra was an old lover. She supposed that was what she got for assuming.

Tomas walked over and gave her a hug, followed by Kendra. "You've made our brother very happy. Thank you for that. Ken hasn't loved anyone since that dog, Missy, that he and Tig shared," Kendra smiled and told Harley.

Looking over at Kozik, Harley smiled back. She had known his first name was Ken. She thought it was cute. "He makes me happy, too. I'm really glad I have your approval. I know that means so much to him, and it means a lot to me because of that," she answered.

"You've already got our approval, someone like you needs to keep Herman here in line." Tomas said smirking as they ordered their food and tucked into the first course which was garlic bread and slices of smoked ham.

"So dad said you're a porn producer?" Kendra asked curiously and Harley looked surprised for a minute but then nodded.

"That's right, I run CaraCara with my co-worker Lyla, my younger twin sister Harper runs and owns a bar." Harley said proudly, she was proud of Harper for following her dreams of opening a New Orleans styled bar.

"The Midnight Bayou?" Tomas asked intrigued and Harley nodded as Kozik squeezed her hand.

"So you know my sisters bar?" Harley asked as she tore a chunk of garlic bread from the stick she had in her hand. Tomas nodded. "We should go tonight. They just got back, and I'm sure she wants a night out. I'm sure some of the others will too. Kendra can hang out with my sister's step-daughter. Kerrianne is about her age," Harley suggested before popping the chunk of garlic bread into her mouth.

Kendra grinned and looked over at Kozik, silently asking him if that was okay. "Yes, that sounds fine," he said and she grinned and thanked him. Harley smiled at the interaction. She realized that Kendra was practically her step-daughter in the same way that Kerrianne was practically Harper's step-daughter, and that made her smile wider.

Tomas nodded. "Yeah, I've been wanting to go there. That sounds like fun," he said excited.

Harley smiled as they finished eating the starter meal and began eating their food that they had ordered which was a smoked rack of ribs and Kendra shared hers with all of them.

The food was so good and for once Harley didn't feel self-conscious as they finished their food and paid the bill, leaving a good tip for their server as they got into their vehicles and drove to Harper's bar then.

Jazz music could be heard and already it was packed even though it was only seven PM but they could hear a piano being played as they entered and looked up to see it was it was a young man, slightly older than Kendra.

Chibs, Harper, Tristen and two men that Harley knew as Harper's best friends from New Orleans and members of the SAMCNO Charter in New Orleans.

Harper smiled at seeing them and Kendra was struck by the strong resemblance, even though Harper had dark brown hair but had hazel eyes.

* * *

Kendra wondered if they looked like their mom or their dad. Maybe they each looked like one of their parents, but they did strongly look alike, as well. They weren't identical obviously, but there was no denying they were twins.

Harley introduced Kendra to Harper, Kerrianne, Tristan and Chibs, and then Kendra, Kerrianne and Tristan went off to talk about and ogle hot guys. Harley watched them go with a smile on her face, then looked at her sister. "I can't believe the girls that are pretty much are step-daughters are around the same age," she laughed.

Harper looked at the guys and then nodded, looking back at her sister. "It's kinda awesome though," she said, and she looked at her sister, suddenly realizing that she and Kozik had actually had sex already. She grinned, then looked at the guys again. "So, you guys can go hang out somewhere. We need to talk guys," she said, linking her arm with her sisters and leading Harley away.

* * *

When Harper got her sister out of the guys' hearing range, she turned to her. "You totally had sex! Spill!" She demanded.

"We did have sex but...Harp, it was different unlike the others, Kozik he didn't hate my scars or what I looked like without make - up. Kozik loves me for who I am." Harley confided softly and Harper smiled at her then.

"Then I'm happy for you, Harl." Harper said softly as they walked back to where the others were.

"So ya and Harley are a couple?" Chibs asked as he served Kozik and Tomas a beer each while he, Remy, Sawyer and Jasper manned the bar, Remy was the president of the SAMNO Charter and Sawyer and Jasper were his brothers while Maggie was their sister.

Grinning, Kozik took a pull of his beer before responding. "Yeah. We kind of made it official while you guys were gone. You surprisingly missed a lot while you guys were overseas. I'm sure we missed a lot being here, too," he told Chibs.

Nodding, Chibs grabbed his bottle of Scotch that Harper kept on the bottom shelf for him so no one else served it, and poured a shot for himself. "Oh yeah. We'll have to swap stories when the guys go in. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time on our hands. Shouldn't be much to do for the next 14 months," he answered before taking his shot.

Laughing, Kozik tended to agree with him. It was going to be a long 14 months. Tig had told him that he could vote in while they were inside, but he didn't want to do that. "Oh, did you hear? The Sheriffs are taking over Charming PD. Unser is losing his job," he told Chibs.

"Not anymore, he's being kept on as a consultant." Chibs revealed and Kozik nodded as he finished his drink and went to the bathroom as he saw someone sitting down beside him abd Chibs looked up to see who it was.

"I believe you have my granddaughter, Filip." The man stated coldly and Chibs glared then coldly at him.

Aiden Larkin, Fiona's father and a high ranking member of the True IRA as he glared at his ex-father in law.

"Aye and why does it concern ya?" Chibs asked wearily.

"Because I'm taking her home," he replied icily, not even looking at Chibs.

Rolling his eyes, Chibs just shook his head. The man was honestly so arrogant. He thought what he said was law. "She wants to be here right now. She's staying. I'm not making her do anything she wants to do," he replied firmly.

At that moment, Kerrianne walked up. "I'm not going home," she said immediately, knowing why her grandfather was there.

Holding out his arms for a hug, Aiden looked at his granddaughter. "Is that how you greet you granddad?" he asked her.

Knowing that he wouldn't allow her to get away without hugging him, Kerrianne walked forward and gave him a hug. "It's good to see ya, and I love ya, Granddad, but I'm still not going home. Do you know what Mum did?" She responded.

"I do and she was right, your father humiliated her by having an affair with that biker whore after everything she gave up for him and he repays her by sleeping with some whore?!" Aiden spat disgusted as Harper came over then.

"Is there a problem?" She asked pleasantly and Aiden glared at her then, Chibs stood up then calmly as he glanced at the angry man who had never liked him.

"Yes there is, I'm looking for a woman called Harper Delaney as it is urgent that I talk to her." The man stressed.

"I'm Harper Delaney. This is my actually my bar you're standing in. So if you'd like to call me a biker whore again, feel free. Just know that I will call security and have you escorted out," she responded, keeping the pleasant smile on her face.

Kerrianne was surprised at the way Harper had handled herself. She had known Harper had heard, because she, like Chibs, had seen her getting closer as Aiden's voice had gotten louder. Chibs, however, had known how Harper would handle it. With nothing but dignity and politeness of course.

Red in the face, Aiden sputtered a bit, but then regained his composure. He was about to speak, but Harper could tell what he was going to say next. "Also, if you think you're taking Kerrianne out of here against her wishes, you're wrong. I will call the police if you try. Now, if you want to be nice and let Kerrianne make her own decisions, you can stay. If not, you can leave now. Excuse me," she smiled at everyone and went to deal with something at the bar.

Everyone watched her go and Aiden stormed out of the bar then as Chibs shook his head in annoyance.

"Miserable old bastard."

As closing time came, Harper fixed up the accounting and thanked God that Tristen and Kerrianne along with Lyla could fix it up as she said goodbye to Chibs and Kerrianne as she wanted them to have time alone and bond.

She was dead on her feet from the exciting day.

* * *

Harley had sent Kozik home so she could spend time with her sister. They both wanted the chance to talk about everything the other one had missed.

They each took their own car home, Harper arriving first because Harley had to stop for gas. It took Harley twenty minutes to get home, and Harper was really worried by the time she heard the car pull in.

Opening the front door when Harley reached it, she noticed the pizza and bottle of wine her sister was carrying. "You could have at least called and told me what you were doing. I was worried," Harper said as she opened the door further and took the wine from Harley's arms.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


End file.
